The Descent
by Spudzmom
Summary: She sought an escape from the pain. She found it. New Moon AU DARK CONTENT. Read warning heading chapter. Mentions of self harm. Do not read if it's not to your liking. NOT A FLUFFY FIC. You have been warned. Bella paired with either Jasper or Caius. Will Not Be a Poly!
1. Chapter 1

**Warning, Please Read!**

This is a **DARK** fic with material that may bother some people. There are depictions and discussion of cutting in this chapter. If you don't like, or fear it may be a trigger, DON'T READ. Let me also state clearly that while I do struggle with clinical depression, **I do not advocate cutting or any form of self harm**. Writing is my therapy. If you need help, please seek it. Google is your friend.

As for the pairing, it is, as yet, undecided. I'm torn on it myself, so I'll give you a choice between **Caius** and **Jasper**. Be sure to include your preference in your **review.**

* * *

**I own nothing but the plot.  
**

_~ Razor ~_  
_By The Foo Fighters_

_Sweet and divine,_  
_Razor of mine._

_Sweet and divine,_  
_Razor blade shine._

_Day after day,_  
_Cutting away,_  
_Day after day,_

_but anyway…_

Chapter 1

I moved through the woods with single-minded determination, not a question in my mind as to my destination or purpose.

For weeks after he left, I sat, staring into nothingness as my mind worked, relentlessly analyzing every minute detail of my every interaction with Edward Cullen, always to arrive at the same conclusion.

He'd never really loved me.

A bitter pill to swallow, that.

Nevertheless, swallow it I had, though it had taken me weeks to do so. Weeks where, at first, I had fought the shadows that slowly encroached upon my broken soul. Now? Now they were my only comfort, filling in the empty space where my heart used to be while giving me focus.

It was around that time that I began cutting.

Smirking coldly as I continued my trek, I remembered a time when I'd been appalled at the thought of anyone doing such a thing, but I soon discovered, as with many things in this journey we call living, one can never understand until one arrives, and suddenly, it all makes perfect sense.

Some think to mask the shadows with drugs, seeking to plunge themselves into numbness… nothingness… but me? I chose to embrace them—make them mine, and I found cutting to be a perfect way to accomplish that.

The cold metal of the razor as I held it, the bite of the blade as it slid through my skin, and finally, the welling blood; red, rich and full of the life I no longer wanted—it was cathartic, empowering, freeing, and I anticipated that release more each time I sought it.

As with most things done for fulfillment, the practice soon became insufficient, and my mind worked frantically once more for an answer to my growing dilemma; what could possibly satisfy my need for darkness? I arrived at three options: The taking of a life, the taking of my own life, or gaining the death of the undead.

I stopped for a moment and retrieved a bottle of water from my pack, drinking deeply as I surveyed my location. I didn't have far left to go, and that brought a smile to my face. After one more pull, I placed the bottle back in the pack and continued on, both with my trek and my thoughts.

My options… Honestly, all three had a certain appeal but I had thrown out the first simply because I had no desire to be locked up for the rest of my miserable life, whether it be prison or a mental facility. I quickly concluded that such a potential outcome defeated my purpose for the act, and so it was eliminated.

The remaining two I looked upon with equal interest as they both would ultimately free me from this mundane human existence, but the last option—the one that was now my goal—had the added appeal for potential revenge and that—_that_—had sealed the deal.

My pace quickened as my surroundings became more familiar. I was almost to the meadow. I would arrive within minutes now.

My thoughts turned to Jake as I continued walking.

During my time of somnambulistic contemplations, I had put together the many clues he had dropped over the months. I now had a decent idea of what he was; a wolf of some sort: The enemy of, and protector against what I now sought to become, to be more specific.

I had called him before leaving Charlie's house, in the guise of saying hello. The real objective was to bait him into following me, after all, my goal was to be changed, not killed and so I would most likely require a rescuer. Admittedly, I was taking a chance, but what the hell? What did I really have to lose that I wasn't prepared to give willingly? Nothing. But if my gamble worked out, and things fell into place the way I hoped, I would be well on my way to immortality by the end of this day.

I knew, based on the many animal attacks Charlie had dealt with lately, there was a vampire in the area. I also knew, to their kind, I was a rare and desirable vintage. I was banking on it being so. I smirked bitterly as I finally broke through the tree line and into the meadow, my thoughts touching on Jasper; black-eyed, gloriously terrifying, and feral in his lust for it… Yes, he certainly seemed drawn to my blood. _'Here's hoping he ain't the only one,'_ I thought.

I looked around the meadow as I made my way toward the center. It was dead, desolate, a shadow of its former glory and I couldn't help but think how aptly it represented my soul. _'What a fitting place for it all to end.'_ Satisfaction filled me at the thought.

Setting my pack down, I knelt and unzipped the front pocket, my fingers careful as they sought and drew out my comfort; my razor.

Drawing back my sleeve and placing the edge down, I watched in fascination as the skin separates behind the light trail of the blade, blood welling in its wake to pool and run down my arm. I had chosen an area I knew would bleed easily while not pose a threat to life. My desire was not to end myself at this time after all, but rather to entice.

Tilting my head back, I closed my eyes and let the blade fall from my fingers, my ears alert for any sign my gamble had worked. Ultimately, it wasn't any sound my ears heard, but the feel of a sudden movement of air that alerted me I was no longer alone and I smiled as I opened my eyes to meet the red gaze of Laurent.

"Bellaaaa," he drew out my name like a sensuous caress and I held his gaze, unafraid as I answered.

"Laurent."

He circled me slowly, his hand caressing my cheek as he finally halted in front of me. "What are you doing out here, all alone?"

I smiled and held out my bloody arm in offering.

"Waiting… for you."

I watched as inky blackness overtook the red in his eyes as he took in my scent and he smiled, his razor-sharp teeth on full display as he spoke the words I longed to hear.

"My pleasure."

**Your thoughts? Remember to choose the pairing.**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: The line quoted by Jasper attributed to Lucius Annaeus Seneca. There is a lemon in the latter part of the chapter. Enjoy!  
**

* * *

**~o0o~**

Chapter 2

He grasped my hand gently and helped me to my feet and I must admit, his tender manner shocked me. I was just a meal, after all. My puzzlement must have shown plainly as he smiled and caressed my cheek once more as he spoke. "My dear Bella, did you expect that I would ravage you?"

My brow pinched as I nodded and he laughed lightly. "No sweet Bella. You see, during my long life, I have always had to terrorize and take that which you now freely offer, do you understand? I view this as a gift; a very rare and precious gift. Why would I abuse the giver?"

I met his eyes and we studied each other for moments. It was in these moments that I realized a new respect for the vampire in front of me. "I believe I do understand, Laurent."

He smiled. "Yes, I can see it in your eyes sweet Bella. You are an old soul; wise beyond your years. You would make an exceptional immortal. It's a shame you seek the final death…"

My heart lurched, my breath hitching with it and he glanced at me sharply, curiosity plain in his expression. "What's this? Your heart is racing sweet one. Does this mean you do desire immortality?"

I looked down and watched as blood slowly dripped from the tips of my fingers. This is what I wanted. I had schemed to get it. There was only one problem; Jake. What I had planned to be my salvation could now become a huge complication. Making up my mind in an instant, I raised my head and nodded. "Yes Laurent, I do. Are you offering?"

"Hell will freeze over solid before I allow another vampire to change ya."

Laurent spun around with a hiss and it was then I noticed Jasper, casually leaning against a nearby tree, his lethal black eyes glittering like faceted obsidian as he stared.

He stood straight and walked slowly toward us, deadly smirk in place. He carried himself gracefully, powerfully, exuding danger in every lithely muscled line of his body; my only thought as I watched him being, he was lethally beautiful, and my body reacted instantly. It felt like a charge in the air around me, my every nerve alive to his presence.

Where the hell had this vampire been hiding during my time with the Cullen's? This vampire was a stranger; the absolute antithesis of the stressed and quiet mate of Alice Cullen. The only time I'd ever seen a peek at this creature was when he had been about to kill me for my blood and that memory should have chilled me… but it didn't. No indeed; it only served to increase my interest as I felt something foreign stir deep within.

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Laurent back away as Jasper drew near and I wondered at that briefly. Was he afraid? It seemed so, though his expression remained neutral and he remained quiet; definitely not an alpha then, I concluded.

I turned my full attention back to Jasper as he came to a stop in front of me, his voice smooth like spiced dark chocolate when he spoke. "Ya play a dangerous game here today little human."

He reached out, gently taking my bloody hand and my breath hitched as he held my gaze and sucked the blood off my fingers, looking supremely satisfied as he did so.

Almost before I could register, his muscles locked and he cut his gaze toward Laurent, a low growl sounding from his chest. "I suggest ya leave vampire, if you care at all for your continued existence. Find another toy to play with." His gaze locked with mine once again as he continued. "This one's mine."

After a quick glance at me, Laurent vanished without a word and I looked back at Jasper, wondering what he meant by what he'd said. Of course, he sensed my curiosity.

"I'm claimin' ya little human. I'll be the one partaking of your sweetness today, but first, we need a better location. I can hear the mutts chargin' in to save the day, and I don't particularly feel like killin' a bunch of kids; not today."

My heart lurched at the thought and he smirked at me, speaking lowly. "Ya shoulda thought that through when ya decided to lure 'em out here to save ya sugar. Trust me when I say, if it comes down to a fight, it won't be me losin'."

My heart pounded. "How did you know that?"

He turned and tugged me along as he picked up my bag. "Been watchin' ya for a couple'a weeks now… Your emotions and the things I could overhear—it wasn't hard to figure out your little plan."

I glanced at him. "So, I was right then? Jake's some sort of wolf?"

He chuckled darkly. "You could say that darlin'."

I didn't have a chance to say anything more as he picked me up and took off, not sparing any speed in deference to my human senses, so I closed my eyes tightly and tucked into his hold. This was a much different experience than riding on Edward's back and it quickly became clear that Edward had either held back or simply didn't measure up to this powerful creature I now clung to. Perhaps it was a combination of both.

When he finally stopped running, I opened my eyes to the familiar sight of the Cullen mansion as he climbed the stairs to the front entrance. He set me down and opened the door. "Come inside Isabella. The wolves may descend soon and you're too fragile to be caught in the middle if it comes to a fight," he said as I followed him through the foyer.

I bristled at the inference and he turned and smirked. "Use your head girl. This ain't personal so don't go makin' it so. You get in the middle of a fight like that, you'll be nothin' more than a stain on the ground at the end of it." I nodded reluctantly at his sound logic and he grinned. "I'm pleased ya possess such spirit though. Makes me look forward to teachin' ya to fight—among other things."

He tossed my bag on the couch and draped himself in a chair as he gestured to another. "Have a seat."

I took the seat and cocked a brow at him. "Among other things?"

He smirked. "I'm a man of action Isabella. I'd rather show ya than tell ya, but I need to get your furry friends outta the way first." He cocked his head and rose from the chair. "Stay in the house," he said as he left the room.

Of course, I followed but stopped at the open front door with a gasp. There was Jasper at the top of the deck stairs, facing four giant wolves and Jake dressed in nothing but a pair of cut-off sweats.

Jasper looked at ease as he faced them, his feet shoulder width apart, his arms crossed over his chest and a neutral expression on his face. He looked sedate—until you saw his intense black gaze and slightly flared nostrils. In the face of that, I wondered how Jake wasn't pissing himself in fright as Jasper spoke, his voice laced with authority. "Why are you here? You are violating your treaty."

I watched as Jake tensed, his face darkening as his fists clenched at his sides. "You took Bella. She was bleeding, I can smell it, so you'd better let her go now or we'll tear you to shreds leech."

"You smelled her blood did you?", Jasper questioned casually.

"Yes," Jake spat.

Jasper slowly nodded. "Did you manage to sniff out the blade with which she cut herself, mutt?

I felt a stab of anger as he so casually mentioned my secret and my jaw tightened as Jake responded.

"What the fuck are you talking about leech? Bella would never do such a freaky thing!"

Now that just served to fan the flames of my already smoldering emotions and I walked forward and stood next to Jasper. "Freaky? Just because your mind is too shallow to understand doesn't make what I feel and do freaky. Now, you can plainly see that I'm not only fine, but here of my own free will, so please, leave and don't come back."

I could see instant hurt in Jake's eyes but I ignored it. It wouldn't do to have him interfering now, so I had to be harsh to save his life and the lives of his friends'. I was smart enough to know Jasper wasn't merely boasting when he spoke of a fight and the eventual outcome. He was beyond confident when he mentioned it and I somehow knew there was way more to this vampire than I'd ever been told.

Jake looked to be struggling with himself for a moment as he looked away from me and two of the wolves behind him yipped and growled as if they were speaking to him.

"Fine," he said as he turned back to look at me. "We'll go, but I sure as hell hope you know what your doing Bella because we won't be back. If this is the life you choose, then I give up. I'm done. I leave you to it. Don't contact me again."

I stared into his dark eyes for a moment and saw that he was serious. I would never see him again, but I had accepted such a consequence back when I devised my plan. This was how it had to be.

"You're right Jake, I've made my choice. I'm glad you accept it. I wish you a good life, although I do have one last request."

He cocked a brow and I continued. "Don't get Charlie involved in any of this. If he asks, you haven't seen me…"

He cut me off with a scoff. "Yeah Bella, despite what you may think, I'm not stupid. I care for Charlie and don't wanna see him killed which is what would happen if he gets mixed up in your shit."

He turned and ran into the woods with the others following and I walked back into the house with Jasper. As soon as the door closed, I found myself pinned to it and my breath caught as I stared into red eyes. "What—what are you doing?" He had both my hands pinned to the wall as he leaned down, his answer murmured out between light kisses. "What does it look like I'm doin' Isabella?"

My heart sped at the feel of his body tight against mine, his growing arousal now very evident and I squeezed my eyes shut, searching for control as I responded. "What about Alice?"

He chuckled darkly and lightly nipped my skin drawing a gasp from me. "What about her?" He drew back and met my eyes with a smirk. "I'm not mated sugar and I ain't lookin' to be either."

"What about the Cullen's? Why are you here? Where are they?"

He ground himself against me and I just barely held in an embarrassing moan. "Fine," he said lowly, "ya want answers, I'll give ya answers, but then we're done talkin' ya hear?" I nodded and he continued. "Turns out, after my little display on your birthday, they all got together and decided I was never gonna be tamed to their satisfaction, so they voted my ass right off the island. Sunshine boy was especially instrumental in that, by the way. Seems if he couldn't have his little human toy, he was gonna make damn sure no one else in the," his lip curled, "…family was happy either. It's fine with me though. Was gettin' tired of playin' school boy anyway." He grinned and I focused on his deadly fangs for a beat before meeting his eyes again. "Now, as to why I'm here?" I nodded. "It's simple sugar. You were a loose end. One that I'm not willing to give up my existence for."

I nodded because I understood what he referred to. "I know the secret."

He smirked. "Exactly, and they may be willin' to have that just waitin' to catch up with 'em, but I'm not. I haven't survived all the shit I have through the years by leavin' shit to chance baby doll and it ain't gonna happen this time either. So I came here a couple'a weeks back, watched, listened, and here we are."

"Won't Alice see this? Has she contacted you?"

He went back to kissing my neck but he managed an answer. "Who gives a shit if she does? I haven't exactly been a saint through the years Isabella. Nothin' I do shocks her anymore."

I tilted my head, my voice breathless as I asked, "But what about Edward? Won't he see what she sees?"

He tensed and growled lowly, raising his head to look at me. "You think I'm worried about that infant?" He chuckled but there was no humor in it. "No, I would welcome a chance to whip his ass, but he ain't even with them. Now," he shredded my shirt and bra with a smirk, "…we're done talkin'.

With that said, he had me stripped in seconds. I know my eyes were wide with shock but then his hands were slowly skimming up my sides to cup my breasts as he leaned in and kissed me and I'm not sure why, but I was… lost. Lost to the feel of him pressed close against me. Lost to the taste of him as he kissed me in a way I'd never been kissed before; his lips and tongue bold yet gentle, drawing me in to meet him in what soon became a frenzied give and take. It was electrifying and I buried my hands in his honey-blond hair and pulled him closer.

He was like nothing I'd ever experienced, not that I'd had much experience… Still, compared to Edward's tentative kisses and touches… well, there was no comparison.  
Slowly, he trailed his kisses from my mouth to my jaw and on to my neck and I moaned and let my head fall back as he finally made his way down to my breast where he sucked firmly on the taut peak. "Oh jesus," I moaned as I clung to him and he let go with a low, dirty chuckle.

"Name's Jasper, sugar but thanks for the compliment," he mumbled as he trailed kisses over to my other breast. He reached down and lifted me and I wrapped my legs around his waist while I clawed at his shirt.

"You have too many clothes on," I complained breathlessly as I tugged.

"And you talk too much," he mumbled as he tore off the shirt and kissed me, stealing my breath in the process.

I ran my hands over his smooth, muscled chest as I sucked and nipped his bottom lip, the sound of a zipper registering vaguely as his talented tongue played against mine.

Pain, quick and sharp, burst through my center as he entered me without warning and I cried out before I could stifle the response as my hands gripped his shoulders. He hardly noticed though as he began thrusting slowly, his only acknowledgement murmured against my neck. "A virgin then… fucking exquisite."

He must have influenced me with his gift then, replacing the considerable pain with almost blinding pleasure and I cried out once more, this time however, for a very different reason. This time, my cries were due to the indescribable orgasm that spiraled out from my core, momentarily taking conscious thought with it as he continued stroking into me relentlessly. "That's it beautiful," he mumbled against my panting mouth, "just hang on and enjoy the ride."

And enjoy it, I did—the feel of his hardness stretching me, stroking me, eliciting feelings I never knew were possible—the whole experience was like nothing I had imagined sex to be and I kissed him deeply, thoroughly, as he chased his own completion.

He finally came with a low growl, my head resting against his shoulder as I tried to regain my breath and my senses, but before I could, I felt him whisper against my skin, "The day which we fear as our last is but the birthday of eternity." His fangs, sharp and sure, sank into my neck then, and I gasped as the burn began.

I would die this day…

…only to be re-born, another.

**Your thoughts? Please review and let me know what you think!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hi all. Another installment of this new story. Trying to get it rolling a bit more so if you like it and want it to continue, please review. I have so many going that review response is really the only thing that lets me know what you all want to see from me. Happy reading! ~Spudz

P.S. Citrus ahead. Material not intended for minors.

* * *

~o0o~

Chapter 3

My new life as a vampire began with hearing the strains of a song I recognized as one of Charlie's favorites. What was the name of it? It was by Hendrix… Ah! Yes—The Wind Cries Mary—that was it. I laid there and listened, oddly comforted by it as it played on, the familiar lyrics, bluesy guitar licks and gritty-smooth voice of Jimi soothing me after such a hellish burn…

_Will the wind ever remember_  
_The names it has blown in the past,_  
_And with this crutch, its old age and its wisdom_  
_It whispers, "No, this will be the last."_  
_And the wind cries Mary._

The song ended, the last strains dying away into silence as I finally opened my eyes to peer around the room I'd wound up in. It too was familiar to me and as I looked closer, I realized it was Alice's old room. Of course, it was now missing all of the personal touches that had made it uniquely hers, which explained why I didn't immediately place it.

Thoughts of Alice inevitably brought to mind Jasper and as his name ghosted through my mind, the memories of my very last human moments came with them. _'Damn,'_ I thought, as I recalled his body…his hard, lithely muscled planes against mine…within mine…just before he killed me. _'What a way to go,'_ I couldn't help but think.

The whispering sounds of steps from the hallway reached me and I sat up as the door opened slowly to reveal the subject of my most recent thoughts.

When he saw me up and aware, he entered the room fully and stood feet from the bed I was on, quietly observing.

"Hello Jasper," I greeted under his steady assessment. I smirked. "Are you waiting for me to flip my shit?" I asked as I arched a brow.

"Frankly, yes," he stated baldly.

I nodded and stood from the bed, just now noticing the unfamiliar clothes I'd been dressed in. I looked up from the clothes and met his steady gaze. "Some of Rosalie's?" I asked, gesturing to the clothes.

"Yes. Nothing from your bag would fit you anymore with the changes. Fortunately, Rose left behind plenty so we won't have to worry with clothing for you for a while, unless of course you destroy them on a daily basis."

I smirked. "I seem to recall you being the one to destroy the clothes I was wearing last."

A smirk finally curved his luscious lips before he spoke. "It's a non-issue. They wouldn't fit now anyway. You're much more…" his eyes trailed over my body before meeting mine again with that smirk. "…curvaceous."

"Great," I said flatly as I walked toward him. "So what now?" I asked as I circled him, slowly trailing my fingers over his chest and arms as I did so. "Where do we go from here?" I whispered near his ear.

He turned his head and stared down into my eyes for a beat before answering. "Where do you want to go Isabella?"

I trailed one hand into the hair at the nape of his neck and pulled him down into a kiss and as his tongue played against mine and our lips pressed and nipped, the answer came to me. "Italy," I finally whispered into his parted lips. "I want to go to Italy."

He drew back and arched a brow. "Italy," he said flatly. "Any particular reason why?"

I smiled widely as I looped my arms around his neck and played with the silky blond waves that tickled my fingers. "I hear they're the baddest of the bad-asses." I shrugged and smiled and he chuckled as he pulled me close.

He leaned down and his breath wafted over my cheek and neck as he whispered, "So, you do like danger…" as if it was merely an affirmation of something he'd sensed all along. Knowing his particular talents, it probably was.

I looked up into those dark red eyes and grinned. "Yes, I do."

~o0o~

We arrived at a private airstrip in Seattle just as the sun was setting. I watched as Jasper smirked as he left the keys to the tiny sports car in plain view on the dash. Popping my door open, I arched a brow in question as I glanced back at him. He grinned broadly. "It's Edward's car and he loves the fuckin' thing. It won't last here five minutes after we leave it."

He got out and I chuckled and stood, closing the door behind me. "Serves the prick right," I muttered as I took my bag from Jay and we walked toward the jet he'd chartered.

"Now, whatever ya do," he said before we boarded, "don't eat the fuckin' pilot. I hate flyin' so I never bothered to learn how to fly one of these tin cans. A crash won't kill us unless there's plenty of fire involved, but goddamnit, I sure as shit don't feel like swimmin' either."

I inclined my head. "Got it, don't eat the pilot."

I smirked and climbed the stair set into the jet. I really wasn't worried. He'd taken me for my first meal to the seedy part of the city and I'd had my fill. The part I knew he found curious was my complete lack of attraction to the scent of humans. It wasn't that I hadn't enjoyed the blood once I'd tasted it, it was just that their basic scent didn't spark anything in me. Seems my oddities carried over into this life too.

As I settled into my seat and took out the book I'd chosen from the many Carlisle had left behind, I felt a tiny smile curve my lips as I watched the female flight attendant fawn over the icy cold Major. He sat and stared out the window as she proceeded to offer to be of assistance in _any way_ she could. When he gave a sharp nod and an absent wave of his hand, she busied herself elsewhere.

"At least one of us has the potential to be satisfied on this flight," I muttered as I turned a page. From the corner of my eye, I saw him smirk.

"Dear Isabella," he said lowly. "Here I thought I'd made it clear, I wouldn't leave you wanting." He opened his own book and continued. "Just say the word and I'll take care of you."

"How altruistic of you Major," I replied with a small grin and his lips quirked as he turned a page.

On the long drive and ferry into Seattle, he'd taken it upon himself to brief me on his past. To say I'd been impressed was understating even though I was pretty certain he'd toned it down. Still, what he'd told me made me wonder why he'd spent so many years playing the stressed, shy school boy with the Cullens. I'd yet to ask. I didn't want to pry.

"What is it Bella?"

I closed my book and focused on him. Seems the curiosity lacing my thoughts had affected him. "I was thinking about your past as the Major."

He closed his book and inclined his head as he held my gaze, obviously waiting for me to continue.

"Why the Cullen coven, and why so many years with them? With your…talents, it seems such a waste."

"You would think so, wouldn't you? However, my reasons were purely personal. I was tired Bella—tired of the killin' and the violence. To be frank, I needed a break—a nice long break. With the Cullen coven, that's exactly what I got. When not around humans, I was finally able to relax for the first time in decades. I was also able to pursue higher education which pleased me greatly." He laid his book aside and folded his hands over his abdomen as he relaxed back. "Lately however, I'd found myself becoming more restless with each year that passed. I also found it more difficult with each passing day, not to pop little Edward's head off and turn him into a roman candle, the self-righteous little worm," he grumbled.

For the first time in weeks, I found myself wanting to laugh, but I turned my head and smiled instead until the urge left me.

"Why do you do that Isabella?"

I turned back, my brow pinched in silent question.

He elaborated. "Stifle any good emotions—why?"

I shrugged. "I guess it's just something I became used to. Looking back, I've never been a very demonstrative person to begin with, but when Edward and I became involved, I felt the need to…" I sighed, searching for the right words. Jasper obliged.

"Hide yourself—your true self," he qualified and I nodded, a bit stunned at the accuracy of his summation.

"Yes," I admitted aloud. "That's it exactly."

"And the cutting, that was your release," he stated plainly and I nodded. "All these scars," he gestured and I nodded. "They were my release." And with that statement, I realized, for the first time, there was another being on this planet who understood. It made me feel hopeful.

He smiled, a genuine smile as those dark red eyes continued to study me. "We're not so different, you and I."

I returned his smile with a wan one of my own. "I guess we aren't."

I took up my book again as I thought about the warmth I now felt inside. I had made a connection with Jasper. We had connected over our discovered sameness and it made me smile. He was now special to me and that was a rare thing. Not even my family had held that distinction with me. For some reason, I had despaired of ever developing such ties. Renee—Charlie—they were in my life by biology and circumstance, but this tie with Jasper was a willing one on both our parts, and I decided right then, I would guard it jealously.

~o0o~

The jet touched down in Italy in the dark of night which I was thankful for. I didn't relish the thought of being stuck inside with nothing to do while waiting for darkness. Now that I was in another country, I was anxious to do and see all that I could.

Jasper eyed me curiously as we approached the car he'd arranged. "That's the most enthusiasm I've felt from you Isabella. Care to explain?" he asked as he slid into the driver's seat. I got in and closed my door with a smile. "It's simple Jasper—we're in Italy!"

He chuckled, put the car in gear and tore out of the lot. "Yep, we're in Italy," he glanced at me. "Now, do you wanna go straight to Volterra, or sight-see first?"

I turned in my seat to face him. "Do you mind if we look around a bit first?"

He rested his hand on the wheel as he glanced at me. "I wouldn't have asked if I had Bella, now where?

I thought about it for a minute. I really only wanted to see Volterra proper before visiting the castle. "Just the city of Volterra I think. Then we can head to the castle. Sound good?"

He nodded. "Makes it easy for me," he said as he pinned me with a serious look. "…however, you need to know you can't kill in Volterra. It's a rule and I don't feel like takin' on the whole Volturi if ya break it."

"Damn," I muttered. "And here I thought we could have some fun."

He cocked a brow at me and I nodded. "Don't kill in Volterra…got it."

I could tell we were getting close by the number of homes that dotted the landscape. Soon, we were slowly navigating narrow stone streets between small shops with upper floor apartments. There, my senses picked up the sounds of countless lives as they played out under yellowed lamp-light filtered through dust-laden curtains and opaque glass. It made me lonely for some reason and I sighed.

"What happened to all that excitement Bella?"

I shook off my depressing thoughts and smiled. "What indeed? I guess I let my penchant for sadness get to me." I looked at where we were and back at him as he slowed. "Are we stopping soon?"

He pulled into a central parking lot and cut the engine as he arched a brow at me. "This soon enough for ya?"

I chuckled. "Yeah. So, what now?"

"Now? Now my dear, we walk, sight-see," he grinned at me, "…and hit a few bars."

My brows rose and I shrugged. "I'm game," I said as I got out.

He met me around the back of the car. I took his arm and gestured forward. "Lead on good sir."

"My pleasure Ma'am," he said as we made our way to the main street where any action at all was. The amount of people out for the night surprised me really, along with the festive atmosphere. I had to admit, it was infectious, which considering my earlier mood, was a welcomed change.

After walking a while and people watching, Jasper nodded toward a bar. "How about that one?" he asked.

"Well, considering I've never been in a bar in my life, I'll defer to your judgement."

"Good," he said. "That one it is." And he steered me toward it. Inside, it was as I expected; dark and somewhat smokey. What came as a shock was the loud music. I knew it was loud to humans, but to my newly sensitive hearing, it was deafening. Jasper looked askance at me. "You'll adapt in a bit, don't worry."

He led me through to a table and we sat. Leaning over, he spoke lowly, but amazingly, I could hear him. "Stay here, I'll be right back."

Seeing him head for the bar, I let my eyes wander over the teeming dance floor, realizing with surprise, Jasper was right; I was getting used to the noise.

As I watched the couples move together, I found myself longing to be out there with them which was another surprise. I had never pictured myself as the type to dance in a club, but as I thought about it, with my boring and sheltered life, what did I really know about myself? After all, I'd never had the chance to experience much of anything. I'd gone from being the responsible one in Renee's household, to being the responsible homemaker/student in Charlie's. The craziest, most rebellious thing I'd ever done was not run screaming from the puritanical Edward when I'd figured out what he and his family were. And let's face it, Edward was not even close to being a social rebel. I could just picture the disapproving look on his face if he could see me now.

Jasper interrupted my thoughts as he set a bottle of something and two small glasses in front of me before sliding into the booth seat beside me. "Isabella," he said, as he gestured to the bottle, "…meet Don Julio."

I cocked a brow and he grinned. "Some of the finest tequila available darlin' and trust me, it takes the good shit to even touch our kind."

My gaze flitted warily between him and the innocuous looking bottle. "I don't know Jasper, I'm an anomaly in every other way…my luck, It'll put me flat on my ass."

He poured a shot and slid it to me. "In that case, I'll pick you up." He poured one for himself and held it up with a cocked brow. I sighed and raised my own. "To loosenin' up little Miss B," he toasted. I smirked and downed the shot just as he downed his.

"Shit," I wheezed and he laughed. If I hadn't been struggling to draw breath, the sound of that laugh would have been beautiful. As it was, it was hard to concentrate on anything but the burn that was thankfully lessening, becoming a steady, spreading warmth.

I shot him a glare. "You could have warned me. I mean, the stuff looks like water."

"Water it ain't Miss B." He poured two more and nodded at mine. "Now, pound that, and then we're gonna go dance."

The second shot went down a lot smoother than the first and I smiled as he pulled me from the booth. Before I could walk off though he stopped me and tugged out the tails of my tucked shirt. "What…"

He cut me off as he began unbuttoning it from the bottom. "Just trust me darlin'."

I sighed and moved my arms to the side to let him do whatever he was doing. When he was through, my shirt was tied in a tight knot just under my breasts and resembled a crop shirt. He grinned as he surveyed his handiwork. "There, now I got somewhere to put my hands."

One of said hands grabbed one of mine and he led me to the middle of the crowded dance floor where he turned me away from him, placed his hands on my bare waist and whispered in my ear as he began to move with the beat. "Just feel Isabella, close those eyes and feel…" I did as he said and soon my body was swaying in time with his as he pulled me close. "That's it sweet B, feel me…move with me…" His voice, like raw crushed velvet entranced me as much as the feel of his hands on my skin and the hard, lithe lines of his body. It was like sex, without the intercourse and I found myself becoming more aroused by the second.

As our dance continued, I rolled my head back onto his shoulder and reached back to bury a hand in his hair while pushing back into him. My undoing was when I felt him against me, hard and ready and I moaned his name as our hips rocked in sync. "Jasper…"

His lips found mine and I sucked and nipped before opening fully for his tongue that played against mine. We were lost to the taste and feel of each other for moments before he retreated to soften and end the kiss. "I want you," my voice was but a whisper, but I knew he heard me when he turned me and took my hand. He led me toward our booth which was thankfully in a very dark out of the way corner.

He slid all the way to the corner and poured two more shots as he murmured, "Slide in and get rid of the pants."

I felt my eyes go wide. "Here?" I questioned and he smirked and knocked back his shot. "Yes," was all he said as he met my gaze challengingly. I reached for my shot and tossed it back, never breaking eye contact as I set the empty glass back on the table.

"Fine Major," I said as I popped the button of my jeans and slid into the booth, kicking off my shoes as I did so. "You're on." I shimmied out of my pants and panties and he crooked a finger at me.

"Hop on darlin'." he said with a smirk and so I did, thanking every deity I knew for now having the grace of a vampire as I straddled him.

My arms circled his neck as he buried a hand in my hair and pulled me in for a kiss. He was aggressive and forward, yet gentle and passionate; his lips soft and sensual, his tongue like chocolate and silk as he delved into my mouth.

His fingers brushed my wet center and he groaned into our kiss as two of them slid into me, mimicking what I longed for his cock to do. I broke the kiss and gasped as I rode his hand and he smiled against my lips. "Time for a real ride sweet B."

He removed his fingers and began to enter me and I moaned low and long as I felt the delicious stretch as he filled me. "Sooo gooood," I groaned out as I settled fully onto him with a roll of my hips.

"That's it darlin'," he muttered in instruction, "Drop and roll just like that."

With his hands guiding me, that's just what I did and the crowds and noise fell away as I rose and fell in a slow rhythm, tilting and rolling each time I sank down. God, he was delicious and I couldn't get enough.

The feel of his mouth on my nipple took me by surprise and I opened my eyes to watch as he sucked and squeezed and nipped as I rode him. My hands went into my hair and I found myself moving to the beat of the music, just as we had on the dance floor, but this time, I was working toward something… I was working toward sating that burgeoning ache in my center; a tension and ache that only increased each time his cock slid, inch by delicious inch into my wet core.

Soon, I became frustrated as it seemed I couldn't reach relief at the pace I'd set. "Jasper," I moaned as I gripped his shoulders, "…more Jasper, I need more…"

I felt him shift just a bit as he gripped my hips and then he thrust up to meet me, each stroke slamming into me and stealing my breath as I tossed my head with the sensation. I wanted to scream, I really did, but I held back, whining and whimpering instead as he grunted quietly with his efforts.

My orgasm built and peaked quickly as he fucked me and I felt the tension crest as my release burst through my center. The sensations spread through my body as my walls pulsed and gripped his rigid length. As I threw back my head, he fucked me through it, drawing my orgasm out almost to the point of pain before finally slamming deep with a growl as he filled me.

I clung to him as we recovered and he kissed me sweetly as I rested my head against his.

The sound of slowly clapping hands drew a growl from him as he pulled me close and glared over my shoulder at the intruder. I could tell from the scent he was a vampire and I tucked myself closer to Jasper as the new vampire spoke.

"Quite the show Major Whitlock," the vampire drawled in a lightly accented voice. "Very entertaining and quite unexpected. What, pray tell, brings you to Volterra?"

I could feel Jasper smirk and I peeked up to see the one that spoke. He was regal and breathtaking; easily as beautiful as Jasper, although in a different way. Still, I was captivated.

"We're actually here to see you," Jasper answered with humor lacing his tone. "Isabella, meet one of the three Kings, Caius Volturi."

**Remember, if you like it and want me to continue, please review!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Wasn't able to edit this as closely as I usually do, so please forgive any mistakes. I wanted to get it out to you before I had to leave for my kid's birthday dinner. lol I'll go back over it later. Hope it's not too bad. ~Spudz

P.S. My thanks to Geezerwench for the lovely banner for this story!

* * *

_Previously:_

_"Quite the show Major Whitlock," the vampire drawled in a lightly accented voice. "Very entertaining and quite unexpected. What, pray tell, brings you to Volterra?"_

_I could feel Jasper smirk and I peeked up to see the one that spoke. He was regal and breathtaking; easily as beautiful as Jasper, although in a different way. Still, I was captivated._

_"We're actually here to see you," Jasper answered with humor lacing his tone. "Isabella, meet one of the three Kings, Caius Volturi."_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

I froze for a moment as my mind raced. What a hell of a predicament this was. Then I focused on the King's face; the arched brow, the arrogant, knowing smirk, and I have to admit, it pissed me off for some reason. I wasn't that shy, sad little depressed teen any longer after all. I was now vampire and a damn hot one. Time to turn this encounter around.

Finding my panties in the seat, I quickly slipped them on and slid gracefully out of the booth. Now standing with my back directly in front of the arrogant King, I bent to retrieve my jeans.

I took my time sliding them on, up my legs and slowly over my ass as I stared into Jasper's mirth filled eyes with a smirk. He obviously knew how I was feeling. There was no hiding it from him after all. When I'd fastened them, I turned and held out a hand. "A pleasure," I said as his darkened gaze slowly slid up my body to finally meet my eyes.

He took my hand, raised it and placed a soft kiss on the back. "The pleasure is all mine, lovely Isabella," he murmured as I fought to stay composed through the amazing electric feeling that now hummed through my body from his touch.

His gaze cut over to Jasper. "May I join you?"

Jasper inclined his head. "By all means, please do."

I slid back into the booth next to Jasper as Caius pulled up a chair and sat. He signaled for the waitress and I tried desperately to figure out what had just happened between us. I'd never felt anything quite like that and I struggled to even put what I'd felt to coherent thought. Whatever it had been was instant, all-consuming and I now felt tied to him. I would have to talk to Jasper about it later.

When the waitress arrived he ordered what sounded like a bottle of wine before directing his gaze back to us. "Major Whitlock…it's been a very long time since I've had the pleasure of your company."

Jasper nodded as he slid an arm around my shoulders and I relaxed against him as he answered. "It has."

The wine came and the waitress poured a taste. When it met Caius' approval, she filled the glass and left. Caius relaxed back and smirked. "When last we met, you were living a rather tame existence with Carlisle. Are you still with his coven?"

Jasper absently toyed with his empty shot glass as he answered. "No, we've finally parted company. I went back to Washington to take care of a loose end they'd left behind and now here we are."

Caius lowered his glass and cocked a brow. "Loose end?"

Jasper reached over and poured two more shots for us as he answered. "While living in Washington, Edward had become involved with a human girl whom he later decided to leave behind. She knew what we are, so I went back to take care of the problem seein' as he wasn't willing."

Caius' expression darkened. "Is such behavior a habit with him?"

Jasper knocked back his shot and shrugged a shoulder. "He's done it twice before this 'un. At least those are the ones I know of in the years I was with 'em. I took care of one of 'em and Rosalie took care of the other."

As I listened to this, cold rage filled me. It had never occurred to me that he could have done this before, much less twice before. And took care of? Were they vampires now too, or did he mean that in an entirely different way?

"And Carlisle? What is he thinking letting his childe compromise the secret in such a way? I'm assuming, of course, he knew," Caius drawled as he took a sip from his glass.

"Oh, he knew all right, but he can't seem to deny his golden child anything." He glanced down at me. "If you ever wondered why Rosalie seemed to hate you so fiercely, it's because she had to go back and kill the one he left before you. It changed her havin' to do it since she'd never killed an innocent before. She never really got over it, so when he started messin' with you…"

I nodded as I picked up my shot and downed it. It all made perfect sense now, and I can't say I blamed her. I would have felt the same.

"So the lovely Isabella was the loose end…I had wondered." His eyes met mine and his lips quirked in a half-smile. "You seem very new to this life, although I must say, you have exceptional control for one so young."

Jasper pulled me close and played his fingers through my hair. "She is unique among newborns, there's no doubt about it."

Caius seemed to shake himself from thought as he focused back on Jasper. "Well, this is an issue that needs to be looked into and dealt with. It can't continue, especially if you're not there to clean up. Were the other two turned?"

Jasper pulled out a pack of smokes and lit one, blowing the smoke to the side before answering. "Nope. The one I dealt with was a mess when I went back. Girl could barely function. Her family was gettin' ready to have her hospitalized she was so bad. Muttered constantly about her vampire but nobody believed her. Thought she was crazy, and it's a good thing they did. I made it look like a suicide which no one questioned since she'd been so bad off."

"Hmm, yes that was fortuitous," Caius muttered before taking a drink of wine. He peered into the glass and swirled the contents before looking back up. "And the other?"

Jasper stubbed out his cigarette and poured another shot before relaxing back in the seat. "Well, as I said, Rose took care of that one. I was off helping out a friend in a fight—you remember Pete?"

Caius smirked and nodded. "I do."

"I can only tell ya what Rose told me later. One thing ya need to know is Rose hates this life. Consequently, she'd rather see someone dead than turned, so that's what she did."

I tensed and looked up at Jasper. "She didn't even give her a choice? Was the girl in her right mind?"

Jasper shrugged and drank his shot. "From what Rose said, yeah, the girl was fine and wanted nothing more than to be turned. Rose snapped her neck and staged a car accident." He met my eyes and shrugged. "Like I said, Rose hates what she is and would never turn someone."

Caius smirked into his glass. "A bit harsh, that, although still within the law."

A shiver ran up my spine. "I suppose I should be thankful it was you who came for me and not Rose," I muttered as I lifted the shot glass and drained it.

Jasper chuckled. "You don't know the half of it darlin'. I had to get Emmett to watch her every minute. She was hell bent to take care of you. You pissed her off worse than any human ever has since you wanted to be turned so badly." He nodded. "Yep, she'd a' killed you with pleasure."

I smirked as I poured another shot. "Well, now I don't feel bad for the bitch. Back to pure hate it is." I raised my glass in a mock toast and drained it as Jasper chuckled. Caius merely smirked as he watched me through hooded eyes.

I had to admit, his steady stare was getting to me; he affected me and I wasn't sure why. Maybe it was just the damn tequila? Still, it was as though I could feel a caress wherever his gaze touched on me. It was a bit maddening and I tucked myself closer to Jasper as a slow grin curved Caius' crimson lips, I'm assuming, at my obvious discomfort.

Slowly sliding his glass onto the table, he rose and held out a hand to me. "Would you care to dance, beautiful Isabella?"

I glanced at Jasper and he nodded. "Go ahead if you want darlin'. You're your own woman and I ain't gonna stop ya."

Sliding my feet into my shoes, I stood and took Caius' hand, once again amazed at the feeling that coursed through me at his touch.

He led me down a short course of stairs and into the center of the floor where he turned me to him and pulled me close. I circled my arms around his neck as his hands glided down my sides where they came to rest at the small of my back.

As we started to sway, his eyes stared into mine and I found that I couldn't look away from that heated red gaze. "What is this?" I questioned in quiet wonder and he cupped the back of my head with one hand and brushed his lips over mine in a whisper of a kiss.

"What does it feel like?" he answered with a question against my parted lips.

My eyes closed completely as I kissed him, keeping it light and soft as we moved and breathed together. "Like nothing I've ever felt before," I breathed.

He smiled against my cheek as he moved to whisper in my ear. "That is because it is a rare thing to find one's mate lovely Isabella."

I drew back and stared at him, stunned at what he'd just said but it was obvious to me, as he stared back, he was serious. "What does this mean?" I asked as our slow dance continued.

His lips trailed down to my neck where he placed light kisses as I leaned into him. "What do you want it to mean?" he murmured.

I closed my eyes and savored the feel of him against me as I thought on his question. "I don't know," I finally admitted aloud.

A soft laugh was his reply as his lips found mine again. I could taste the wine he'd had but under that, I could taste him and he was intoxicating.

With a slight tilt of his head, he deepened the kiss and I moaned into his mouth as his tongue entwined with mine. He was pulling me closer now and I could feel every dip and plane of his body against mine as he sucked gently on my lower lip. "Isabella," he murmured against my cheek between kisses. "Will you accompany me back to the castle?"

I couldn't have said no even if I'd wanted to. Something had flared to life within me, something tied directly to him and I just couldn't deny him. "Yes," I whispered. "I will."

I felt a smile curve his lips a second before he kissed me again. "Good," he whispered as he straightened and took my hand. He turned and looked back at me with a gentle tug to my hand. "Let's be on our way then."

We walked back up the stairs and to the table where Jasper still reclined. He watched us approach with a knowing smirk. "Leavin' already?" he questioned when we stopped at the table.

"Isabella is coming back to the castle with me. You are welcome to join us. I'm sure Dora would be happy to see you again."

Jasper waved the hand that rested by his glass. "You go ahead. I'll catch up with ya tomorrow."

I felt a moment of panic and his eyes met mine. "This is fine darlin'. I'll see ya tomorrow, don't worry."

Feeling reassured by that, I smiled and nodded. "If you're sure…"

He smiled. "I'm sure sugar. I know y'all have a lot to talk about and I intend to enjoy the rest of the evening." He looked to Caius and inclined his head. "Caius, until tomorrow…"

Caius placed his arm around my waist. "Until tomorrow, Major…"

We walked out of the bar and over to a waiting limo where he helped me in and slid in beside me. "I'm done for the evening Felix," he said as he kissed my hand. The driver said nothing but pulled smoothly out of the lot.

"It's a very short ride," Caius said as his fingers traced my temple and cheek. "Have you seen the castle?"

"Only from a distance," I answered.

He ducked down just a bit and pointed out the window. "Well, there it is. We'll be entering from the underground garage. You won't see much of the interior tonight as we'll be going straight up to my quarters."

Nerves gripped me as I studied his regal profile. "All right," I murmured as I wondered what he was expecting of me. Did he think we'd have sex? I sighed and looked out the darkened window. He most likely did. We were mates or so he'd said…why wouldn't he expect that? Still, I couldn't help but feel reluctant to take such a step with him. We'd only just met after all, and to top that, his first glimpse of me had been while Jasper and I… God, what he must think of me!

"Caius?"

"Hmm?" he answered as he stared straight ahead.

"What was your purpose for inviting me back to the castle this evening?"

He turned his head and looked into my eyes. "I intend you claim you Isabella," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

I gasped. "But…"

He smirked. "But what?"

My brow pinched. "What about what you saw between Jasper and I?"

"What about it?"

I had to admit, I was shocked by his nonchalant attitude. "We were…we…" I stuttered and he laughed.

"Having sex Isabella? Yes, I know. It was quite the show. Very enticing," he ended with a smile.

"I don't do that…I mean…I never," I rushed out and he smirked at me.

"Just what is troubling you about this situation Isabella?"

I glared at him. "Fine. I'm not a whore. Jasper was my first and that was the day he turned me."

"Good," he said baldly. "I can't stand breaking in virgins and as far as Major Whitlock goes, well, we've shared in the past. We live very long lives Isabella…too long to be as puritanical as the humans are. You'll get used to it."

I know I probably resembled a fish as I stared. "You two have…shared?"

He chuckled. "Oh yes. Dora just loves Major Whitlock."

The limo pulled into the garage and stopped and he moved to open the door. Before he could step out, I stopped him with a hand on his arm. "Dora?" I questioned.

"Yes," he said as he stood and held out his hand.

I took it and stood from the car. "Who is Dora?"

He looked down at me and cupped my cheek as he answered. "My wife."

**Your thoughts? Please review!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Hi all! This is a bit of an informative/transitional chapter. Still, I hope you find it an enjoyable read. ~Spudz

* * *

~o0o~

_Previously:_

_I took it and stood from the car. "Who is Dora?"_

_He looked down at me and cupped my cheek as he answered. "My wife."_

* * *

~o0o~

**Chapter 5**

He smiled benignly at what I'm sure was a stunned expression on my face, took my hand and tugged me along as the enormity of his revelation slowly sank in. _'His wife?'_ I thought. _'If that be the case, what the fuck am I doing here?'_ Still I followed on silently, wondering just what it was he expected of me. Did he really think we'd have sex this night?

I glanced at his profile as we walked; his calm confidence, his sure stride… There was nothing hesitant about the man—at all and once again, I found myself getting a little pissed off by that despite the connection that still hummed through me from his touch.

After a short elevator ride and a few steps down a wide hall, we stopped in front of two ornate doors which he unlocked and swung wide. Gesturing inside, he glanced at me and I stepped in and stopped in the entryway of a lavish living room. As I looked around, he closed the doors and passed me as he unbuttoned and removed his jacket which he carelessly tossed over the back of a plush chair. "Please come in Isabella, make yourself comfortable." He turned as he loosened and removed his tie. "Would you care for a drink?"

"No, thank you," I murmured as I took a seat and watched him. Graceful and elegant didn't begin to describe him and yet there was no mistaking his masculinity as he moved about the room. After he'd poured himself a brandy, he leaned back against the sideboard and smirked at me over the rim of his glass.

"What is on your mind my lovely mate? It is obvious something troubles you."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "That's a bit of an understatement," I said as I crossed my legs and leaned back.

He cocked a brow as he slowly swirled the contents of the crystal snifter. "And yet, I am no closer to knowing the cause," he drawled before taking a sip.

I was now sure he was toying with me. He wasn't stupid after all. "Perhaps I'm disturbed to find out the male who would claim me as mate this night is married? If I go through with this, that makes me the other woman; a distinction I find unacceptable."

A smirk quirked his lips; the very same that I now found both attractive and irritating.

"My marital status holds no bearing on our relationship as mates Isabella."

My anger spiked at his nonchalance. "I disagree."

His eyes darkened a shade and his nostrils flared. "Just what would you have me do Isabella? Dora and I have been married for hundreds of years. Would you have me sever ties? Cast her out? I would no more do that than I would disregard you as my mate." He stood straight and downed the contents of the snifter before turning a hot gaze back on me. "No, I will not. You will learn to accept it."

I stood, hands clenched into tight fists at my sides. "I will not. Good evening to you." With that, I turned and strode toward the door but before I could reach it, I found myself pinned to the wall with a hard body flush against me and those sensual lips grazing mine which were parted in shock.

"You are my mate and will not leave here without bearing my mark," he hissed as he tilted my head and ruthlessly sank his fangs into my flesh.

As he injected his venom into me, forever combining our scents, I moaned and writhed against him. I couldn't help it; the feel of his bite, of our strengthening connection, of his body, hard and ready against mine…it was all overwhelming and even though my very human reasoning rebelled against him, the vampire within wanted nothing more than to submit. Oh, how I wanted to submit… In the end though, as soon as he removed his fangs from my flesh, my thinking mind won out and I slapped him and walked out with his parting words echoing in my mind: "You will be back my mate."

It took me a while to find my way out of that damned castle. It took me even longer to find the area of town I'd been in with Jasper. When I finally recognized the street we'd walked down, I relaxed marginally and made my way toward the bar. Before I could reach it though, I flinched at the sound of a familiar voice laced with humor. "So, I take it things didn't go well?"

I spun toward the voice to see the flaring red glow of a cigarette as he leaned casually against the corner of a building. He stepped toward me out of the shadows and smirked as he flipped the cigarette into a nearby butt can.

"How do you still manage to surprise me? I thought once I was changed that would cease to happen."

His smirk stretched into a grin. "Despite what Edward always said, I find ya to be most unobservant Isabella. I reckon that's somethin' we'll have to work on."

I frowned. "Hmm, yeah, I guess so," I said as he gestured in the direction of the lot he'd parked in.

"C'mon darlin', let's go get a room and you can finally answer my question."

~o0o~

As I stepped into the room he'd gotten us, I relaxed immediately. It was clean, comfortable and somewhat up-scale, but would never approach being lavish. As far as I was concerned, it was perfect.

After setting the locks, he moved into the room while shooting me a half smile. "Figured you'd appreciate a simple room rather than a suite."

I nodded as I stepped out of my shoes and sat on the bed. "You're right. Thanks."

"No problem," he said as he toed off his boots and headed into the bathroom. I heard the shower come on and relaxed back against the pillows as my thoughts returned to a certain blond King. I wasn't sure why, but since the confrontation with him in his rooms, every time he crossed my mind, pain flared through me accompanied by an almost desperate longing. _'What the hell?'_ I thought. _'I barely know him!_ _How could this be?'_ I closed my eyes and absently rubbed my chest. I may not know the 'why' of it, but there was no denying that I'd been affected. The part that really scared me however, was that this feeling of desperation was only strengthening.

"Are you all right?"

I startled and snapped my gaze up to a towel-clad Jasper who was staring at me knowingly. "Sure," I rushed out. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He walked to his bag and got out a pair of boxers. Shamelessly dropping the towel, he stepped into them as he answered. "Oh, I don't know Isabella, but let me take an educated guess." He pinned me with a steely gaze. "The pain and longing I feel comin' from ya might have something to do with the fact ya let him mark ya and then left without completin' the bond."

I felt scolded by him for some reason and frowned. "Is that bad?"

He chuckled as he drew back the drape and opened the window before lighting a cigarette. Leaning back against the dresser, he narrowed his eyes as he took a drag while studying me intently. Just when I thought I'd lose it at his silence, he exhaled a plume of smoke and drawled out his answer. "Put it this way baby girl, if ya didn't want a matin' relationship with Caius Volturi…well, ya done fucked up."

I scowled. "Explain," I said coldly and he arched an unimpressed brow at me as he took a slow drag from his smoke. I took a calming breath and tried again, softening my tone. "Explain, please?"

"Well, up until he sunk his fangs in ya, you had a choice. Ya could a' rejected the mating."

I clenched my jaw for a moment before actively calming and asking what I already knew. "And now?"

He smirked and stubbed out the cigarette in the nearby ashtray as he answered. "Now, to have any sort of peace at all, you're gonna have to complete the bond. Only then will ya be able to leave him for any amount of time without pain building rapidly and drivin'' ya back to him."

I clenched my fists and stared out the window. "Motherfucker," I muttered. "The bastard knew what he was doing."

He pulled out a clean pair of jeans and stepped into them as I pinned him with a glare. He simply stared back steadily as he leaned against the dresser again.

"Why didn't you warn me?"

He arched a brow. "When was I supposed to do that Isabella? You danced with him and then left willingly. All I felt from either of ya was a fuck-ton a' lust. You're a big girl and not my mate, so I let ya make your own decisions."

My anger spiked. "You're my sire! All this vampire shit is new to me! How was I supposed to know I would be tied to him for fucking eternity if I let him bite me?"

He chuckled. "If blamin' me makes ya feel better Isabella, go right ahead, but we both know you're not that stupid. Ya feel a sire bond with me, correct?"

I nodded.

"And ya know how that bond was formed?"

I nodded and he raised his brows expectantly. I gritted my teeth and gave him what he wanted. "Fine! The sire bond was formed when you bit and changed me."

"That's right Isabella. Vampires bite each other all the time in fights and battles, but if you notice, it's instinctual to guard your neck at all times. The only time a vampire is bitten on the neck is willingly in a bonding or unwillingly during a kill. If the kill isn't made for whatever reason, a bond will form, it's as simple as that. If a vampire who's not your mate or sire manages to bite your neck and not kill ya, the only way to break that accidental bond is to kill that vampire."

Hope flared for the barest moment until he smirked and shook his head. "Ya can't kill your mate darlin'. To do so would mean killin' yourself—slowly and painfully. There's just no way outta this for you now but to complete the bond."

I could literally feel my eyes change as rage suffused my entire body. "So, I have no choice but to go be his whore for a night."

I'd expected him to laugh or mock me, but he didn't. Instead, I froze under his heavy regard that had me feeling as though he saw right through me. He probably did.

"You still think and act like a human. You are _not_ a human. _He_ is not a human. Have you even stopped to consider the age behind the vampire you're treating like a twenty-something mortal?"

I felt shame for some reason and shook my head as I stared into my lap.

"He's over two thousand years old Isabella. You're not dealin' with some college boy here. Think about that for a while."

Defiance reared its head and I snapped my head up to sneer at him. "What? So now I'm supposed to feel awe in his presence…treat him with reverence?" I scoffed and looked away.

He reached over and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. As he took one out and lit it, I felt his oppressive gaze settle back on me. "Go take a shower. Ya smell like the inside of that bar. When you're done and more rational, we'll continue this talk."

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Some character/relationship development in this chapter. You all be sure to let me know if I'm boring ya with this, yeah? Lost a couple of readers last chapter because of Caius. All I can say is things aren't always what they appear to be, especially with me sailing the ship. lol ~Spudz

* * *

~o0o~

_Previously:_

_He reached over and grabbed his pack of cigarettes. As he took one out and lit it, I felt his oppressive gaze settle back on me. "Go take a shower. Ya smell like the inside of that bar. When you're done and more rational, we'll continue this talk."_

* * *

_~o0o~_

**Chapter 6**

As I stepped under the warm spray, I couldn't help but think about the look I'd seen in Jasper's eyes as I'd passed him on the way to the bathroom. The only reason it registered with me at all is because of how startled I was by it; it was something very close to…regret…would be the only way I could describe it. I scoffed as I lathered my hair. What a ridiculous thought, after all, what in the world could he possibly regret in this situation?

Pity, I thought. Yeah, it was probably just pity he felt towards me and my current situation. After all, I was now in for an eternity with Caius Volturi—a man—correction—a vampire who expected me to settle for being his dish on the side. Just the thought of it had me clenching my jaw even as this infernal pain in my chest seemed to increase with every minute that passed.

As I stood under the spray to rinse, I couldn't help but feel the hopelessness of my situation keenly and the cursed longing I felt wasn't helping with my mindset in the least.

Would I ever be truly happy, or was I now damned to an eternity of pain, humiliation and misery?

Good god, what have I done? Seems I'd gone from the proverbial frying pan and right into an eternal fire.

With that simple thought, I was overwhelmed by the irony of it all and I broke into hysterical laughter that soon morphed into tearless sobs as I collapsed on the shower floor.

I'm not sure how long I was there, caught in pitying thoughts and deep despair but when I began to return to my senses, I was wrapped in a towel and cradled against a strong, comforting chest.

"Shh, darlin'," he whispered as he rocked me. "This is gonna be fine…just a bump in the road…you're gonna be fine," he murmured and oh god, how I wanted to believe him.

I pulled myself closer and clenched my eyes shut, just trying to hang onto this feeling of safety he afforded me.

"How Jasper? How will anything be okay? I can't see my way through this time and it scares me. I—I can't even escape through death this time—not easily anyway," I choked and his arms tightened around me.

"None of that now Isabella; I won't have ya talkin' like that. You're a lot stronger than ya know, and this is gonna get better. There are just certain things ya gotta do now; things ya gotta face, but they aren't insurmountable darlin'."

I shook my head and clung to him. "I can't do it Jasper—I can't…"

"Hey," he said as he grasped my face and made me meet his stern gaze. "You can and you will." He sighed as we studied each other for a moment. "And god help me, but I'll be here for ya. Ya don't have to do it alone, ya hear?"

I fought the sudden and inexplicable urge to smirk and cocked a brow at him instead. "Really? Does this mean you'll be joining in when I go see Caius?"

He set me next to him on the bed and reached for his smokes. As he took one out and lit it, he shot me a scowling smirk. "Smart-ass," he grumbled as he took a drag and blew it out. "Afraid you're on your own for that part darlin'." He smirked. "I mean, I've known Caius a long time but never like that, so it ain't happenin' now either, not that he hasn't offered," he finished in a mumble and I felt my brows climb.

"No shit?" I questioned. He simply arched a brow and took a deep drag from his smoke. "He really is quite…liberal in the bedroom, isn't he?" I murmured as I looked away.

He got up, dug some clothes out for me and tossed them to me. "Get dressed Bella." He glanced at the clock beside the bed. "We got a castle to go to in just a couple of hours."

I felt dread fill me and he glanced at me sharply. "Can you really say you're not attracted to him Bella? I mean, I was sure you were gonna be gone for the night after ya left with him last night. The lust you were throwin' off was thick enough to make that a pretty safe assessment."

I frowned and looked up at him where he leaned against the dresser. "No damn it, I can't deny it." My fists clenched at the conflicting feelings of longing and anger that warred within me. "I just…" My jaw tensed and I growled for the very first time. "I just wish he acted a little more…" I trailed off, searching for the right words and he smirked.

"What? Like a lovelorn Victorian gentleman?" he asked with a raised brow.

As soon as the words were out of his mouth, I was torn between shame and anger. I went with anger. "That was beyond low, don't you think Jasper?" I asked as I jerked on my clothes while shooting him a dark look. He merely shrugged.

"You need to face these things before you'll ever hope to get over 'em Isabella. That's just the way this emotional shit works. Are you tellin' me you're still so hung up on the golden boy that you can't stand the subject being broached in any way?"

After fastening my pants, I sat on the bed and sighed. "You're right Jasper. It's ridiculous for me to be unable to even speak of Edward." I looked up at him and met that unrelenting gaze. "Not very mature of me, is it?"

His eyes seemed to see through me and his look was fierce when he finally spoke. "Never give someone so much of yourself that losing them would destroy you Isabella. _Never_ give someone that much power in your life. You handed Edward that power over you and you've yet to take it back. I'm tellin' you now…_Take. It. Back._  
…and _never_ hand it over again."

I watched in silent awe and interest as he lit another cigarette and solemnly stared down at it. His hand was shaking, his body tense and I couldn't help but wonder if he spoke from experience. Grimly, I decided he probably did, especially if his current lost expression was any indicator.

"Jasper?" My brow furrowed as he seemed to startle at the sound of my voice. It was subtle; a human wouldn't have caught it, but I knew I hadn't imagined it and it worried me. Jasper was a rock, right? Virtually untouchable—at least that's the impression I'd had of him since he'd revealed his true self to me in Forks… But now, he seemed shaken and judging from what we'd just been speaking about, I could only guess it had something to do with a past love; something he'd buried deeply and thought of rarely…

He seemed to snap out of it instantly and was back to the Jasper I knew; cool confident, unflappable. "Yeah darlin'?" he asked as he stood straight and dug out a shirt to wear.

"Everything okay? You seemed to be deep in thought…"

His lips quirked into a smile that didn't touch his eyes. "It's easy to do with enough years behind ya sugar but I'm fine." He glanced out the window and back at me. "Now, put some shoes on so we can get to the castle and get this over with while we still have some cloud cover."

I nodded as I grabbed my shoes, knowing he was right if the increasing pain in my chest was anything to go by. It was obvious to me that I could rant and rage against this fate but it would be all for naught. In the end, it was unavoidable.

When I had my shoes on, I stared down at my lap and muttered, "So, you're sure I'll be able to walk away from him after I do this; after the bond is complete?"

I met his solemn stare and he gave me a nod. "It ain't like you'll be able to stay away forever—you'll have to see him every few months I would guess—but yes, you'll be able to walk away if that's what ya decide ya want."

I stared into his eyes. "You won't leave me behind will you?"

He looked away for a moment and then back at me. "I knew what I was gettin' into when I decided to turn ya Isabella… No, I won't leave ya behind, not as long as ya need me."

After a moment of him letting me feel his total resolve, I smiled softly. "Thanks Jay."

His brows inched up. "Jay?" he questioned with a smirk.

I grinned evilly. "Would you rather I call you Jazzy?" I asked, pitching my voice higher than usual.

He narrowed his eyes at me and my grin widened. "I'm gonna overlook ya even bringin' that up darlin'—this time."

He walked to the door and opened it for me as he gestured into the hall with a flourish and smirk. "Your King awaits My Lady."

"Thanks for the reminder," I grumbled as I walked by. When we fell into step together, I glanced at him only to see him looking tense and grim again. "You know, you look much better with a smile."

"Really now…" he drawled as we descended the stairs. "And I suppose you'd rather I grin like a village idiot all the time?"

"So surly," I muttered as we exited the building and headed for the rental car.

"No, not an idiot," I finally answered as we got in the car and he started it. "I just—well, I like your smile," I finished weakly as I glanced at him.

He pulled out into the narrow street and muttered "Huh."

"That's it?" I asked after a few beats of silence.

He looked perplexed. "What's it?"

I frowned at him. "I tell you I like your smile and all you have to say is 'huh'?"

He smirked at me and looked back at the road. "All right Isabella. Thank you for the compliment and may I just say my Lady, your smile is as the sun _emerging_ from a stormy sky," he gestured imperiously with one hand as he spoke, "…or the beauty of a _rainbow_ after a storm or a _unicorn_ frolickin'…"

He trailed off with a surprisingly youthful laugh as I punched him in the arm. "You ass," I muttered and he grinned widely as he drove. I observed him for a few moments and my only thought was the teasing was worth it, if only just to see that smile and that panty-melting dimple in his cheek.

All too soon however, we were being directed to a parking space in the underground garage of the castle. "Seems like the ass was expecting us," I mumbled as Jay parked and turned off the car.

"Well, yeah, with how things were left between ya, it was pretty much a guarantee you'd be back darlin'."

"Ahh!" I held up a hand. "Sorry I mentioned it. Let's just drop it until we're done here and away from this place?"

He eyed me for a moment. "Don't go lettin' this tear into ya darlin'. You're stronger than this, ya hear? Ya go in there with your head up and ya come back out the very same way. That's how ya deal with this, ya hear? You're doin' this for you and whether you leave afterward is entirely up to you; your decision, no one else's."

I reached over and took his hand and he stared at it for a beat before giving it a gentle squeeze. That gesture, combined with his words was just what I needed and I nodded gratefully. "Thanks again Jay," I murmured and got out of the car.

**Your thoughts? Please review!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Reviews motivate and are appreciated. Citrus ahead. Not for minors. ~Spudz

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"The Patient"  
~ By Tool ~

A groan of tedium escapes me,  
Startling the fearful.  
Is this a test? It has to be,  
Otherwise I can't go on.  
Draining patience, drained vitality.  
This paranoid, paralyzed vampire act's a little old.

But I'm still right here  
Giving blood, keeping faith,  
And I'm still right here.

Wait it out.  
Gonna wait it out.  
Be patient (wait it out).

If there were no reward to reap,  
No loving embrace to see me through,  
This tedious path I've chosen here,  
I certainly would've walked away by now.  
Gonna wait it out.

If there were no desire to heal  
A damaged and broken man along  
This tedious path I've chosen here  
I certainly would've walked away by now.

And I still may ... [sigh] ... I still may.

Be patient.  
I must keep reminding myself of this.

And if there were no rewards to heal,  
No loving embrace to see me through  
This tedious path I've chosen here,  
I certainly would've walked away by now.  
And I still may.

Gonna wait it out.

~o0o~

* * *

As soon as we entered the castle proper, we were met by a guard whose name I would learn was Demetri. He greeted Jasper warmly, much to my surprise. "Major Whitlock! A pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise Demetri," Jasper said while the two grasped forearms firmly in what looked to be a warrior greeting of old.

"How have you fared these past years my friend?"

Jasper grinned and it was chilling. There was a hard edge to it and a feral glint in his eyes. "You know me Demetri," he drawled, his tone bordering on bitter. "…always the survivor. _That's_ how I've fared."

Demetri chuckled ruefully as he studied Jasper with narrowed eyes. "Indeed my old friend, you speak truth," he murmured thoughtfully. Seemingly shaking himself from his thoughts after a beat, he turned to me and gave a crisp half-bow. "My Lady, I am to escort you to Lord Caius' chambers without delay." He turned back to Jasper. "Major, Lady Athenadora awaits your presence in the royal receiving room adjacent to her chambers, do you recall the location?"

Jasper inclined his head. "I do indeed."

Demetri grinned and gestured down the hall with a flourish. "Very well then, My Lady, this way if you please?"

"Yeah, sure," I murmured and followed as he began walking at a brisk pace. I glanced back in time to see Jasper take a quick left and disappear.

Two halls down, Demetri finally looked back and must have realized I was nearly jogging to keep up with his long strides because he stopped and looked apologetic. "Forgive me My Lady."

"It's okay," I told him with a shrug. Still, I pointed at my legs. "Unfortunately, the change didn't add anything to my height or the length of my stride," I finished with a smile, trying and failing to add levity to the atmosphere.

He merely made a noncommittal noise at the back of his throat and began walking again, more slowly this time. Seems he didn't want to be friendly… I glanced up at him, deciding to appease my curiosity. "Why do you call me that; my Lady? My name's Bella, please use it."

He glanced askance quickly before responding, his tone cordial but flat. "I could not possibly. You are the mate of Lord Caius, a position which demands respect. I would be showing great disrespect to My Lord and King were I to address you in any other manner."

I felt my brows inch up. "Even if I give you permission?"

He inclined his head, his demeanor cooling noticeably. "With all due respect My Lady, it is not your place to give me such a leave. He is my Lord and King."

I scowled at his implication. "Why do I feel as though I've time-traveled?"

He refrained from any comment and soon we arrived at a familiar set of double doors which he rapped on sharply and opened when bid. He immediately stepped in and bowed low. "My Lord, Lady Isabella has arrived."

Stepping past him and into the room, I watched as Caius glanced up from the arm chair he regally occupied. I say this because the male could never do something as plebeian as sit. "Yes, I see that Demetri, thank you," he said as he closed his book and laid it aside. "Leave us and see that we're not disturbed."

Demetri bowed deeply once more. "My Lord," he said as he stepped out and closed the door with a finality that left me feeling at odds.

Caius smirked and rose gracefully to prowl toward me. When he reached me, I could actually feel my blood thrum through my veins at the mere scent of him and my breath hitched. His eyes were hooded and he breathed deeply, his blood-blushed lips now parted the barest amount. "Isabella," he purred lowly as the backs of his fingers trailed lightly down the side of my face. "My beautiful Isabella…how good of you to return to me my lovely."

He dipped his head and brushed his lips over his mark and my head tilted as I stifled a moan, my every nerve ending alive to his presence and touch. "So responsive," he whispered with a smile and my lips parted to allow my rapid breaths free rein.

_'What is this?'_ I thought with alarm somewhere deep in my consciousness. _'How can he possibly affect me this way? What is wrong with me that I want him so completely, so undeniably and all from such seemingly chaste contact?'_

He offered his arm and I took it as he led me to the sofa. "Please," he gestured, "sit and make yourself comfortable."

I took the offered seat and he walked to a sideboard where he poured two glasses of wine from an open bottle. Walking back to me, he handed me one as he took the seat next to me. He reclined back, his arm stretching along the back of the sofa as his fingers found and toyed with a lock of my hair. Taking a slow sip of wine, he simply watched me from under his lashes. He unnerved me and I was sure he was aware of that fact as I watched his smirk grow into a knowing smile. "Please," he entreated just when I thought I'd crack from the tension. "…won't you try the wine? It's my favorite and I'd like your opinion."

I arched a brow. "My opinion matters, why?"

He blinked lazily at me as he smiled, sharp fangs making an appearance as he did so. Viciously, I stifled a delicious shiver as my traitorous eyes roamed his face and body.

Dangerous and gorgeous didn't even begin to encompass how he looked at that moment and my body rebelled against my mind entirely: It wanted him—more than ever. "You are my mate Isabella. Everything about you matters to me."

I stared him down and tried to act unaffected. "I'm hardly a sommelier," I muttered as my hands trembled around the fragile glass. "I never even drink wine."

He smiled and gestured toward the glass. "Please, humor me."

I looked down at the glass and swirled it before giving it a taste and was pleasantly surprised. I allowed myself a small smile as I looked back at him. "It's lovely," I said and it really was. He looked pleased.

"Good, I'm glad you like it. Now, perhaps you'll even drink it?" he asked with a raised brow and I laughed lightly.

"Yes, perhaps I will."

He set his glass on the table next to him before relaxing back to look at me again. "It would go far to relax you my lovely," he drawled. "I can feel your tension and I must say, it's most disconcerting."

If he'd been trying to relax me, his words had the exact opposite effect and I felt myself close off as our brief discussion from the previous evening flooded my thoughts. It was like an ice bath.

"I find many things about you disconcerting Caius, chiefly among them your marital status."

"Pfft," he scoffed, "I find such topics tiresome Isabella especially as they have no bearing on your status as my mate."

I tensed and set my glass to the side with a scowl.

"Come, come my dear, this changes nothing," he placated while rubbing my shoulder. "You must simply learn to accept the fact that you are no longer human and certain customs and standards of human society no longer apply. For instance, you will never find the equivalent of a mate bond in the human race." He smirked. "A shame, wouldn't you say?"

I studied his haughty countenance and smirked. "Then why, dear Caius, do you insist on keeping your wife, with whom you share no such vampire bond? Your tie with her is merely a flimsy human marriage bond, is it not?"

He smiled and I felt a chill at the calculating look in his eyes. "Clever girl, aren't you my dear? Still, all the wit and cunning in the world will not change the fact that we are mates and should you try to ignore that fact, as the younger vampire in this pairing, you will suffer far more than I, rest assured."

His words, combined with the pain I'd already felt during our short separation brought me up short. Certainly, it was easy to sit not six inches from him and tell myself I could rebel if needs be, but that's because the pain was absent for the moment with him so near. I knew it to be an entirely different story when we were parted and the longer we remained so, the greater the severity. In short, I was still screwed, yet here I was, still arguing.

I looked away from him and out the window as I regained focus. I had a goal in coming here and I meant to achieve it. Doing so would require submission, at least for the time being. It would behoove me not to lose sight of that again.

Still, I knew instinctively the bond we shared required more; more than simply going through the motions. I wanted to feel. I needed to feel real emotion from him. Was there a real Caius under the cocky mask? I had to know, and so I faced him and took his hand, our bond flaring at the contact. "Why, Caius?" I questioned while meeting his gaze.

His brows drew together in bemusement. "Why what, Isabella?"

"Why do you cling to her? Why do you insist on dishonoring our mating?"

He snatched his hand back with a quiet growl and I rushed on. "Do you love her? Is that it? Does she mean that much to you that you can't bring yourself to love and honor me properly?"

My eyes followed him as he stood and stalked away to stare out the window, my heart growing heavy with dread as moments of silence ticked by. "You can never love me, can you Caius?" I whispered, now feeling very dead inside where moments before I'd felt our bond thrumming with life.

His shoulders tensed impossibly more as he answered, his voice tense but quiet. "That is not the case at all, Isabella." He turned to me and the naked emotion in his eyes took my breath away. They were filled with regret and…longing. "Athenadora and I have been together for centuries, Isabella and while I understand your misgivings, I must ask you to listen and try to understand mine."

He fell silent and we gazed at each other for moments before I blew out a breath and nodded.

He smiled sadly. "I was very lonely when Aro turned her and gifted her to me and though she isn't my mate, she has always been a very loyal and warm companion. We have a great regard for each other. I would even go so far as to say she has always been my dearest friend." He reached over and took my hand as he continued in quiet tones. "Just over a century ago, we had a certain coven visit here, and while that's not an unusual event, it turned out to be monumental for her, or rather, would have been…" He tilted his head and met my gaze, that wan smile still in place as he spoke. "You see, in that visiting coven, she found her mate."

I felt my eyes go wide as my lips parted in shock. "Well then, why is all—" I trailed off as he held up a hand.

"I was away at the time," he murmured, seemingly lost once again in the memories. "There were more skirmishes in those days you see and I always led our battles." He paused for a sip of wine and stared into the ruby liquid as he continued. "As instincts demand, they bonded fully," he stated while meeting my eyes. I bit my lip and nodded for him to continue. "After bonding, she sent him away and made Aro and Marcus vow on their honor that they would not reveal his identity to me; not because she feared for his safety from me, but she feared I would dissolve our marriage and be alone once again. And I would have, for her." He raised his head and stared into my eyes. "She has never revealed his identity to me and has never shown an affinity toward anyone that would have me guessing either. She has refused to leave me alone and will not even speak of it. By mutual agreement through these many years, we've both taken other lovers; a day here, a night there, but our loyalty and friendship remains constant." He pulled my hand to his lips and kissed it. "How can I cast her away after such a sacrifice?"

I pulled my hand back to my lap. "Have you told her of me?"

He looked away and shook his head. "I have not. Not yet."

I growled in frustration. "Why not? Has it not occurred to you that you both could now be happy?"

He scowled. "To my knowledge, she hasn't seen him in decades. She's even told me she's not sure of his continued existence. I know her Isabella; she would sacrifice herself and leave here if she knew about you, even if it cost her her life. We have many enemies, just waiting for such an opportunity." He pinned me with a hard stare. "Would you have me subject her to that?"

I studied his earnest expression and felt my heart drop. I had desired real emotion from him and he hadn't disappointed, but the level of care and commitment he'd shown toward his wife hadn't been what I'd been looking for. _'Be careful what you wish for, indeed,'_ I thought with bitter resignation as I reached for his hand and stood.

Looking up into his eyes, I pulled him close and kissed him, once again losing myself in the feel and taste of him. It was easy to do, especially as I surrendered to my instincts.

He growled low in his chest as his velvet tongue delved past my parted lips to tangle and taste while pulling me close against his hardness. I moaned and pulled away while grabbing his hand. "Take me to bed Caius," I said without meeting his eyes. I needed to get this done while my body hummed and instincts raged. It was the only way…

He led me to his room and to the most luxurious bed I'd ever seen, but I paid it no mind as I rid myself of my clothes as quickly as possible.

I peeled back the covers and climbed in before looking at him. He looked…sad, as if he knew what I was thinking, and perhaps he did. "Join me," I said as I watched him watch me.

He nodded and disrobed and my breath caught as I looked on. He was beautifully sculpted and I could see that he had been trained and fit when turned. He had the body of a warrior; broad shoulders, defined chest and abs tapering into powerful hips and legs. He was masculine beauty at its finest; lithe, lethal lines and cut muscle.

He climbed onto the bed and I wasted no time pulling him into a kiss as he settled over me, perfectly fitting into the cradle of my thighs.

"Isabella, my mate," he murmured against my lips as I guided him to my entrance and arched up. His hips surged forward and our kiss swallowed my moans as he rocked into me slowly, forcefully.

I don't know what it was about him—perhaps it was because we were mates—but this felt very different than my times with Jasper. That's not to say Jasper wasn't good; quite the contrary. But there was a connection I felt with Caius that was missing with Jasper and it seemed to make all the difference. It turned a purely physical act into what I can only describe as a spiritual one and I found my heart aching with the profundity of it as he held me close and mastered my body while placing feather-light kisses along the column of my throat. "Isa, lovely Isa," he whispered as he took me higher and higher, every slow, deliberate stroke of his cock fulfilling the raw hunger within me.

Finally he drew back, just enough to stare into my eyes as he stroked my cheek. "You are so precious to me," he said as he filled me over and over while I moaned and panted. "Come for me my sweet Isa," he growled and I did, just as he swallowed my cries of pleasure with a kiss, his last thrust and pulsing release prolonging my peak as he tensed and groaned above me.

It was then that I sank my fangs into his neck, placing my mark there on his unmarred flesh for all the world to see as he tensed and hissed.

As soon as I let go of the bite, I urged him off of me and slid off the bed to retrieve my clothes. We remained silent as I dressed and when I was done, I turned to him where he sat, propped against the pillows.

I leaned over and kissed him slowly…softly…my eyes closed, my heart breaking as I whispered…

"Farewell, my beautiful King."

With those words, I left without a look back.

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: This chapter is dark. Citrus ahead. Not for minors in any way, shape or form. As always, if you don't enjoy darker fics, find something else and don't bother bitching about it. You have been warned. No fluff or cute bunnies ahead. If you're still here, enjoy the chapter. ~Spudz

P.S. The following song inspired my Jasper for this chapter.

* * *

"The Red"

~ By Chevelle ~

They say freak,  
When you're singled out,  
The red, well it filters through.

So lay down, the threat is real,  
When his sight goes red again.  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again.

This change, he won't contain,  
Slip away, to clear your mind.  
When asked, who made it show,  
The truth, he gives in to most.

So lay down, the threat is real,  
When his sight goes red again.

So lay down, the threat is real,  
When his sight goes red again.  
So lay down, the threat is real,  
When his sight goes red again.

Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red again,  
Seeing red...

They say freak...  
When you're singled out.  
The red, it filters through...

~o0o~

* * *

It took some time and some backtracking from wrong turns, but I finally found my way to the garage and to the car we'd driven to get here. "Don't know why I didn't just follow the scent trail," I grumbled to myself as I approached the car.

Yanking the passenger door open, I slid into the seat and slumped in relief at the sight of Jasper, reclined in the driver's seat.

Closing the door with a sigh, I took a moment to look at him. His eyes were closed, arms crossed over his chest and he'd yet to acknowledge me. He hadn't so much as twitched as Jimi Hendrix played quietly through the car's speakers.

"I recognize this," I murmured as I too settled back to listen. "You were playing it while I was changing. It was the first song I heard when I awoke."

His lips quirked into a wan smile, but still he made no comment until the song faded away and another took its place. "So, you've decided to leave here have ya?" he questioned quietly.

Turning my head enough to see him watching me, I nodded. "Yeah," I all but whispered as my heart clenched, my emotions choking off any further words I may have said.

With a nod, he sat up, started the car and pulled out. "Don't worry," he muttered. "It get's easier…until it ain't."

"What happens then?" I questioned as he tightened his grip on the wheel and accelerated onto the open road.

"You go back," he said simply as a muscle twitched in his jaw, his darkened eyes locked straight ahead.

We rode along in silence for a while with nothing but the music playing along with our thoughts. That was until I noticed we'd passed completely out of Volterra.

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"Where are we going? I thought we still had the room back in Volterra?"

He glanced over, then back to the road. "I need a hunt and we can't do that in Volterra."

I nodded and studied my hands which were clasped in my lap. My gums were now aching at the thought of fresh blood and I could literally feel my body prepare for the hunt as my muscles tensed and a low growl vibrated up from my chest.

"Fuck," Japser muttered. "Rein it in Isabella. Think on somethin' else until it's time."

"Sorry," I mumbled as I turned to look out the window. "It's just hard now that you brought it up."

He sighed and an almost overwhelming wave of calm hit me. "It's my fault," he ground out as he pulled over and parked on an obscure street in the crappiest part of the city we'd entered. "I fuckin' well know better."

Cutting the engine, he flung the door open and swiftly stood from the car before ducking down to see me. "Let's go," he snapped as he patted the roof of the car before shutting the door.

I watched him pace away as my brow pinched in thought. I really hadn't contemplated it until now, being lost in my own thoughts as I'd been, but it was very obvious; something was eating at Jasper and I hadn't a clue what it was.

Surely it wasn't that I'd had sex with Caius? He'd seemed fine with it beforehand after all… With a shrug, I got out of the car and jogged to catch up. I'd think on it later if necessary. For now, we had a hunt to enjoy.

We walked the streets for a while until Jasper ducked into an alley and I followed. It wasn't dark yet, but the angle of the sun was blocked by cloud cover and buildings, the area he'd chosen rather deserted. If we were quick, no one would see a thing, or at least I hoped so.

"What's the plan?" I asked quietly and he smirked.

"It ain't complicated Isabella. We wait. When the opportunity presents itself, we take it. You first though seein' as how I doubt you'd have the control to wait for the second."

"I'm not that bad," I muttered with a sneer and he smirked at me.

"Empath, remember?" he drawled and I shot him a dark look, knowing I couldn't argue.

By this time, my fangs were fully engaged and bloodlust burned my throat while tensing my body to strike. What kind of protest could I put forth?

"Seriously though," I continued. "What am I hunting for? A bad guy?"

His smooth, quiet, humorless laugh drifted to me as he continued to watch the street. "You reckon ya got the control to wait for a bad guy Bella?" He turned to pierce me with a cold, red gaze and I shivered despite myself. "Nah," he said as he turned back to his watch. "I'm in the mood for a blonde myself sugar. I'll know her when I see her. You grab whatever ya want, 'long as it ain't a kid and ya get 'em outta sight before ya make the kill."

My brows had climbed as he spoke and I stared in surprise for a moment before nodding with a shrug. I shouldn't be shocked. We're vampires after all; this is what we do.

Before too long, I could actually feel Jasper tense before he inclined his head toward the street. "You're up darlin. Don't fuck it up," he instructed as he leaned back against the building while lighting a cigarette. He propped a foot back against the bricks as he took a drag and tendrils of smoke curled past his narrowed gaze as he watched me closely.

"All right," I agreed as I walked out onto the sidewalk and into the path of a man who took one look at me and whistled lowly as he arched a brow. Yep, he was a dead man; he just didn't know it. I gave him what I'm sure was a seductive smile, being careful not to show any teeth as I peered up through my lashes. He was now babbling away in Italian and I had no clue what he said, but that really didn't matter. Beckoning with a smile and a crooked index finger was effective enough and the man eagerly followed me right back into the alley.

Once there, I spun on him and had him pinned against the building, not far from where Jasper stood watch. His eyes widened, probably at my show of speed and strength and he babbled some more, now sounding panicked.

"Shh," I soothed as I placed a finger over his lips. "We can't have any of that now can we handsome?" I crooned as I ran my nose from his collarbone up to his throbbing pulse and he quieted.

It really was a shame and a waste to kill him, I thought, because he really was handsome. All olive-skinned with artfully messy raven black hair and dark eyes; he was truly one of the finer examples of the local male population… however, my thirst was now a raging inferno that would not be denied.

I looked up into his puzzled face and smiled, this time wide enough for the full effect and covered his mouth with my hand just as his heart took off and he drew breath to shout. "Goodnight gorgeous," I muttered and bit him with a moan of satisfaction as the blood rushed over my tongue. He struggled in my hold, but there was no contest and he stilled with a whimper under my restrictive hand as I drained him.

When his heart had beat its last, I allowed him to drop to the ground and turned to Jasper who grabbed me and pulled me into a punishing kiss that both shocked me and took my breath away. "Fuck, that was hot," he growled as he sucked and nipped at my swollen lips while his hands roamed over my ass.

"Jesus, Jasper…" I moaned as he ground into my center before plundering my mouth with his lips and tongue again as I struggled just to keep up.

Next thing I knew though, my world spun as he set me away from him with an irritated hiss. "Ya smell too strongly of Caius," he growled and paced away before shooting a look back at me. "Sorry sugar, but I just…can't, 'least not until you've had a shower."

I nodded with a sigh and gestured toward my meal. "What do I do with him?"

He glanced back, as his cupped hands lit another cigarette and blew out smoke as he motioned toward the far dumpster. "Just toss him in there. The Italians aren't as inquisitive as Americans when it comes to shit like that so it won't matter 'long as we light it up before we leave." I nodded and did as he said as he went back to his quiet vigil.

Taking a seat next to where he stood, I waited silently for a while as several people passed by in the street, obviously none striking his fancy. This made me curious as I'd never seen him be this picky before. Our usual hunts prior to this had always been for the dregs of society, and had been an easy thing to accomplish. This was requiring patience and I found myself becoming bored.

Just as I was about to strike up conversation, I heard a low hiss come from him as he flipped his half-finished smoke into the dumpster, his black gaze fixed on the form of his prey as she approached.

She was beautiful. Taller than I, she probably stood at 5'9" with a slim but curvy figure and full breasts. Her hair was long and platinum-blonde and fell over her shoulders in gentle curls and her face…well, she had the face of an angel with full, pouty lips, almond shaped brown eyes framed by full dark lashes and delicately arched brows. She belonged in magazines or a master's paintings and a spike of jealously shot through me at the way he watched her. That was until I heard the low, malevolent growl coming from him…and then he struck.

He moved with blinding speed and grace, almost too fast for even me to see until he had her back in the alley and pinned to the wall. She still hadn't made a sound as everything had happened too quickly for her human mind to register but when she finally did…when she got a look at him, she gasped quietly as her widened eyes took him in.

He was staring at her, his expression as blank as I'd ever seen it with the exception of his eyes. Despite their darkness, they swirled with something like contempt as waves of pain emanated from him, so strong I had to resist the urge to clutch at my chest. _'What the hell?'_ was the question that looped in my mind at the sudden intensity of his emotions.

She'd now recovered enough of her senses for panic to set in and she began to struggle, as much as she could anyway as she pleaded in Italian for him to let her go, I was sure.

He chuckled darkly and answered her in fluent Italian as his fingertips traced her delicate features with reverence, despite the contemptuous curl of his upper lip when he finished speaking.

She whimpered piteously.

He smiled… and it was chilling, even to me.

It was then that he struck without warning, biting into her neck with such force the blood sprayed everywhere as his growls and snarls filled the alley. She cried out and he allowed it, almost as though he wanted to hear it; to hear her terror and pain and she delivered if that was his goal.

This worried me as I was almost sure it would draw unwanted attention and I was right as a man came running into the alley, his eyes going comically wide as he took in the bloody, horrifying scene before him.

Again, there was the frantic babbling in Italian and I rolled my eyes as he drew in breath to scream for help, I was sure. Well, we couldn't have that now could we? God knows we didn't need the whole damn city converging on us, so, giving Jasper and his play-thing a wide berth, I grabbed the guy and began to drink while muffling his protests.

Before his heart had even begun to slow, a blood drenched Jasper approached and circled me in his arms as he bit into the other side of the guy's neck. I couldn't help it—I moaned at the feel of him wrapped so securely around me as we drank together. He was calmer now, I could feel that through the sire bond and I reached back, pulling his hips snug to my ass as a deep purr sounded in his chest as he obliged and ground himself against me.

When the guy's heart stopped, I dropped him and turned in Jasper's arms. I'm not sure who initiated the kiss, but it was wild and desperate as we nipped and sucked and growled, our hands buried in the other's hair where we pulled and pawed as we devoured each other. It was raw and primal and I needed him to fuck me like I'd never needed or wanted anything before.

As usual with him, words weren't needed and he stripped me of my pants within seconds and pinned me face first against the wall where he held me by the back of my neck and entered me swiftly.

I snarled and pushed back and his only response was a dark chuckle as his fangs sank into my neck, his thrusts increasing in both speed and strength.

My eyes closed, my mouth falling open as I widened my stance and braced against the onslaught. This was bordering on brutal but truth be told, I reveled in it. "Harder god damn you, fuck me harder," I demanded with a snarl and he growled.

"Ya think ya can handle me baby girl?" he questioned between strokes of his cock already so hard each one jolted my whole body.

"Fuck yes I can," I hissed and before I knew it, I found myself on hands and knees while he held my hips and pounded me mercilessly. All I could do at this point was cry out and toss my head as I babbled his name… "Jasper, Jasper, Jasper…oh god…oh god…fuck!"

"That's right baby girl," he growled out between thrusts and grunts and hisses. "You go ahead and let the world know who's fuckin' ya—who _really_ owns ya."

I growled and whimpered and mewled as the coil in my center grew impossibly tight. It was then I realized in the back of my fuck-addled mind, he was holding off my orgasm.

It was ecstasy… It was torture… and I fuckin' loved it.

With a deep growl and hiss, I bucked against him and he laughed richly as he slapped my ass which curiously served to spin me up even further.

"So ya like that do ya?" he gritted out with his efforts. "Good to know… Now come for me Isabella! You come now, 'cause I'm gonna pump you so full you're never gonna smell like anyone else ever again, ya got that? Come now!"

And come I did, like I never had before. "Jassssper!" I screamed as I damn near passed out, almost missing his explosion of an orgasm as his hold tightened and he filled me with a deep, guttural growl.

"Damn," he muttered as he pulled out and buttoned up. "You all right there sugar?" he asked as I lifted my head to look at him, the ends of my hair dragging through a small puddle of blood as I came down from my high.

"Fuck," I said with an incredulous chuckle. "Yeah, I think so."

He grinned and handed me my pants. "Good. Get dressed. We need to clean up and get the fuck outta here."

I slipped into my jeans and shoes as we eyed each other for a moment before we both began laughing. "God, that was fun," I said as he nodded. I tilted my head. "So, what now Jay? Italy was my bright idea so now I leave it up to you."

After tossing the other bodies in the dumpster and lighting it, he threw his arm around my shoulders as we traversed the dark alleys back toward the car. He leaned down and kissed the top of my head and finally made a suggestion. "I say we head back to the good ol' USA." He looked down at me with a smirk. "Who knows what kinda shit you can get us in there." I flipped him off and he grinned. "Should be fun darlin'," he murmured while pulling me close. "Should be all kinds a' fun…"

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Back again. Citrus ahead. Not for minors. Alice is going to be a bit OOC in this. If you're still here, happy reading. ~Spudz

* * *

**Chapter 9**

In a quaint mansion located somewhere in the rural reaches of up-state New York, a petite, spiky-haired female whimpered as she rocked on her bed and rubbed her temples.

Why, oh why was she subject to such a hellish gift? For the hundredth time she wished for the power to turn it off but this time like all the others, it was a futile wish and her visions continued, trapping her in a never-ending loop of taunting and horror. "Jasper," she whimpered, unwillingly captured by the visions of him making love to a beautiful brunette and an equally beautiful blonde; both vampires, she could tell. Then there were the other visions—visions of him feeding from countless humans; some with precision and grace, others with horrific brutality—all serving to make the crack in her heart grow a little more each day.

Clenching her eyes shut as she curled into a tighter ball on her bed, she finally cried out, "Stop! Please, just stop!"

Her door flew open and Carlisle and Esme entered. Esme sat on the bed and gathered her into her arms, stroking gentle fingers through her hair as she did so. "What is it sweet girl?" she crooned. "What's wrong? Please, won't you tell us?"

"It's...it's Jasper, Mama. I keep seeing him and can't get the visions to stop!" she cried as Esme rocked her. With that, she went back to whimpering and would say no more.

Esme looked at her mate. "I think we need Edward," she murmured. "We need to see. Perhaps then we can help."

He nodded and left the room to go search for his first childe. Since leaving Forks, he'd been spending as much time out of the house as possible, preferring solitude over their company.

After the move, none of the children wished to enroll in school and so they moved to a very rural property from which Carlisle commuted each day for work. Today just happened to be his day off and he'd been looking forward to spending it with his family.

He sighed as he ran through the dense trees, distraught at the thought of his family. Compared to what it used to be, it was broken and he wasn't sure it would ever be the same again. No, that wasn't quite right; he knew it wouldn't be the same and now his sweet daughter, his beloved little Alice was suffering because of it.

He growled when he thought of the root of their discord; Bella Swan. The presence of one little human girl had torn their harmony to pieces and he would never regret anything more than allowing it to happen.

Finally catching the scent of his son, he redirected his thoughts to a more mundane topic and took off on the trail. It wouldn't do to have his son upset with him, especially when they needed his help.

_'Edward?'_ he thought, calling out mentally. _'Son, you're needed at home please.'_

Within moments, he heard the light, quick footfalls of Edward's approach so he stopped and waited.

"What is it Carlisle?" he asked immediately as he came to a stop.

"It's Alice. She's having disturbing visions and she can't or won't share them with us. Esme thinks if we know what they are, we'll be able to help her and I think she may be right. At any rate, it's worth trying."

Edward sighed and gestured toward home. "All right. Shall we go then?"

Carlisle nodded and they took off. The minute they got within his 'hearing' range, he gasped and glanced at Carlisle. "I see what you mean and I'm sorry I haven't been around."

Carlisle smiled wanly. "We understand son, but it's good that you're here now. Go and watch her visions for a while and when you're done, we'll talk."

He nodded and made his way to his room. It wasn't necessary to be in the same room as Alice and being so might even hinder things. She might make an effort to block him by jumbling her thoughts and that would defeat his purpose of being here.

As he settled in the middle of his floor, he closed his eyes and concentrated just as her whimpering voice drifted to him.

"No, Jasper! Please, no! Not again…"

He stifled a gasp at what he saw—a beautiful blonde, tender lovemaking, small smiles, gentle caresses, her head shakes, red eyes filled with sorrow as she gives him a sad farewell kiss…

A filthy alley, a very similar blonde—this time unmistakably human—cruel words spoken in Italian, crying and pleading, the tender caress of a cheek, a vicious bite, blood everywhere, death…

The scene changes abruptly and now it's of a shapely brunette, pinned face-first by his hand, her legs part and he sinks into her from behind, she struggles weakly and pushes back, begging, demanding, more…harder…and so he obliges…

The brunette on hands and knees amidst puddled blood…he slams into her over and over…she tosses her head and moans…his fucking is brutal, relentless, amidst his growls and grunts…her orgasm blinding as he takes it in just before reaching his own peak with a snarl…

Edward's eyes fly open, his breathing shallow and labored as he runs a hand through his hair. He holds his hands in front of him, shocked to see them tremble.

Just then, another vision assaults his mind and he gasps yet again…

The brunette pins a swarthy male to the alley wall and toys with him…her fingers trace the male's cheek while her mouth traces a path to his pulse…she bites while stifling sound from him…she drains him and drops him and Jasper reaches out to her…he spins her to face him and…

"Ahhh!" Edward cried out as he grabbed his hair with both hands, his eyes wide as he stared into nothingness. "Noooo! No, no, no! It can't be!" he screamed as Carlisle bursts into his room.

"What is it son?!" he questions, frantic to know as he hits his knees in front of his distraught childe. "Tell me Edward!" he demands as he cups his childe's face.

Edward looks into his sire's eyes, his own filled with pain and desolation. "It's Bella," he whimpers weakly. "She's…she's with Jasper and they're vicious," he hissed. "…they're savage…they're killers."

~o0o~

Steam billows and fills the bathroom as I step under the pulsing streams of water and stare down at the weakened blood now swirling down the drain. "Hmmm," I moan as my tense muscles relax. "Oh god," I murmur. "This is so good."

A smile curves my lips at the feel of strong arms wrapping me as a muscled body presses close, his hard cock nestled against my ass. He kisses my neck and murmurs, "I know what could make it better."

I grin and turn to nip at his neck. "Do you?" I question playfully before looking up at him through my lashes. "What makes you so sure?" I ask as I reach down and stroke his silky, hard cock.

He chuckles darkly and grinds against my center. "Is that enough proof for ya sugar?"

I take his luscious lips in a kiss which he deepens, his tongue dominant as it strokes and plays against mine while the last of the blood sluices from our bodies. I moan at the feel of his hands as they squeeze my breasts, his fingers pinching and rolling my nipples as he swallows my sounds.

"Ahhh," I say when he breaks the kiss to bite and suck at my neck. "I don't know, think I need more proof," I breathe and he laughs lowly, the dark and velvet sound of it sending a shiver down my spine even as my center floods in anticipation. I want him…again…desperately…and he knows it.

"Don't play with me Isabella," he growls as he lifts me and pins me against the tiles. His eyes are black now as he stares into mine. "You may get more than you can handle."

I wrap my legs around him and grind against him while gripping his shoulders. "I'll take my chances Major. I like my odds."

I watch as his eyes sparkle with challenge and he laughs again, dark and low as he lines up and thrusts into me.

I can't help it; my eyes close and mouth drops open to allow a quick, indrawn breath followed by a long, low moan as he slowly but powerfully fucks me, his hard, thick cock gliding in and out as my body jolts with each stroke. "Oh fuuuck," I groan as I clench around him. "Yes, Jasper…jeeesus," I hiss. "Just like that…"

My head rolls forward onto his shoulder then and I watch as his glistening cock enters me time and again, slow and hard and hitting that spot inside that makes my insides tighten and thrill.

He nuzzles just under my chin without missing a beat and it gets my attention. "You all warmed up now darlin'?

I bite my lip and nod as I look at him with hooded eyes and a slow grin stretches his lips as he braces both hands on the wall to either side of me. "Good…that's good, 'cause here we go baby doll. Don't let go."

Before it ever occurs to me to ask what he means by that, he draws his hips back and surges forward but doesn't stop there, his speed and strength ever increasing as bits of tile begin to crack and fall around me.

None of that matters though as I plunge into pleasure so great I'm incoherent, capable only of sounds so base and primal, I don't recognize them. Moaning, keening, crying, growling…all of that and more fills the room and I swear he's about to fuck me through the wall as whole tiles loosen and fall, shattering at his feet as I spiral tighter and tighter, higher and higher until I scream his name, begging for mercy.

Just the feel of his hard, slick cock filling, stretching, stroking and pounding…the sight of his beautiful, muscled, sleek, hard body…the sounds of his exertion, his growls, grunts and pants as he gives me what I never knew I wanted…it was all too much…it was not enough…it was torture…it was exquisite…and finally…finally, I reach the height of it all and shatter, completely and absolutely with an anguished scream of his name.

Somewhere in the back of my mind, I feel as he catches my limp form. I feel as he tenses and groans as he fills me and I feel as he rinses us both and steps out to wrap us both in towels.

"Jasper?" I manage to question as he lays us both on the bed.

"Yeah darlin?" he responds with a kiss to my neck.

I curl into him and kiss his bare chest. "You saved some of that for later didn't you?"

He laughed lightly and pulled me closer while smacking my ass. "Oh yeah baby doll. Anytime, you just say the word."

**Your thoughts? Next up, they arrive back in the US.**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.**

**A/N: The song listed below is how I see Bella's conflict between Caius and Jasper. The lyrics are pretty perfect for it if you care to give them a read. You might even glean a clue or two from them (the snake is Caius, and I see Bella 'dying' many times with Jasper as she learns and grows through their time together). *grin* As always, my heart-felt thanks to those who reviewed. It's always great to hear from you all and it keeps me going. ~Spudz**

* * *

**~o0o~**

**Chapter 10**

_"H."_  
_~ By Tool ~_

_What's coming through is alive._  
_What's holding up is a mirror._  
_But what's singing songs is a snake_  
_Looking to turn this piss to wine._

_They're both totally void of hate,_  
_But killing me just the same._

_The snake behind me hisses_  
_What my damage could have been._  
_My blood before me begs me_  
_Open up my heart again._

_And I feel this coming over like a storm again._  
_Considerately._

_Venomous voice, tempts me,_  
_Drains me, bleeds me,_  
_Leaves me cracked and empty._  
_Drags me down like some sweet gravity._

_The snake behind me hisses_  
_What my damage could have been._  
_My blood before me begs me_  
_Open up my heart again._

_And I feel this coming over like a storm again._

_I am too connected to you to_  
_Slip away, to fade away._  
_Days away I still feel you_  
_Touching me, changing me,_  
_And considerately killing me._

_Without the skin,_  
_Beneath the storm,_  
_Under these tears_  
_The walls came down._

_And the snake is drowned and_  
_As I look in his eyes,_  
_My fear begins to fade_  
_Recalling all of those times._

_I could have cried then._  
_I should have cried then._

_And as the walls come down and_  
_As I look in your eyes_  
_My fear begins to fade_  
_Recalling all of the times_  
_I have died_  
_and will die._  
_It's all right._  
_I don't mind._

_I am too connected to you to_  
_Slip away, to fade away._  
_Days away I still feel you_  
_Touching me, changing me,_

_And considerately killing me._

_~o0o~_

I lay there in his arms for a while, neither of us speaking, both too lost in thought, but the silence—the peace—wouldn't last, I knew. There were just too many questions racing through my mind; questions about what I'd seen from him in that alley. The way he'd patiently waited for just the right female. The way he'd spoken to her; the gentle tone, the soft caress that belied the actual words he'd said. Words that, while I couldn't understand, were clearly terrifying to the one he'd spoken them to. And finally, the brutal, punishing way he'd killed her as he savored her terror and screams… There was much more than a sadistic streak underlying what I'd witnessed, I was certain. Just the look in his eyes at the time…the pain and anger that had rolled from him in waves… I was worried for him.

As I lay against his chest pondering these things, he sighed, sounding exasperated. "What is it Isabella?" Of course, he'd sensed my emotions…

"The alley…earlier…" I murmured carefully and he tensed.

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Why her?"

He sat up and ran a hand through his tousled hair before rising to pull on clean boxers and jeans. When he'd done that, he slid open the window and lit a cigarette. Finally slouching into a chair, he took a deep drag, blew it out and met my gaze. "I reckon I was in the mood for a blonde."

We stared at each other for moments until I finally narrowed my eyes. "Why don't you just say you don't wanna talk about it? I'd find that less insulting than the bullshit you just spouted."

He smirked. "I really was in the mood for a blonde Isabella. I just didn't share why."

I sat up with a frown as we continued to stare each other down. "I felt pain coming from you Jay."

He looked away and busied himself with nudging the ash from his cigarette on the edge of the ashtray. "It was a temporary lapse," he muttered. "I'm fine now," he said with more conviction before meeting my eyes once again.

I hung my head for a second before nodding. "Okay, you don't wanna talk about it. Got it." I looked back up to see him watching me. "Just know that if you ever decide to, I'm here."

He took a deep drag and shot me a smile that didn't reach his eyes as he leaned over to stub out the smoke. "While I appreciate the sentiment, believe me, it's unneeded." He picked up his phone and began scrolling through the contacts. "You might wanna get up and dressed. I'm callin' for a jet and we're leavin' as soon as they have it ready."

He turned his head and began speaking into the phone and I rubbed my forehead with my fingers. I was in one hell of a quandary. I didn't want to pry because I knew what it was like to not want to spill just to appease someone's curiosity. On the other hand…I really, _really_ wanted to pry.

Stifling my frustration, I got up, dug out some clean clothes and made my way to the bathroom. I'd just have to appease myself with the thought that he would tell me in his own time, and if that was never, I would have to deal with it. He was important to me and I wouldn't risk losing him over something so trivial.

I was just running a brush through my hair when we heard a knock at the door. Jasper cursed lowly as I peeked out from the bathroom. "You expecting someone?" I asked and he shook his head while pulling on a shirt.

"Nope," he answered, his tone dark as he moved past me to answer it. "It's one of our kind though, so be ready."

I slipped back into the bathroom and stared at myself in the mirror, eyes wide. _'Be ready? For what? And how?'_ I thought frantically. "A little pre-brief on this kind of shit would be nice Major," I muttered to myself as I packed away my things, all the while listening to what was going on in the next room.

When I heard the voice of the visitor, my insides turned to lead. It was the last person I wanted to face right now, but it looked like I didn't have a choice. I couldn't exactly hide in the bathroom and something told me Jasper wouldn't let me get away with not facing this. No, I knew his stance very well on matters such as these, so with that thought, I straightened my spine, pulled the door open and stepped out.

I met Jasper's eyes and he handed me a key-card while shouldering his bag. "I'll be downstairs," was all he said as he left the room, the door closing with a quiet 'click' in his wake.

Toying with the card in my hands, I avoided looking at the elegant figure who now occupied the chair across from me for as long as I could. He made it impossible however when he finally rose and came to stand in front of me. "Come now Isabella…won't you even look at me?" he quietly questioned as his hand cupped my cheek to urge the desired action.

When I did, he smiled softly. "There you are," he murmured as he leaned down to place a soft kiss against my lips. A thrill shot through me at the contact and my eyes closed as his arm wrapped my waist and pulled me close. "You can't leave me," he whispered against my cheek, his sweet breath tickling the hair over my ear. "Please don't leave me," he entreated further as his lips ghosted light kisses over my cheek until he reached my lips once again. He slanted his mouth over mine and deepened the kiss and I was powerless against him, my instincts flaring to life in a second, stealing my resolve.

I moaned at the desire I felt for him, but also at the conflicting emotions that whirled within me. I couldn't let this happen! Not now when I was so close to some semblance of freedom, so I pushed against him until he drew back to see me. "What is it my Heart? What's wrong?" he asked as his fingers traced the side of my face, his searching gaze finally settling on my own.

"I can't do this Caius." I backed away and he let me while watching me closely. "Until things are resolved with your wife and you are free to love me as you should, this can't happen."

His eyes now held unmistakable regret and sorrow as he regarded me silently for moments. "I could make you stay, you know that don't you?" he asked, surprisingly without malice and I nodded. He was a King after all and I may be young, but I wasn't stupid.

"I do know that," I said as I cupped his face with my hands. "But such an action would only foster hate and resentment and that's no way for either of us to live." I pulled him down into a soft kiss and murmured against his lips. "Ours is not a happy story my beautiful King, but let's not torture each other more than needs be. Let me go Caius…since you can't bring yourself to let her go. Let me go…"

I gave him one more gentle kiss, shouldered my bag and left the room, the ache in my chest nearly crippling.

The second I stepped from the elevator, strong arms wrapped me and I gasped in pain against the comforting chest of Jasper. "It hurts Jay, so damn much," I wept against him as he rocked me side to side.

"I know darlin', he soothed, his fingers running through my hair. "Believe me, I know."

He held me for the entire flight back to the US, never once pressuring me to talk and for that, I would be forever grateful. I knew, if I had tried to talk about it then, I would have cracked. Something inside me would have broken and I would have gone mad with it.

Jasper being Jasper must have sensed this and so he silently held me, lending me strength while bathing me in comfort. Years later, I would look back on those hours knowing without a doubt that he'd saved me once again, but right then, I took what he gave like water to one dying of thirst never realizing at the time that I was giving something back as well.

When we arrived back in the US and descended the stairs from the plane, there was a man waiting there with a car. I wasn't sure what kind it was, but it was sleek and black with darkened windows to match. Ridiculously, the thought that it was something Batman would drive entered my mind and I damn near giggled as Jasper dismissed the man and held the passenger door for me. He cocked a brow and I shook my head as I got in. "Never mind Jay. It's stupid," I said and he closed the door without comment.

When he slid into the soft, leather driver's seat, I looked around at the darkened airstrip. "Where are we Jay? This doesn't look like Seattle."

He grinned. "That's 'cause it ain't," he said as he pulled out onto the main road and accelerated smoothly. I cocked a brow and waited and he glanced at me, his grin still firmly in place. "Welcome to Texas sugar, the best damn state in the country."

"Really?" I questioned with a smile. "And what makes it so?"

His grin widened. "It's home darlin'. Where I was born and bred," he answered with obvious pride and I laughed.

"Well then, that certainly seals the deal," I joked and he nodded.

"Damn straight it does," was all he said as he took my hand.

I looked over after a few moments of quiet driving and asked my next question. "So, what are we going to do here in the _great_ state of Texas, Major?"

He looked at me and a feral grin curved his lips. "I'm takin' ya to meet my brother."

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.  
**

* * *

_Previously:_

_I looked over after a few moments of quiet driving and asked my next question. "So, what are we going to do here in the great state of Texas, Major?"_

_He looked at me and a feral grin curved his lips. "I'm takin' ya to meet my brother."_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

"You're just full of surprises aren't you?" I asked, pleasantly surprised by this news. "A brother? Is he really, or is it just a mutual regard?"

He gave a nod. "He's my blood, sugar. Was just a tiny thing when I left for the war. After I was changed, I watched over him. Watched him grow up and become a man. I did all I could to keep him safe but he'd gone on a hunt alone one day and by the time I'd found him he was damn near dead. A wild boar had got to 'im. Tore him up pretty bad…"

"So you changed him," I said with a nod and he smiled sadly, probably at the memories.

"I did and I've never regretted it," he said as his smile brightened.

"Well, I can't wait to meet him," I said as I watched a side of him I hadn't seen yet, come to life. He looked genuinely happy speaking about his brother and it made him look almost carefree—younger even, if that was possible. "You know," I said as I angled my body toward him, "…you never told me what age you were when you were turned."

"Huh," he murmured. "I reckon I didn't."

I raised both brows at him and waited until he glanced at me and answered with a smirk.

"Nineteen sugar…I'd just turned nineteen when I was changed."

My mouth dropped open. "But…no way!" I spluttered. "You seem so much older! I mean, I know you pulled off being a high school student—kind-of—but, now that I've gotten to know you, you seem much too old to be a teen!"

He chuckled. "Darlin', bein' a teen back then meant bein' a man much earlier than it does these days. Back then, we didn't have the luxury of bein' immature much past the age of twelve. Growin' up and takin' on responsibilities was expected, especially durin' a time of unrest and war."

Once again, I was struck by the vast amount of years that separated me from those I now associated with. Honestly, it was a bit intimidating. Would I ever catch up to them in knowledge or life experience? I doubted it and the thought was a bit discouraging. To be forever the novice…not an admirable distinction, at least from my perspective.

Shaking myself from these less than happy thoughts, I decided to redirect the conversation. "So, how old was your brother when you changed him?"

"He was twenty-six," he stated flatly while staring down the road.

A grin bloomed on my face and only widened as he shot me a dark look. "So, technically," I drawled, "…he's older than you."

"Not you too," he grumbled with a scowl. "And no, he ain't. I'm his big brother and always will be. I took care 'a him when he was still wettin' his breeches and nursin' at our Mama's breast." He looked over as I grinned at him. "I'm the older brother, damn it."

"Do I detect a bit of contention there Major?"

He narrowed his eyes at me. "There's no contention whatsoever Isabella. I can still whoop his ass if need be. That's the way it's always been and will always be."

I held up both hands even as I continued to grin. "Okay Major, you win. I'll leave it alone…for now." His narrowed gaze caught me again and I stifled the urge to laugh. Seems I'd stumbled upon a sore spot… "So, tell me more about Pete…"

During the remainder of our drive, I learned that Pete still lived on the Whitlock family property which was now a vast working cattle ranch located in Texas hill country. The brothers had purchased it with funds they'd made from their true business of training newborns for the ranks of the Volturi; a business they'd started after they'd been summoned to Italy to answer for their coven's part in the southern vampire wars. It had turned out to be a lucrative and mutually beneficial arrangement that was still in force to this very day. I also learned that Pete was mated to a female named Charlotte whom he'd met as a newborn during their stint in the wars.

"She's a live wire," Jasper said with a fond smile. "I think you'll like her."

"Yeah?" I questioned, a little worried to be honest. After all, there hadn't been many people I'd called friends in my life…just look at how my relationships with the Cullens had turned out, especially my so-called best friend, Alice. Needless to say, I wasn't eager to open myself up to new people any time soon.

He must have felt my apprehension because he took my hand. "It'll be fine Bella. She's warm and genuine—nothing like Alice." He smirked. "As a matter of fact, she and Alice couldn't stand each other."

"That definitely recommends her," I murmured, still feeling unsure. I guess I'd just have to wait and see.

The slowing of the car drew my attention from my thoughts and I took a moment to look around at the gently rolling hills and oak and scrub dotted landscape as Jasper turned down a long and winding dirt road.

"Is this the place?" I asked and he nodded with one hand draped over the wheel as dust billowed behind us. "Yeah, it is, but we still have a ways to go before we get to the first gate."

My brows inched up. "The first gate?"

"Yes. With what we do here, the security is necessary. Wouldn't be a good thing for unexpected humans to find their way onto the main ranch." He glanced over. "They wouldn't survive it, not that I really give a shit, but the secrecy has to be maintained and if folks started disappearin' after headin' this way…"

"Got it," I conceded with a nod.

After a few miles, we came to the first gate which was preceded by a large turn-around. The gate itself was no simple gate either. It was a massive, wrought iron, automatic gate, accessed by a security panel complete with a video camera. Jasper pulled up, rolled down the window, punched in a code and drove through as they swung open.

"Wow," I breathed as I took in the high fences and the layout of the place. The further we drove, the more apparent their wealth was. "Those signs…" I began and he nodded.

"The fencing from here to the main ranch are all electrically charged. Had to do that to keep people from cuttin' the fences to cross the property."

I smirked. "Why? Seems like stifling convenience food to me."

"You'd think so, but the cut fences on a working cattle ranch become a real pain in the ass after a while."

"That's right," I murmured as I looked around. "You actually have cows and shit."

"Yep, cows and shit," he repeated dryly as he pulled up and stopped at yet another gate, this one just as ornate and imposing as the last.

When he drove through this one, there was a horrible vibration under the car and I looked at him questioningly. He smirked. "Cattle guard. They'll be on all the gates from here on in. The idea is that cattle hate to cross them."

"Huh," I muttered. "How much further to the house?"

"About three miles or so," he answered while hitting the button to close the window.

"So, I'm guessing from all the technology, they know it's you that's coming."

"They do," he nodded. "With that last code I entered, the rest of the gates will open automatically when we approach."

"How long has it been since you've been home?"

"About five years," he answered as he steered the car around a sharp bend in the road and through another gate. The rattle of the cattle guard wasn't as startling this time at least and I stared around at the landscape as the sun began to rise.

"You know, for all this talk of cattle, I've yet to see one," I commented and he chuckled.  
"This time of year, they're out on the range with the exception of the few that are kept near the barn for various reasons. Trust me sugar, with the way they smell, you don't want 'em close to the house."

"Ah, okay," I muttered, feeling like an idiot. "The closest I've ever come to a cow is the meat department in the grocery store, so…"

"Yeah, I figured," he said with a smirk. "Don't worry, once we get settled, I'll take you out and show you around the place."

I smiled. "I'd like that."

He drove through one more gate and the landscape changed drastically. Here, the trees were towering and lined the road, making it obvious they'd been planted and tended with care decades ago. I was so busy taking them in, I almost missed the house. I gasped. It was massive and beautiful and looked like one of those old southern plantation homes. "Jasper, it's gorgeous," I breathed and he smiled as he pulled up and parked.

It was then I noticed the vampires stationed at various points around the house. They were dressed in what resembled military camouflage, and they straightened smartly when Jasper stepped from the car. "Major Whitlock," the closest male greeted crisply. "Welcome home sir."

Jasper merely nodded as he helped me from the car and led me up the stairs of the massive porch and to the front entrance. Before he could open the door though, it opened to the grinning face of a blond male who embraced him tightly the next second. "'Bout damn time you got your ass home, brother," he said with a wide grin as he backed away. "And who's this?" he asked while wrapping an arm around the blonde female who'd joined him.

"Pete, Char, this is Bella—Bella, this is my brother and sister-in-law, Peter and Charlotte Whitlock."

I stuck out my hand to shake but Charlotte pulled me in for a brief, warm hug. "It's nice to meet ya Bella," she greeted with a bright smile despite my discomfort. Pete then took my hand and placed a light kiss on the back, all the while with a wicked smirk quirking his lips. "Welcome Miss Bella. It's about time my brother brought home a decent woman."

My brows inched up and I glanced at Jasper. "I told ya they hated Alice, darlin'," he said in explanation and I nodded as the two I'd just met scowled.

"Hate is a very strong word brother," Pete said seriously before his smirk made another appearance. "…but not nearly strong enough when referring to that thing ya been livin' with the past few years. But enough of that," he dismissed as he stepped through the door. "Y'all come in and we can catch up before I proceed to hand ya your ass for not visitin' more often."

As we walked through the foyer that seemed larger than Charlie's entire house, I stuck close to Jasper's side and he took my hand as a wave of comfort washed over me. "The place looks great," he commented and Pete shrugged.

"It's easy with enough help. The last batch we trained weren't needed right away, so we've had a double crew working the place lately until they're ready for 'em. Gotta keep 'em busy doin' somethin'."

"Yeah, we just came from Italy," Jasper replied with a falsely nonchalant tone and Pete looked at him sharply.

"What the fuck were ya doin' there?" he questioned and Jasper's eyes darkened as his grip on my hand tightened.

"My business there was my own," he answered in a clipped tone as we entered a huge sitting room where Charlotte took a seat on a sofa while eyeing her mate worriedly.

"Pete baby, maybe this isn't the best time… We should just catch up first…"

"This is catchin' up," he snapped as he stared at Jasper. "Every damn time he comes back from there, we have to…"

I gasped as Jasper pinned his brother to the wall. "Don't you finish that sentence little brother. You know better," he warned lowly as he slowly let him go and moved back to my side.

Charlotte stood while watching her mate who simply glared at Jasper. "Maybe I should show y'all to your room and have your bags brought in so ya can relax and freshen up. Then we'll talk later when cooler heads prevail."

I glanced at a seething Jasper and nodded gratefully. "I think that's a great idea Charlotte, thanks."

She nodded and left the room and I glanced at Jasper. "Jay?" I questioned quietly and he took my hand without looking at me.

"We'll be down later," he said to Pete as he led me from the room and up a sweeping staircase. Palatial came to mind as I took it in while steadily climbing to the second floor. "My rooms are in the east wing," he muttered while tugging me along down a grand hallway to a set of double doors which he opened and stepped through. I followed and had to stop my mouth from falling open. While the decor was different, it easily matched Caius' quarters in the royal wing of the castle in sheer opulence. "You guys certainly didn't rough it as children, did you?" I questioned and turned slowly while taking everything in.

He smirked as he silently directed the vampire who'd brought in our bags. When the vampire exited and closed the door, he went to a sideboard and poured a drink. "No, we didn't Isabella. My grandfather did well for himself and my father was heavily invested in railroad and shippin' interests," he said with a shrug as he took a healthy sip from his glass before sitting down on a plush sofa. He held up the drink with a cocked brow. "Care for one sugar?" he asked and I shook my head while taking the seat beside him.

"No, thank you," I murmured as more questions swirled through my head.

His steady gaze was calculating when I glanced at him but he remained silent. "Jasper?" I questioned tentatively.

He sighed. "Yes Isabella?"

"What the hell happened down there?"

His free hand clenched into a fist as he knocked back the rest of his drink. "Nothin', just an old, tired argument between brothers."

My brows drew together. "I call bullshit. This has something to do with a blonde and Italy…if you hadn't told me differently, I'd guess that you have a mate or a lost love somewhere…"

He shot from his seat. "Leave this alone Bella." He turned and pinned me with a heated, red gaze. "I mean it. This isn't something I'm gonna discuss with you or anyone, ya hear? Just leave it alone."

I was up and in his face in a second. "What if I care too much to leave it alone? It's obviously bothering you…"

"You can't help god damn it! Not with this… She doesn't want me, all right?! She made a choice a long time ago and it wasn't me!"

With his shouted words still ringing in my ears, he threw the glass at the wall and stormed from the room, slamming the door in his wake.

I sat back down and studied my clenched hands for moments until the sound of the opening door caught my attention and I looked up to see Pete entering. He looked apologetic as he came in and sat across from me. "Hey sugar," he said and I smiled wanly at him.

"Hey," I responded meekly. "Will he be okay?" I questioned after a beat of silence and he nodded as he ran a hand through his sandy blond hair and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah sugar, he always is…after a fashion anyway. Might take him a day or two to center himself. He's probably out in the pit beating the hell outta some trainees right now, but he'll eventually get it outta his system and come back to himself."

"Has he ever talked about it?"

"No darlin', never. What I heard from him just now is the most he's ever said about it, although I figured it out a long time ago, when he changed so drastically after that first trip to Volterra. He was always a notorious fighter—the best there is—but after that trip… Something changed him and he became an absolute terror on the battle field—the most feared and revered vampire the world over and that's no exaggeration." I watched as Pete's eyes focused in the middle-distance, obviously seeing the past as he continued speaking. "It was during that time he earned the name 'The God of War'." He focused back on me. "He was great…and terrible…a more breathtaking fighter I've never seen…"

I nodded as I held his gaze. "The scars," I said. "He once told me they were his release, in the same way I used to cut myself when I was still human."

Pete smiled but there was no humor in it. "That doesn't surprise me sugar. To see him fight back then, it was pretty obvious he was almost hoping someone would best him, but he's the type that'll never just lay down and take a whoopin' and no one ever could beat him so he just kept goin', rackin' up kill after kill until there was no one left that would fight him. That's when he left and didn't come back here for years."

"The Cullens?" I questioned and he nodded with a sneer.

"Yeah, the Cullens."

"He's been back to Italy over the years though, right?"

He nodded. "Yeah, he has. Not frequently though, and he always comes here afterwards where we deal with his mood until he's had time to push it away again, through various means," he finished a bit cryptically.

"Various means…" I muttered as flashes of that alley in Italy played through my mind.

He met my gaze steadily. "Somethin' tells me you know exactly what I mean."

I merely nodded.

Pete rose then and left the room quietly, leaving me to my thoughts which had inevitably turned to Caius, what with all the talk of Italy.

I rubbed at the pain in my chest which was still at a tolerable level, wondering all the while if it would get better or worse with the passage of time. Jasper had said it was possible to leave after completing the bond, for a while at least. I had to wonder just how long I had before I'd be driven back to him because, sitting here, alone and bereft of Jasper's familiar comfort, the pain was only increasing the more I thought about it.

Gritting my teeth, I got up determined to distract myself, so with this thought in mind, I began opening doors in Jasper's rooms. The first was to a library/office and I backed out feeling like a bit of an intruder. With the decidedly masculine, civil war decor, it was obviously his private space and I just didn't feel comfortable being there without an invitation.

The second door was a huge bedroom with a massive four-poster bed as its focus, centered between two floor-to-ceiling windows dressed with heavy, elegant drapes in a rich shade of chocolate brown and sheers of light beige that matched the bedding perfectly.

Just beyond the bed, I spied a door that led to a bathroom fit for royalty with a cavernous shower and deep, multi-person tub that called to me immediately. "Oh hell yes," I muttered aloud as I leaned over and turned on the tap to fill it. It was just what the doctor ordered and I couldn't wait to sink into it.

While it filled, I went out and grabbed my bag, set it on the upholstered bench at the end of the bed and dug out some clean clothes to change into. Taking everything I would need back in with me, I nudged the door shut and quickly stripped before adding some scented oil and stepping into the steaming water.

"Fuck yes," I breathed as I relaxed back while closing my eyes. "You can be a shit all you want Jay, just don't deny me this tub…" I muttered with a chuckle.

"Is that so?" a familiar voice drawled from the direction of the door and I didn't even flinch.

"Yeah, that's so," I stated while running my hands through the fragrant water. I peeked up at him then and my eyes widened at the sight of him. He was a dirt-covered mess and my mouth dropped open. "What the hell happened to you?"

He shrugged and pushed off the door frame to move into the room. "Workin' out some frustrations," he stated flatly while reaching in to turn on the shower. As the water heated, he stripped and I had to bite my lip to keep from making some embarrassing sounds as I stared. As he stepped under the spray, he turned toward me with a wicked smirk and an arched brow. Damned empath.

I scoffed and rolled my eyes even as my thighs clenched together, my center now aching for some action. He chuckled and proceeded to shampoo his hair as I cursed lowly and bathed myself.

When I was done, I relaxed back with my eyes closed and listened to him finish up and turn off the water. What I didn't expect was to feel him moving my body to slide into the tub behind me where he pulled me close to his chest and began kissing my neck. "Hmm," I moaned while tilting my head to the side. "You feel good," I said as I snuggled against him, feeling his lips curve into a smile against my skin.

"You feel pretty good yourself there darlin'," he drawled as I gripped his thighs and turned to capture his lips in a kiss. It was slow and sweet as we savored each other, our tongues tasting and dipping as we nipped and sucked at each other's lips.

Turning in his arms, I moved to straddle him, never breaking our kiss as I sank down on his cock. I had to smile though as he groaned against my parted lips, his hands now gripping my hips as he thrust up into me. "Damn, I could get used to this baby doll," he said, his head rolling back as I rose and fell on him at a slow, measured pace.

"Yeah?" I questioned while circling my hips.

He hissed and met me with a powerful thrust of his own which caused my breath to hitch. He smirked. "Yeah," he answered.

My thoughts turned serious as I drew back and looked in his eyes, the slightly haunted shadows I found there matching mine perfectly, I was sure. Running my hands up his neck to cup his face, I leaned in and kissed him. "I want more than sex Jay," I confessed, my heart aching. "I want love," I continued, my forehead resting against his as my body continued to love his in a slow rhythm. "Can we have that Jay? Is that possible for us?"

I felt his arms tighten around me as his mouth slanted over mine in a kiss that was almost fierce in intensity. Behind it was a longing so great, it nearly took my breath away and I answered it with passion and hope. When the kiss broke and as our bodies continued seeking completion, he looked into my eyes and answered. "I want that Bella," he said while gently holding my face. "I hope it is, because I really want that."

**Your thoughts? 'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Slowly working my way through all the stories I haven't updated in a while. Here's another. Hope it's enjoyable. And before you ask, no, I have no idea who she's gonna end up with. lol Feel free to weigh in with your opinion. I won't beg for reviews because it doesn't matter anyway. Most of you who read don't bother reviewing. To those who do, you guys are gold to me and I appreciate you and your thoughtfulness. Love and light, ~Spudz

.

* * *

.

_Previously: My thoughts turned serious as I drew back and looked in his eyes, the slightly haunted shadows I found there matching mine perfectly, I was sure. Running my hands up his neck to cup his face, I leaned in and kissed him. "I want more than sex Jay," I confessed, my heart aching. "I want love," I continued, my forehead resting against his as my body continued to love his in a slow rhythm. "Can we have that Jay? Is that possible for us?"_

_I felt his arms tighten around me as his mouth slanted over mine in a kiss that was almost fierce in intensity. Behind it was a longing so great, it nearly took my breath away and I answered it with passion and hope. When the kiss broke and as our bodies continued seeking completion, he looked into my eyes and answered. "I want that Bella," he said while gently holding my face. "I hope it is, because I really want that."_

_._

* * *

_._

**Chapter 12 (The Cullens)  
**

"You two are despicable," Rosalie sneered as Alice and Edward entered the family room. Emmett pulled her closer with an arm around her shoulders and whispered to her as Esme and Carlisle glanced up from a book they'd been reading together.

"Why would you say such a thing, Rosalie?" Carlisle asked as the two being discussed took seats together on a couch, Alice looking particularly fragile as she tucked herself in close to Edward's side.

Rose scowled. "You have ears Carlisle. Surely you heard what just went on upstairs?"

Carlisle glanced at his mate before looking back at Rose. "I did, but who are we to deny them their shared comfort? They both lost their mates and…"

Rosalie cut him off with a hiss. "Lost their mates?!" She scoffed. "He left his human _willingly_ and _she_"—Rose gestured to Alice disdainfully—"gave Jasper the boot! You make it sound as though their stories are tragic and not of their own doing, which is hardly the case."

Edward scowled. "What would you know of any of it? I love Bella but left her to keep her safe and allow her to have a happy, normal life and Alice gave up Jasper to keep this family safe. He was unstable, and I'm sure I need not remind you, we voted as a family to ask him to leave, it wasn't just Alice."

Rose tensed, but it was Emmett who spoke. "Rose and I didn't want him gone, that was all you and Alice, and like always, Carlisle and Esme went along with whatever you two want."

"Yes, because the two golden children could _never_ be wrong, could they?" Rose asked, her tone resentful while meeting her sire's eyes.

"Rosalie, sweetheart, they have gifts that we can scarcely comprehend the workings of. If they say certain actions must be taken for the safety of this family, how can I disregard their counsel? Even you must admit, they've kept us from some very close situations over the years?"

"Really, Carlisle? Have they? Who's to say some of those situations haven't been deliberately manufactured to produce _their_ desired outcome?"

Alice finally spoke up, her eyes glittering with moisture and her tone sad, "Is that how you truly think of us, Rose? After all these years? I _love_ Jazzy. He is…oh god, it hurts my heart to talk about him, but he is beyond amazing and I miss him…every day. And you know I couldn't lie about that and get away with it. Not with him. He would've known—would've felt it. Even _he_ knows I love him, but another thing I know is, he doesn't love me; not really. He was fond of me, but that's as deep as his regard was. He had his reasons for that, and it was something I understood and accepted. I was willing to do that because it was the only way I could have even a little part of him." She stared down into her lap and Edward rubbed her back before pulling her close in a hug.

"It's okay Alice, it'll all be okay," he murmured against her spiky hair. She smiled wanly and Rose narrowed her eyes at the pair.

"You may have felt that way about him, but I'm not sure I buy the rest. You both were so quick to act this last time, and I have to wonder, why? It just doesn't make sense. I mean, Edward, you were so willing to risk everything for a chance at the human, while still being unwilling to change her. Why? You know, if the Volturi ever find out about her, we're all in a world of shit, right? And for what?" She looked at her sire again. "If they were so concerned with our safety, they would've stayed far away from Bella Swan, especially when she started to get curious, but that didn't happen and now we find ourselves in this mess; and yes, it's still a mess. She might be changed now, but we left her, human, with no intention of ever fixing the situation. They'll see that as guilt. You know this."

Carlisle nodded. "I can't deny the truth of what you say, Rose…"

A gasp from Alice cut him off mid-sentence and everyone waited for her to come out of an obvious vision before speaking. "What did you see, Alice?" Carlisle asked when she snapped out of it and shared a look with Edward.

She looked at Carlisle. "Jasper. He's in Texas, and Bella is with him."

They all stared at each other until a smirk curled Edward's lips. "You know…I believe I just thought of something that would absolve us of our guilt…"

.

* * *

.

The bar was packed and noisy, and it took me some time to adjust to the sensory overload as we sat in the out-of-the-way booth Jasper had led us to when we'd arrived.

We'd been in Texas for two weeks now and Jasper'd decided we needed to get out and do something, so here we were in Peter's favorite bar/dance hall.

Jasper's arm around me and his familiar scent was a comfort, not to mention the fulfilling hunt he'd taken me on before bringing me here. Not that the scent of humans got to me. It was more the sound of their hearts beating that amped me up. Still, it was controllable, especially since I was so full it was almost uncomfortable, but I guess that was better than potentially losing my shit in a packed dance hall. "How ya doin' Bella?" he asked lowly against the shell of my ear as Peter signaled the waitress over to the table.

"I'm okay, Jay. Not like I haven't been out in public, but the bar in Italy wasn't nearly this noisy. It just overwhelmed me there for a minute, but I'm fine now."

Just at that moment, every voice in the place screamed out the word 'bullshit' in response to a song blaring from the jukebox and I cringed. "Damn, how do you guys stand it?"

Peter smirked at me and set a shot of tequila in front of me. "Down a few a' these. It'll take the edge off."

He was right, of course and about six or seven shots later—I wasn't really keeping count—I was feeling pretty good and laughing at a story Peter had just recounted about a much younger, human Jasper. "He really smoked the whole pouch?" I asked with a grin while shooting a glance at Jasper, and Pete nodded.

"He did. Puked all over Mama's best table cloth too. Only reason I remember it was 'cause it was the only time I ever saw our Pa that spittin' mad. Was the only time I ever saw him wear out Jasper's ass end too, since he did it there and then instead a' takin' him out back like he usually did."

I looked over at Jasper who'd just taken a sip from his whiskey and he nodded. "He sure did darlin'. Strapped me good that time, but I reckon I deserved it," he finished with a smirk. "Although, I recall Peter gettin' his share durin' his childhood too."

My eyes were wide as I stared between the two chuckling males. "Don't look so shocked, sugar," Charlotte said as she patted my hand. "It was a common thing back then, especially with rowdy boys and I'm sure these two were a couple a' hell raisers."

I shook my head. "It's just…my parents never hit me as a punishment…ever. It's hard to imagine, much less laugh about."

Pete smirked. "Could explain why you're so sweet and my brother's such an asshole…"

I laughed as Charlotte smacked Pete on the back of his head. "You got no room to talk, Peter Whitlock. You're both cut from the same cloth."

He pulled her close and kissed her soundly. "You love me anyway."

Jasper grabbed my hand and pulled me up out of the booth. "Come on darlin', let's dance."

Pushing our way through the crowd, he spun me around and pulled me in close in the middle of the dance floor, our bodies moving in time to some sweet country song about lost loves and pick-up trucks. I think there was even something in there about a faithful dog too. I laughed and looked up into Jay's face. "God, I stay around here much longer, I'll be chewing hay and learning how to spit. This place is like another world entirely."

He glanced down, the amusement he felt not obscured by the muddy-brown contacts we all were sporting for our night out. "Chewin' hay?" He pulled me even closer, our bodies aligning perfectly together as he leaned down, his voice a velvety rumble in my ear as he continued. "I could think of many things I'd rather ya do with that pretty mouth, sugar."

He placed a kiss just under my ear and my head rolled back, a low moan leaving my parted lips as my center clenched, just from the sound of his voice and a simple kiss. "Fuck, Jay, how do you do that?" I asked, my tone a bit accusatory when I recovered and looked up at him.

He breathed out a laugh as he expertly guided us around the packed floor, never missing a beat. "Do what?"

With one hand, I reached down and palmed him through his snug jeans, the packed crowd and low lights obscuring my boldness. "Don't play stupid, Major. It's unbecoming."

Sucking a breath through his teeth, he growled lowly and nuzzled just under my ear as he answered. "Keep that up sugar, and I'm gonna fuck ya _hard_ against that back wall."

I smirked and nipped at his neck while playing my fingers through his hair. "And this would be a punishment, how?"

He began to maneuver us toward said wall when I felt him tense, his head snapping up as his sharp eyes searched the crowd. Then I smelled it: Vampire, and not any I knew, at least on this side of my existence anyway. "Jay?" I muttered before looking in the direction his gaze was locked on.

"Shit," he muttered as my eyes widened then narrowed at the sight of the entire Cullen clan as they arranged themselves around a table, looking very out of place in their straight-laced, upper-crust designer clothes.

Jasper continued to dance us back to that back wall and I snorted at how ridiculous the Cullens looked in such a setting. I had to wonder at that point, if there was ever a place where they didn't manage to stick out like a sore thumb. If there was, I'd never seen it.

Jay leaned against the wall and pulled me close. "What's got you so tickled?" he asked, his voice so low I could barely hear it as he buried his face in my neck, his hands sliding into the back pockets of my well worn jeans to cup my ass.

I glanced across the room as a waitress took the Cullen's order and chuckled. "Just that they blend in about as well as a nun at Ozz-Fest."

He laughed before placing a hot, open mouthed kiss right above his sire mark, drawing an instant moan from me as I clung to him.

"What do you think they want, Jay?" I managed to ask while hitching one leg around his to get some friction where I needed it.

He shrugged, cupped the back of my head and sucked on my bottom lip before slanting his mouth over mine to kiss me deeply and my knees went weak as his talented tongue played against mine. When he finally broke the kiss, he mumbled, "Not a fuckin' clue, but whatever it is, they ain't gettin' it."

Just then, Peter and Charlotte danced up and took up a spot next to us. "Looks like the squirrel munchers are here, Major," he said with a smirk.

Jasper shot his brother a look. "I noticed."

"You gonna invite 'em back for a chat?"

Jasper sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I reckon I will. God knows they probably won't leave us alone until I do."

Charlotte wrinkled her nose and Pete shrugged. "Probably not."

I drew back and Jasper grabbed my hand. "Let's get this over with then."

With a firm hold on my hand, Jasper made his way over to their table and stopped and I did my best to avoid eye contact as they all stared until Carlisle cleared his throat. "Jasper, Bella," he greeted somewhat grimly.

I wrinkled my brow and looked around their table, my eyes wide. "Do I know you?"

Jasper squeezed my hand as amusement danced through his eyes while the Cullens—Edward in particular—looked stricken. "You don't remember us?" he asked and I shook my head.

"No…should I?" I looked up at Jasper, an expression of what I hoped was supreme innocence and confusion on my face and he played along, thank fuck.

"It's all right, baby doll. Nothin' to worry over," he said while smoothing some hair back from my face and I smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, good, because I don't know them at all." Then I leaned up on my toes and whispered in his ear loud enough for them to hear, "They're kinda weird lookin' Major."

Alice and Edward scowled, Pete stifled a snort—or tried to—while Char smirked and I felt a spike of humor come off Jasper before he managed to shut it down. "Shh, baby doll. That wasn't nice. Remember your manners or I'll have to spank ya when we get home."

Lust, heavy and cloying, shot through me at that suggestion, but I had an act to keep up so I plastered on a pouty face and glued myself to his side while tucking my face against him. "I'm sorry Major. I'll be a good girl, I promise."

Jasper's nostrils flared and his eyes darkened as he cupped my face. "Oh, I know you will, sugar. Now hush while I speak to these fine folks."

I bit my lip and gave him my best theatrical good-girl nod and his lips twitched as he tucked me into his side and turned back to the gobsmacked Cullens. "I reckon y'all are here to talk. My truck's outside. Follow us back to our place and we'll talk there."

Once we were in the truck and on our way, Pete shook his head as Charlotte laughed. "What in the blue fuck was _that_, Bella?"

I smirked and shrugged a shoulder. "I dunno. Just felt like fucking with them, I guess."

Pete pulled Char into his side and chuckled. "Long as ya realize it could backfire. They might just decide ya need rescuin', poor, innocent thing that ya are."

I peeked over at Jasper and he glanced at me. "Did I screw things up, Jay?"

His fingers tapped at the top of the steering wheel. "Nothin' we can't handle."

Pete piped up, "True. The day we can't deal with the squirrel munchers is the day we deserve to get our asses kicked."

I was feeling guilty now though. "Yeah, but it's trouble you guys don't need." I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. "I'm sorry. I should've thought better of it. Should I come clean when we get there?"

Jasper smirked. "Nope. You're gonna play it out now, darlin'. 'Sides, I'm kinda lookin' forward to givin' ya that spankin' for being such a naughty girl."

The lust spiked in the cab of the truck, bouncing back and forth between Jay and me, and Peter groaned. "Damn, you two. Scale that shit back, would ya? I'd rather not be feelin' shit like this around my little brother."

Jasper shot Peter a glare and Charlotte rolled her eyes. "Peter Whitlock. Don't you go startin' this up again. I don't wanna have to put your arm back on again."

"Ya might have'ta pry my boot from his ass," Jasper grumbled and I scooted over close to him, tucking myself under his arm as he pulled me close. Peter grinned but wisely kept quiet for the rest of the drive.

We pulled up into the circular drive in front of the house and got out of the truck as the Cullens stepped out of their rented SUV. Emmett whistled as they all gazed, slack-jawed, at the house. "Damn, bro. Quite the place you have," he muttered as the posted guards came smartly to attention.

Jasper cocked a brow. "What'd ya expect? A shack?"

"Frankly, yes," Edward grumbled but a sharp glance from Carlisle seemed to shut him up as we all climbed the steps to the front entrance.

Jasper opened the double doors and stood aside to let everyone pass. I chose to stay at his side and didn't miss the dirty look Alice shot me on her way by.

Peter and Char led everyone to the massive living room where they all took seats just as Jasper and I walked in. Jasper led me over to his favorite chair and pulled me into his lap where I curled up against his chest as Peter offered everyone something to drink. They declined and so, when Peter took his seat next to Char, Jasper didn't waste any time, looking straight at Carlisle as his fingers absently played with a lock of my hair. "Okay, what's this all about?"

Carlisle raised a brow, but before he could speak, Edward started in. "You two!" He shot from his seat and began to pace. "You're causing Alice pain! She's seeing horrible visions of your antics and it has to stop!"

Jasper's brows inched up with every word that spilled from Edward's mouth. "Antics, Edward? And I do believe I addressed my question to your leader, boy. Take a seat."

Emmett snickered and Rose snorted as Carlisle held up a hand, cutting Edward's angry retort off. "He's correct, son. Sit down, please."

Edward looked at his sire in disbelief before finally slumping into the seat next to Alice with a scowl.

Carlisle looked back at a smirking Jasper. "He's partially correct. We are here because of these disturbing visions. They are debilitating to poor Alice. Not only has she seen your hunting habits of late, she's had to witness your less than savory…activities with Isabella and certain other females, which in turn subjects Edward to seeing the same. It's been very painful for them both, to say the least."

The more the blond coven leader spoke, the more I tensed. Shit! Just the thought of the two voyeurs watching Jasper and me had me shuddering in Jasper's arms. There was no fucking way I wanted Edward getting an eyeful of me…of us…doing that! Knowing him, and how he used to watch me sleep…he was probably using it as spank material. The thought made me sick. Closing my eyes, I leaned into Jasper's hold and took in big breaths of his calming scent, just wishing there was a way to keep them out…

"What the hell just happened?!"

I heard Carlisle sigh. "Edward, what now, son?"

"Jasper! One second I could hear him just fine and now I can't! It's like he's gone completely! Not that it's not a welcomed loss," he sneered.

I opened my eyes and looked around the room to see Peter with a knowing smirk on his face as he watched me. Carlisle, too, was looking at me quizzically. "What?" I asked in my most innocent little girl voice, just to keep up with the game I'd started at the bar. In all honesty, I really did wanna know why they were eyeing me like that. It was creepy.

"She's a shield," Carlisle muttered. "I had suspected…"

Edward looked at him sharply. "What does that have to do with Jasper?"

Carlisle was still staring at me as he answered absently. "She's protecting her ma…"

"He's not her mate!" Alice startled everyone by practically shrieking at her coven leader before he could finish his sentence. She shrank back into Edward's side as everyone in the room focused on her. "I mean, she's Edward's mate, so she can't possibly be Jasper's."

Pete snorted in disgust at that.

As they were all discussing this, I could feel Jasper getting more tense by the second until he finally spoke up, his tone resolute as he cut through the chatter. "I'm her sire, not her mate."

His words struck a place in me that just…fucking…_hurt_ and I hopped up out of his lap, glad that I no longer had that instant response of tears to such strong emotions. "I belong to no one, if you must know," the sound of my voice quieting them instantly. "And I'm right here. Did no one teach you people it's rude to talk about someone as if they're not even present?" I stared down at the floor for a beat before catching Charlott's eye. She looked sad, yet understanding. "I need some air. Don't—follow—me," I finished with a glance at Jasper who met my eyes with a blank expression. After the barest hesitation, I flashed to the front door and out into the sparse woods surrounding the house where I took off running.

Before too long, I found myself sitting on a high rock shelf, staring out over a small valley dotted with grazing cattle under the light of a full moon. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I registered how beautiful the sight was, but my main thoughts were a swirling mess of hurt, anger and self-pity as I went over all that had happened in my life and how unfair I thought it all was.

Somewhere along the line I concluded I should have begged Laurent to drain me. I smirked bitterly. That or maybe I should have had the guts to make some of those cuts a little deeper and done the job myself.

Fucking coward…

Now, I didn't have that luxury, and dying by fire…well, fuck…let's face it, that's some painful shit; something I wasn't desperate enough to try…yet. I may revisit that option at some point, but it wouldn't be today.

"Fuck!" I yelled as I chucked a rock as far as I could, scaring the shit out of most of the cows below as they beat it outta that peaceful little valley as if the hounds of hell were after them. And who could blame them? I was the world's deadliest predator, even if I wouldn't touch them with a ten foot pole. They smelled like shit and I was betting they tasted ten times worse.

"Fuck," I muttered in a lower voice, now wishing like hell I could cry, just for the physical release the act usually brought, not to mention the fatigue. Yeah, nothing like crying yourself to sleep to vent all those pent up emotions…

Speaking of emotions…

No, damn it! I just couldn't think of him right now. I was too hurt. Too pissed. Too humiliated. Just…yeah, not going there…

I rubbed at my temples and kicked a rock over the ledge as my thoughts continued, whether I wanted them to or not.

While it's true, I'm not technically his mate, I had thought we were trying… I had thought there was something genuine there… The least he could've done was keep his mouth shut and let them think what they will, but no, he had outright rejected me and that hurt like hell. Almost worse than the stressed mate bond I had with Caius, which, now that I thought about it, had been becoming easier to bear, not worse.

I wondered why that was.

Absently, I rubbed at my chest, pondering this for a moment before my head snapped up at a very familiar scent.

No way…it couldn't be…

Just then, my ears picked up the sound of footsteps—the whispery kind that only a very graceful vampire can make—and the scent—that intoxicating, addictive scent—only strengthened, but I didn't turn to look…I couldn't, even as my whole body began to hum with his presence.

"Hello Isabella."

"Caius…" His name was no more than a whisper on a breath from my lips as I felt him take a seat behind me, his arms enfolding me against his strong chest as his warm lips met the skin of my neck.

"I've missed you so," he breathed between kisses and I melted against him, my arms covering his as he held me.

He felt so good…so safe…so right, and I turned my head, his lips finding mine instantly in a kiss so perfect, my heart would have burst had I been human.

I drew back when the kiss ended, my eyes searching his and he smiled and it was genuine, beautiful. "There you are," he murmured before slanting those warm, satin soft lips over mine once again, the taste of him drawing a throaty moan from me as his tongue dipped and played between my eagerly parted lips.

Soon enough though, my mind took over and questions flooded me causing me to pull back, ending the kiss as I turned to stare out over the little valley that was now host to the beginnings of a spectacular sunrise. "What are you doing here?" I asked, still holding his comforting arms around me as he rested his chin lightly on my shoulder.

"We have dealings with the Whitlocks. I and my brothers came to conclude a transaction, but when I stepped out of the vehicle, I caught your scent and followed. I had to see you. You're all I've thought of since you left me. The ache…have you felt it?" he asked, nuzzling his face into my neck, and a pang of guilt shot through me. I had felt it, of course, but being with Jasper had dulled it into background noise. Something I'm sure wouldn't have been possible without his constant presence.

"Yes, I felt it," I finally admitted. "But I was doing all I could to ignore it."

"Understandable," he conceded solemnly. "Still, I had hoped…"

I smirked as bitterness welled within me. "You'd hoped I'd be ready to cave to your whims?"

He hissed lowly and nipped at his mark on my neck, drawing me up short. "My feelings can never be likened to mere whims, Isa, make no mistake."

I don't know what it was about that little nip, but it certainly served to bring home the gravity of the situation. Put simply, I now felt like shit for hurting him. "I'm sorry," I murmured and he pulled me in close again, soothing me with tender kisses and gentle strokes of his velvet tongue along my neck as a deep purr vibrated in his chest. It worked like magic and I sighed, tilting my head while relaxing into his hold.

Soon, my eyes fell closed and a sigh of pure bliss escaped me. He just felt so right…made me feel so safe. So easy… It would be _so easy_ to surrender and return with him…be happy with him…

And then I thought about his wife…

Tensing, I pulled away from him and stood to pace away while running both hands through my hair. "I can't do this… _We_ can't do this." I stopped and looked at him where he now stood facing me.

He looked desperate and frustrated. "Why not?"

I growled. "You know why not! I can't live like a whore! A woman on the side, constantly in the shadows, not the honorable wife, but the _other_…the one everyone sneers at and whispers about! I'm worth more than that, Caius!"

He stepped forward and I stepped back. "It would not be so, my heart, I swear it. You would be revered as my mate. You would be honored! Respected! I vow it!" He pulled me into his arms and cupped my face, his hands trembling, yet so gentle, something I never expected from the proud, fierce King. "Please Isa, give me a chance to prove myself?" He leaned down, his lips brushing over mine…once…twice, the contact so light, yet enough to pull at my very soul and I surrendered, burying my hand in his hair as I pulled him down and deepened the kiss.

Moments later, I ended it, resting my forehead against his as we stood there, holding each other. My heart was now breaking as I thought about Jasper. He'd been there for me…saw me through it all and never wavered and I knew—I _knew_ he needed me more than Caius ever would.

How could I abandon him after all of that?

The short answer was, I couldn't. I _wouldn't_. He meant too much to me and even though he had his moments of being withdrawn, I knew I meant a lot to him too.

No, I just couldn't do such a thing to Jay. He deserved more than the hand he'd been dealt in this life too, and I refused to be another person in his life to screw him over.

Opening my eyes, I stepped out of Caius's arms while looking into his eyes. "I can't," was all I said and watched as his eyes filled with pain before closing as his head dropped. "I'm sorry," I whispered before turning and running back to the house.

When I got there, my heart was aching so badly, all I wanted was to find Jay and wrap myself around him…lose myself in him for a time…soak up his familiar comfort.

It was with this singular purpose in mind that I searched, first amongst the crowd gathered in the living room. When I didn't see him there, I ignored the calls from Peter and Char and flew up the stairs to Jasper's rooms where I threw open the doors.

"Jay," I said before freezing at what I saw.

There on the bed was Jasper with the most gorgeous, naked blonde straddling him, her platinum hair in loose curls that cascaded over her shoulders and back as she turned to stare at me from over her shoulder.

"Who—who are you?" I stuttered stupidly and she smirked.

"Not that it's any of your business," she sneered, "but I'm Athenadora, Jasper's mate."

**Your thoughts? **

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: So yeah, I left ya with a shitty cliffie last chapter, so I typed my ass off to get this out to you before I have to leave the house for the day. Hope it's enjoyable. Thanks to all who review. Like I said, you all are gold to me and I love ya for it. Love and light, ~Spudz

.

* * *

.

_Previously: There on the bed was Jasper with the most gorgeous, naked blonde straddling him, her platinum hair in loose curls that cascaded over her shoulders and back as she turned to stare at me from over her shoulder._

_"Who—who are you?" I stuttered stupidly and she smirked._

_"Not that it's any of your business, but I'm Athenadora, Jasper's mate."_

_._

* * *

_._

**Chapter 13**

"Quit your spiteful shit, Dora," Jasper said and I watched, still locked in my shocked stupor as he grabbed her and shoved her off of him. She huffed in outrage, but I was still too stunned to enjoy it. _'He's still fully dressed. Maybe this isn't what it looked like…'_ My heart took hope from that thought, anyway.

Rising from the bed, he grabbed her discarded clothes and tossed them at her while eyeing me guardedly as he walked toward me. "Come on darlin'," he murmured while guiding me from the room and into his private study.

I stood, still in shock, as he closed and locked the door before guiding me into the chair that faced his desk which he leaned against while waiting for me to snap out of it. "You okay?" he finally asked and I barked out a laugh before shaking my head.

"Is it true?" I asked, even though I already knew the answer since the blonde he'd ravaged in that alley could've been Athenadora's sister. "Is she your mate?"

His hands tightened on the edge of the desk, the wood creaking under the strain before he finally gave a curt nod. "Yeah, it's true."

I shook my head. "Fuck my life…" I muttered before laughing humorlessly. "Only I would find myself pitted against the same woman on two fronts… Fantastic."

Hopping up from the chair, I went to his elaborate sideboard, found the strongest liquor he had and poured out a glass full, which I knocked back without preamble before turning back to him. "All right, oh great _sire_ of mine," I sneered. "Talk or I walk and I won't spare a fucking look back, either."

He studied me, probably assessing my resolve with his gift, before nodding. "Fair enough. I owe you an explanation at least."

"Damn straight you do."

He shot me a warning glare. "Don't be a bitch."

I raised a brow. "I haven't _begun_ to reach my bitch level, _sire_," I said, throwing his official, copped-to title back in his face as I refilled my glass. I turned back to him and saluted him with the glass. "I believe you were about to get started?"

His nostrils flared and I could literally feel him reining in his temper as he took a moment to breathe and center himself. "I realize I hurt you when I denied being your mate earlier and I know how this looked just now when ya got back, so I'm doin' my best to be patient with ya, but what I'm about to tell ya is my private life, understand?" He pinned me with a black gaze and continued. "So don't get cocky, thinkin' you have a right to it. Not even Peter knows what I'm about to tell ya. It's _my_ life…_my_ affairs, and I don't owe you _anything_ beyond a reasonable explanation. If I didn't care as much as I do for ya, I wouldn't even bother with that much."

I looked away then, knowing he was right. I really didn't have a right to make demands, especially where his private life was concerned. "You're right Jay." I looked back at him. "You don't owe me anything, but at the same time, I'm gonna base some future decisions on what you tell me. It would be good to know just what I'm up against, ya know?"

Reaching into his pocket, he took out a pack of smokes, shook one out and lit it before tossing the pack and lighter on the desk top. After blowing out a plume of smoke, he nodded. "I get it, but like I said, if ya didn't mean so damn much to me, I wouldn't talk about this at all."

I took a sip from my refilled glass and nodded.

"This all began back when the southern vampire wars were at their peak. Maria was a crazy bitch and things had gotten out of hand. I tried to talk her down time and again, but she refused to listen. Inevitably, we garnered the attention of the Volturi. They sent a contingent after us, but instead of destroying our coven, they dragged our asses back to Volterra. I guess, with our fighting prowess, we'd made enough of an impression that they didn't want to destroy us outright. Aro wanted to negotiate instead.

"When we got there, we met with the royals—well, Aro and Marcus, anyway. Caius was absent." He took a deep drag from his cigarette and met my eyes. "A deal was worked out that we would train newborns for them and keep their army well trained and replenished as needs be in exchange for our continued freedom and a hefty amount of gold. We agreed, of course.

"It was during this time that I met Dora. I'd been walking in the garden, searching for a quiet place to read when she approached me. Long story short, we both felt the pull and she took me back to her private quarters. We mated and marked each other and spent the next couple a' days wrapped up in each other." He took one last drag from his smoke and stubbed it out in a crystal ashtray as he continued with a far away look in his eyes, his tone the saddest I'd ever heard it. "I can remember thinkin' it was the closest to heaven that I would ever get."

He smirked then, his eyes black and cold as he stared at the floor and I gasped as a choking wave of pain washed over me, making me clutch at my chest. "Oh god…"

It vanished the next second and he lit another cigarette with shaky hands. "Sorry," he muttered through a cloud of smoke and I nodded before taking a healthy drink from my glass.

"To make a long story short, as they say," he said with another caustic looking smirk, "it was soon time for us to go home and I was all prepared for her to go with me. She was my mate, after all and we had bonded."

His top lip curled back then and a low snarl ripped from him before he took another drag from the smoldering cig and blew it out sharply. "It was only then that she shared that she was married and just who she was married to. It was also then that she told me in no uncertain terms that she would _not_ be leaving Volterra or her marriage…_ever_. She also made it quite plain that she wanted me gone and would only allow me back when the bond demanded it."

I gaped at him. "She…made you leave?!"

He looked at me sharply. "No pity, Isabella. If there's one thing I can't handle, it's pity."

I nodded and looked away while doing my best to squash my emotions. It must have worked because he muttered his thanks a second later while putting his smoke out in the crystal tray. He gestured to the glass in my hand. "Pour me one of those, will ya?"

"Sure." I filled another glass and walked it over to him before taking up my place leaning on the sideboard again. "So, then what?"

He knocked back half the drink and shrugged a shoulder. "I've seen her a total of five times through the years—well six if you include when I took you to meet with Caius."

"That's it?!"

He looked at me and his eyes were dead looking. "I only go back when the stress on the bond threatens my sanity, Bella. She," he sneered, "is the older vampire, so it doesn't affect her as badly."

Just the thought of what the cold hearted bitch had done to him had my blood boiling within seconds and the glass shattered in my hand as a growl tore from deep in my chest. "I'll kill the bitch!"

Apparently, it was the wrong thing to say as the next thing I knew, Jasper had me pinned against the sideboard, with his fangs at my neck, his hands trembling with destructive tension as they held me. "Do not say such a thing in my presence," he hissed slowly. "I'm fighting every instinct I have not to kill you right now, Bella. Bitch she may be and yes, I hate her for what she's done, but my vampire is bonded to her as a mate, understand?"

The tips of his fangs just barely pierced my skin and I nodded slowly, not even daring to breathe as we stood there, locked in a pose that could end me in a second while Jasper fought with himself.

My eyes shifted down to watch as his lethal black eyes closed and he breathed deeply, his hold gradually loosening until, with a growl, he tore himself away and paced across the room, running both hands through his honey blond hair. After moments, and still facing away from me, he spoke, his tone tight with tension. "Don't _ever_ say something like that again, Bella, please. If I see you as a threat…"

Finally allowing myself to move, I straightened from where he'd had me pinned and nodded. "I get it, and I'm sorry. I won't ever say such a thing again."

I watched as the tension leached from him, his shoulders relaxing and muscles uncoiling as he turned to look at me.

"Please tell me I won't have to be nice to her though. I don't think I can manage that, Jay."

He walked over and poured himself a drink in a fresh glass before taking up his spot leaning on the desk again. "Avoid her, Bella. I'll keep her and her sharp tongue in line while she's here. Hopefully, it won't be too long."

"What are they here for?"

"To assess the readiness of the next batch of fighters. From what Pete told me while you were out, the royals have been makin' these trips into a bit of a vacation for the past few years; something I've been fortunate to avoid until now."

I nodded. "Because you were with the Cullens."

"Yes."

I walked over to him and picked up the pack of cigs and the lighter, cocking a brow at him as he watched me. "You mind?"

He smirked and raised his glass. "Knock yourself out, sugar."

"Thanks," I mumbled as I walked back over to my spot and lit one up. "So," I said while studying the glowing cherry after taking a drag, "what led to what I walked in on?" I was curious. Had he intended to follow through if I hadn't interrupted? I needed to know. I had rejected Caius after all, and Caius wasn't such a dick that he didn't at least want me around…

His lip curled and his free hand clenched into a fist. "She wanted to talk…privately. When we got in here, she stripped and pushed me back on the bed. A second later, you showed up."

I sighed. Sure, I now had a picture of what had happened, but he still hadn't told me what I wanted—no, _needed_—to know. "Were you willing, Jay? Were you going to…"

He walked forward at a human pace, took the cig from me and tossed it into a glass and pulled me close. I closed my eyes and rested my head against his chest, taking comfort from the pleasant rumble of his voice as he answered. "I got the bitch outta my system the day I took ya to meet with Caius, so no baby doll, I wasn't willin'. She clearly wanted me to fuck her, but I wasn't goin' to."

Wrapping my arms around his waist, I held him close as relief flooded me and I soaked up his comfort as his fingers ran through my hair. "You know I will have to at some point, right? Just like you'll have to attend the bond with Caius through the years. The bond demands it, Bella and there's really nothing we can do to change that."

I squeezed him a little tighter and nodded, all the while wishing there was a way out for us; some way to break these infernal bonds that kept us chained…

Maybe one day, we'd find a way.

**Your thoughts?**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Here's another chapter. As always, to those who take the time to review, you have my thanks and love. We'll see the last little bit of set up in this chapter and after this, the plot will move at a better clip. ~Spudz

.

* * *

.

_Previously:_

_I squeezed him a little tighter and nodded, all the while wishing there was a way out for us; some way to break these infernal bonds that kept us chained…_

_Maybe one day, we'd find a way._

_._

* * *

_._

**Chapter 14**

"You ready to go face the music, darlin'?"

I sighed and looked up at him as he stared down at me, his arms still securely wrapped around me, holding me close. "I guess we have to, huh?"

He gave me a sad smile. "Yeah baby doll, we do. Much as I hate doin' it, Peter and I have to conclude business. The sooner we do that, the sooner they leave."

Pain shot through my chest at that and I frowned.

Leave…

Caius would be leaving soon and to me, that was a double edged sword. My head wanted him gone.

My vampire, however…

Jasper's hand smoothed back the hair from my face, bringing me back to the present; back from the drowning pain. "I know," he said before leaning down to place a soft kiss on my lips. "I know sweetheart, and I'm sorry."

If I could have cried, I would have because I now knew that he _did_ know—that he understood _exactly_—and that was something no one should ever have to deal with…but the two of us…we did. At least we had each other. At least he wasn't all alone in it anymore…

Lightly, I traced the side of his face with my fingertips as my eyes searched his. "I'm here for you, Jay and you're here for me, right?" I asked, feeling the need for reassurance.

He smiled and kissed me again, this time with more passion before resting his head against mine. "Yeah sweet girl, we have each other."

I felt his hand grasp mine then and he stepped back and gave a light tug. "Show time." He led me to the door and opened it but I stopped him with a tug.

"Jay?"

He cocked a brow and looked down at me. "Yeah?"

"Thank you…you know…for telling me…for sharing…I know it wasn't easy."

He studied me for moments, his expression relaxed, his eyes soft and full of affection as he gently squeezed my hand. "No, it wasn't…but I'm glad I did." With that, he turned and led me out of his rooms and back downstairs to the living room where everyone else was still gathered.

He chose an open loveseat and pulled me down next to him as I tried like hell to ignore Caius's heavy stare. It wasn't working so I tucked myself closer to Jasper's side and he placed a protective arm around me while ignoring Caius's low growl. "Welcome back you two," Peter said with his ever-present smirk. Jasper merely nodded to him before looking to Aro.

"Pardon my temporary absence."

Aro inclined his head, looking very relaxed with one hand draped over his knee and a wine glass in the other atop the upholstered chair arm. "Quite all right, Major Whitlock. I was just catching up with my old friend Carlisle." His lips curved into a predatory smile. "He leads such an…_interesting_ life." He looked over at the blond coven leader, and his grin widened. "Just fascinating, really. Doctor, husband, father to two very gifted vampire children…" His forehead creased and he looked apologetic. "Not that your other two children are any less…valuable." Rosalie rolled her eyes and looked out the window with a scowl as he took a delicate sip of his wine and waved a hand. "No offense, old friend."

A very tense looking Carlisle inclined his head. "None taken."

"Good…very good. Of course, you must mourn the loss of having one such as Major Whitlock in your little family. Why, I would imagine your life with him in your…ranks was very peaceful indeed, for who would ever challenge the God of War or anyone associated with him?"

Aro's smile was now shark-like while Carlisle looked as though he'd sucked a lemon. It was then that Aro went in for the kill, and I tried very hard to stifle a laugh. "And now! To realize you let sweet little Isabella slip through your fingers too! Such an exquisite gift! A shield. Untrained, certainly, but destined for greatness, surely. To think she'd manifested such a gift before turning too! What _were_ you thinking?!" He pinned Carlisle with a sudden steely look, his former amusement gone completely and Carlisle shuddered visibly. "That was not a rhetorical question, old friend. What were you thinking? To leave a human with knowledge of our existence…"

All chatter throughout the room ceased totally as everyone focused on Carlisle who finally cleared his throat. "To be honest, Aro, that was our primary reason for being here—to make sure that Isabella had been turned and if she hadn't been, to take care of the problem."

Aro's brows shot up. "Do you forget my gift, Carlisle Cullen? I know the truth of things. You're here in a desperate bid to—how do they say these days—cover your ass." He chuckled and shook his head. "No, you are most fortunate that Major Whitlock and to a lesser extent, your daughter Rosalie had the good sense to clean up after your messes, but I warn you—old friend or not, leniency will not be extended again. Am I clear?"

"Yes, very clear, and you have my gratitude."

Aro sipped his wine and gestured toward Jasper. "Thank Major Whitlock. He's the one who saved your ass, not me."

Carlisle looked over at Jasper. "Thank you Jasper. You did us a great service and it won't be forgotten."

Jasper pulled me closer and grinned as I stifled the urge to roll my eyes. "The pleasure was all mine, Carlisle, I assure you. She was exceptionally…sweet."

Edward growled and Carlisle shot him a glare, shutting the mind reader up instantly. "Yes, well, if there's ever anything we can do for you…"

Jasper's brows inched up. "Thanks, but I seriously doubt it," he said dryly.

It was then I noticed Aro's focus on me and I met his steady gaze as he smiled. "Isabella," he held out his hand. "Could I prevail upon you, my dear?"

I blinked and widened my eyes as I looked up at Jasper who nodded. "Go on sugar. It's all right."

Rising from my seat, I approached the raven haired King shyly and placed my hand in his, watching as his eyes stared into the middle distance for a moment before a smile curved his lips. "Remarkable. I see nothing. What talent." He gaze cut to the guard named Jane and he muttered, "I wonder…" but a growl cut him off.

"Absolutely not," Caius hissed as Athenadora looked at him quizzically. "I won't allow it, Aro, so forget it."

"Isabella, come here sugar," Jasper called me back and I retook my place next to him, tucking myself in close as Caius's jaw tightened. He held his silence though and for that, I felt a curious mix of hurt and gratitude.

Aro sighed, but nodded. "Very well, brother." He looked at Jasper. "Is it true Major, that she remembers nothing from her human life?"

Jasper gave a nod. "She remembers the day I turned her, but that's it."

"Perhaps if she had more contact with my family," Carlisle cut in, "she would begin to remember us. She was very close with us, particularly Edward, and we'd be more than willing to take her. It's really where she belongs."

It was all I could do to keep from hissing at the Cullen patriarch. What fucking nerve he had!

Jasper obviously felt the spike in my anger because he leaned down and nuzzled my neck just over his mark and I tilted my head as I relaxed and closed my eyes. "Stay calm baby doll. Wouldn't wanna have to take ya over my knee in front of all these guests."

I whimpered. I tried not to, but I know I did. Something about being over the Major's lap as he doled out such a...personal punishment struck a chord in me and the next thing I knew I was instantly wet and wanting. He chuckled and I wanted to punch him. The ass…

I hissed at him then and he nipped my mark, instantly bringing me to submission as a growl sounded from Caius. I glanced over to him just in time to see Athenadora staring at him with a calculating gleam in her eyes. Looks like the bitch was wasting no time putting the pieces together.

Aro chose that moment to speak again. "Interesting dynamic you have with your little newborn, Major. Tell me, are you mates?"

"They are not."

Seemed as though Marcus startled everyone by speaking because every eye was now on him as he smirked. Aro held out his hand toward him and he complied and within seconds, Aro's brows shot up as a wicked grin appeared on his face. "I do so love your gift at times, brother," he said while not looking at any of us in particular. Clever bastard. "Interesting," he muttered as he drew his hand back. "Very interesting, indeed."

Alice chose that moment to pipe up, looking rather smug as she did so. "I told you so. She's Edward's mate."

Tucking my face into Jasper's side, I watched from the corner of my eye as Caius fought down any response, his jaw so tense he could've bitten through steel. I wasn't sure why he didn't speak up though and the fact that he didn't was hurting me more than I cared to admit.

"You all right, baby doll?" Jasper muttered lowly and I nodded against him. I knew that he could feel my emotions. I wasn't bothering to block him, but neither did I want to admit my pain aloud. He sent me a wave of understanding and I did my best to send him gratitude.

"Jay?"

"Yeah, sugar?"

"It's getting boring in here. I think I'm gonna take a walk. Is that okay?" I looked up at him, my eyes wide and innocent since I was still trying to keep up the act I'd started for the Cullen's benefit. He smiled and nodded.

"Sure, baby doll. Just stay close to the house."

"All right." I got up and walked out at a human pace and heard Jasper suggest that they retire to their office to conclude business just as the door closed behind me.

Jogging down the steps, I made my way around the house toward the back yard, never going over the speed of a human. I wasn't in any hurry after all and I really did just want to get some air and some solitude after being cooped up for a while.

As I walked through the manicured grounds, I spied the barn and made my way toward it. I knew Jasper, Pete and Char would all be busy dealing with the Volturi for a while, and I really found being around the horses relaxing. There was just something about them; their calm manner and trusting nature that helped put me at ease.

Sliding the big barn door open, I went to the second stall on the left. This was where Artemis lived. He was a huge bay gelding and he was my favorite. Turns out, he belonged to Jasper but I hadn't known that when I'd first made friends with the eighteen hand tall equine.

As soon as I arrived at the door, his head poked out and he blew out gently before nudging me. "Hey big guy," I muttered as I rubbed the star in his forehead. "How ya doing today, huh?"

He nodded and I laughed while reaching into the ever-present bag of carrots. "I bet you want one of these, don't ya?" He nodded again and I fed it to him a chuck at a time, enjoying the quiet time, with only the sounds of swishing tails, blown out breaths and heavy heart beats accompanying his munching.

When he'd finished, I asked him if he wanted another, but before I could get him one, his eyes rolled back and he spun on his haunches and took off just as all the other horses did the same, vacating their indoor stalls for the paddock runs. "What the…"

"Isabella?"

I closed my eyes and suppressed a groan before turning to see Edward standing there. When was I gonna get to a point where others couldn't sneak up on me?!

"Yes?" I said, my facade back in place as I looked at him.

"You really don't remember me, or anything about me?" he asked while taking a few steps closer.

"No, I really don't. I'm sorry," I said while eyeing him warily.

He smiled sweetly, one side of his lips curled a little higher than the other as he slowly closed the distance between us. "I'm so sorry about that love," he said while reaching out to take my hand.

I jerked it back and took a step back and he frowned. "It's okay, love. You can trust me. I would never hurt you."

My insides were seething with pent up anger and resentment, but I kept my cool as I stared at him in feigned confusion. "Why would I want to?" I asked and he smiled again, sweetly. It twisted my stomach.

"Because I love you. You see, before Jasper got to you, you and I were together. I was about to ask you to marry me. We were very happy together; very much in love. I never wanted this life for you," he muttered, looking lost in thought. "You were perfect the way you were; soft and sweet..." He reached up and cupped my cheek and I stared at him, this time my confusion and disbelief genuine. Was he fucking kidding me?!

"Really?" I said, just barely stifling a sneer and he nodded, taking my hand again, this time more securely.

"Yes, love. You see, you're mine. I met you in our high school biology class and we've been together since, until Jasper got to you and changed you. He took you away from me, and my heart's been broken since then." He suddenly drew me into his arms and I pushed against him, but he wouldn't let me go. "We belong together, love. Alice has seen it and through her visions, I've seen it too." He leaned down and kissed just under my ear as I pushed against his chest. "Don't fight me, love. You're mine and I mean to take you back home with me."

"What?! You can't just do that. I don't want to go with you!" I shoved harder and he lost his hold and stumbled back. I turned and began to run but he was faster and tackled me to the hay-strewn floor, pinning my arms by the wrists in one of his large hands as he hissed in my ear, "Lie still damn it!"

"No!" I yelled as well as I could with my cheek pressed against the floor.

"Don't make me do this here and now, Isabella, because I will if I have to…"

Dread filled me and I struggled all the harder as he growled and tore my pants from me. Next I heard the sound of a zipper and went wild, doing everything in my power to get him off me. "Fuck!" he cursed as I nearly escaped and then he hit me with a closed fist on the temple. Sure, vampires can't really lose consciousness, but after a blow like that, it was a near thing, my vision narrowing and fuzzing to grey noise for moments as he leaned forward, sinking his teeth firmly into my neck.

"Nooo!" I howled as he pumped venom into me, now knowing very well what he'd just done through experience. The fucker had just created a bond between us, and I vowed then and there to kill him when the chance presented itself.

"Isabella!" I heard a very familiar voice call and I screamed in answer as Edward jumped up and ran out the opposite end of the barn.

I slumped, face down, against the hay and concrete beneath me, sobbing in equal parts anger and relief as Jay gathered me into his arms. "Shh, it's okay baby doll. It's okay."

"No, it's not," I sobbed. "It's not, Jay. He bit me."

Jay hissed and turned to two guards that I hadn't realized were there. "Go after the bastard. I want him caught."

"Yes sir, Major," the two responded before vanishing out the way Edward escaped.

I felt Jasper's eyes on me then as he looked over the weeping wound on my neck. He didn't say a word, but I could feel waves of anger coming from him as his arms tightened around me and he carried me into the house through the back entrance. "I'll kill the little fucker," he finally muttered as he set me on my feet in his rooms and tilted my chin up to see the fresh mark clearly as a low growl rumbled in his chest.

I glanced in the mirror to see that it was distinct and separate from my sire mark and the mark Caius had placed. I felt my eyes go black as the coldest rage I'd ever felt filled me to my very soul and I turned to Jasper, meeting his gaze squarely. "You will _not_ kill him," I said, my voice glacial, even to my own ears. "Because that privilege is _mine_."

With that, I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I was going to have a good long soak, get myself dressed and after that, commence making damn sure that _no one_ would ever _dare_ to fuck with Isabella Swan ever again.

**Your thoughts?**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

_Previously:_

_With that, I walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I was going to have a good long soak, get myself dressed and after that, commence making damn sure that no one would ever dare to fuck with Isabella Swan ever again._

_._

* * *

_._

**Chapter 15**

I fully expected to be alone when I came out of the bathroom, so Jasper's presence was a bit of a surprise. He always had an unnatural stillness to him, so unlike the Cullens… Just a way of watching with that steady red gaze that I seemed to be able to feel wherever it touched, and this moment was no exception. "What?" I asked while quickly dressing.

"You okay?"

I shrugged and finished tying my shoes. "I will be. Right now, I'm more pissed off than anything." I sat up and met his eyes. "Did they catch him?"

He shook his head. "Nope, little fucker's fast. We'll get him though, eventually."

I nodded and smirked. "If there's one thing I have plenty of, it's time. He'll pay one day, and at my hands. Until then, I plan to train. Will you help me? I hear you're the best."

He didn't smirk or smile. "I will, but ya sure ya wanna go down that road? It ain't an easy one, especially when it's me doin' the trainin'."

I scoffed. "When has anything worth a shit been easy, Jay?"

"Just givin' ya fair warnin', sugar. It's your choice, but once ya make it, there won't be any quittin' once we start and I never go easy."

"I wouldn't want you to."

"All right, then. We'll start as soon as business is concluded and our guests are gone."

"Sounds good."

He pushed off the wall and headed for the door. "Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Now that I have, I have to get back into the meeting. I'll see you afterward though. Stay outta trouble." Now he did smirk as he opened the door and stood aside for me to go through.

"I'll try Jay, but you know how it is."

At the stairs, we went our separate ways and I ended up back in the living room with the Cullens and, much to my displeasure, Athenadora and Sulpicia, whom I'd yet to meet.

Esme greeted me with a sad smile. "Hello dear. I'm so sorry for what Edward did. I just don't know what got into him."

Rosalie scoffed. "I do. He's a self-serving little prick."

"Rose! You shouldn't say such things, and we're guests here," Esme scolded.

Rose rolled her eyes and then looked at me with a sneer. "My apologies if I've shocked your delicate sensibilities."

I gazed at her flatly for a moment. She may have been the most honest of the Cullens, but she was still a caustic bitch and I found I still hated her. "Absolutely no fucks given, Rosalie, so don't lose any sleep."

She looked a little surprised at that before turning to stare out the window and I shrugged before taking a seat in Jasper's favorite chair. Reaching over, I grabbed the pack of smokes he must have left there and lit one up before looking around at the stoic group. "So," I said with wide eyes, "did the conversation stop when I came in? Should I leave?"

"Actually," Athenadora drawled, "I've been wanting to have a private word with you, Isabella." She regally rose from her seat, waving a staying hand at the guards and Sulpicia when they moved to join her. She gave me a saccharine smile. "Would you take a stroll with me, darling?"

I stubbed out the smoke and gave her my best toothy smile. "I'd love nothing better."

Neither of us said another word until we were outside and well away from the house and then she looked at me, all pretense of civility absent as her top lip curled. "What is between you and my dear husband? I smell his scent on you, even after you're freshly showered."

I smirked, pulled the collar of my shirt aside and pointed to my mark. "Mates, sweetheart. That's what's between us."

She stopped and stared before a nasty smile curved her too-perfect lips. "Well, what a development. And he never told me… Which can only mean he's refused to part with me for _you_." She laughed then and it would have been beautiful if the intent behind it wasn't so malicious. "Oh, poor noble Caius," she tapered off into a chuckle. "Loyalty always was one of his greatest weaknesses."

Rage washed over me but I beat it back…for the moment. "So, it's safe to assume you've no intention to step aside? No intention to be the mate Jasper deserves now that Caius has found his?"

She studied me for a beat before bursting into laughter. "You're positively delusional," she said as her laughter tapered off and she drew herself up. "I am a Queen, darling, and fully intend to remain so. Do you think I would be satisfied with such an unrefined, scarred simpleton as my mate? He's very good in bed, I'll admit, but to live with him, day to day for an eternity?" An ugly sneer overtook her beautiful features. "Never, my dear. I am perfectly happy with the way things are and if you know what's good for you, you will remain content with the scraps I _allow_ you." She drew closer to me, her greater height allowing her to peer down her elegant nose, her eyes full of malice as she ran a manicured nail down the side of my face. "Do you understand?"

Faster than I knew I was capable, I had a grip on her hand. Then I twisted her arm up behind her back with my other hand buried in her shiny blonde hair, her back bowed as I hissed in her ear, "Don't _ever_ fucking touch me again, you polished slut, because if you do, it'll be the _last_ thing you ever do." With that, I tossed her face down into the dirt several feet away, ripping out a tuft of blonde hair while I was at it. I don't know why I pocketed my souvenir, but I did and just as I withdrew my hand from my pocket, she was up and crouched, her eyes wild as she faced me. "You're going to regret that!" She spat some dirt and venom to the side and I smirked and crouched, readying myself for an attack.

"No, you glorified whore, I don't believe I will."

She lunged then and the fight was on. Luckily for me, it seemed that she was just as untrained as I, so neither of us really gained the upper hand before we were both yanked apart and held securely by guards. Still, I struggled to get to the hissing bitch until the guard dragged me to the back entrance of the house. "My lady! Stop! Please! If you don't Lord Caius will have my head!"

His words finally broke through my red haze and I stilled. "Demetri?"

"Yes, my lady." He sounded relieved. "May I trust you and let you go now?"

I took a deep breath and let it out. "Yes, I'm in control."

"Thank the gods," he said as he cautiously turned me loose.

I turned to him and he eyed me warily as I tried to straighten my ruined clothes. I finally gave up and settled for holding the tattered remains of my shirt together with one hand. "I'd apologize but I'm _not_ sorry. The bitch had that and much more coming, believe me."

He merely smirked at me. "May I offer a piece of advice, my lady?"

"Sure. Fire away," I said before slumping onto the bottom step of the porch.

"Get some training. With your superior strength, you should've had her subdued within seconds. As it was, you held your own…not a bad showing against a vampire centuries your senior, but with training, you would've dominated."

I gaped at him for a moment before smiling. "Duly noted, Demetri and it's advice I fully intend to heed."

"Good," he said before offering his hand. "May I escort you back into the house? I believe you'll want to repair your appearance before the Master's meeting adjourns?"

Taking his hand, I rose and we entered the house. As we walked along, something occurred to me and I looked up at him. "Demetri?"

"Yes, Lady Isabella?"

"You're a tracker, right?"

"Yes, my Lady, I am."

"If I asked you to track someone, you could tell me their location, anytime, right? That's how your gift works?"

He inclined his head. "I could, as long as I've met them before."

I stopped and met his curious gaze. "When the time comes, there is someone I need to find. If I call on you, will you help me? I don't need you to actually go after the person, just to tell me where I may find him. So, will you?"

He thought for a moment and then nodded. "It would be an honor to help you, my Lady, as long as you're trained first."

I nodded and we continued walking to the base of the stairs where he dropped his arm and turned to me. "This is where I leave you."

I smiled at him. "Thanks Demetri, for everything."

He gave me the most regal bow I'd ever seen, before smiling. "I am ever at your service, Lady Isabella."

I turned and trotted up the stairs then, a smile I couldn't seem to stifle curving my lips. I couldn't help but feel like I'd made a new friend, and that, amidst all this other shit in my life, felt pretty damn good.

When I got into my room—well, Jasper's room—the first thing I did was put a hair band around that blonde chunk I'd yanked from the she-devil's head and stowed it in a pocket of my bag. Why was I keeping it? I had no idea, but I wanted to, so I did.

With that all tucked away, I dug out some fresh clothes and took yet another shower. By the time I'd dressed, the door opened and Jasper walked in cocking a brow at me when he saw me. "What happened now?" he asked, taking in my change of clothes.

I shrugged. "Nothing much. How was the meeting?"

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms. "I call BS darlin', now what happened?"

I scowled. "Your mate wanted to talk to me, so we…talked. That's it."

"Uh huh. What really happened, Isabella?"

Shit. He pulled the full name card on me. "Okay, so she said some shit and it pissed me off, but she touched me first! Don't worry, the bitch is in tact…mostly."

"Mostly…" he muttered flatly and I shrugged.

"She might be missing some hair…"

His eyes trailed over me and he hissed lowly when he saw a fresh bite mark on my arm. "She do that?"

I rubbed over it and nodded. "Yeah."

"Damn it! What did I say about avoidin' her?"

I shot to my feet. "She approached me! What am I supposed to do, cower away and hide somewhere? I don't think so!"

"You're not trained to fight, darlin', and until you are, you stay outta shit, you hear?"

I got in his face—okay, he's much taller, but I got in his chest, anyway—and glared up at him. "Or what?!"

He leaned down so we were practically nose to nose. "You're my newborn—my responsibility—and you'll do as I say. If you don't, there'll be consequences."

"Stuff your consequences!" I growled but before I could move another muscle he sat on the bed, me over his lap, with his hand warming my ass with swats as my mind struggled to catch up.

"Jasper! What the fuck?!"

"You gonna listen to me?" he asked while paddling away.

I kicked and squirmed and he pinned me with his legs and kept at it. "Well? What's it gonna be little girl?"

Okay, that did it, but it didn't have quite the effect he was going for I'm sure, because kinky me was now very turned on.

He caught up a second later though and the swats slowed as he chuckled darkly. "Well, ain't this interestin'?" he murmured as his hand rubbed over my ass in between delivering smarting swats, drawing a low moan from me. I couldn't help it. The boy was just too damn sexy for his own good and now my dirty fantasy was coming true…

With a smirk, I wiggled on his lap, keenly feeling his…rising interest against my hip. "I'm sorry Major," I simpered, jumping right into the game. "I'll be a good girl now, I promise."

"Oh you will, huh?" he purred, leaning down to nuzzle just under my ear.

"Yes?" I said, hoping it was the answer he was looking for. It must have been because he turned me over in his lap and took my lips in a searing kiss as he pulled me in close.

"Jasper…" I breathed as his kisses trailed down my neck and his hand trailed up my leg to my center. I squirmed as the heel of that hand rubbed me deliciously, making the ache in my center throb with need. He was driving me crazy and it was apparent to me that he knew it, especially when I felt his lips curl into a smile against my skin.

"Stop teasing, Major," I pouted while tugging his silky hair and he drew back to look at me with a grin.

"You want me to take care of you, darlin'? Want me to ease that ache ya got goin' between those pretty thighs?"

I squirmed again under the attention of his torturous hand. "You know I do!"

"Then you need to do as I tell you. Agreed?" He rubbed a little harder and I dropped my head back and moaned. Still, I wasn't ready to give in just yet. "She started it."

I felt him unbutton my pants and then he slid a finger inside me and I clenched around it. "Umm, yeah," I breathed as he fucked me with his fingers, his thumb now making delicious circles around my slick, wet bud.

Then he stopped and removed his magic hand from my pants. "Jasperrrr," I whined but he merely watched me before raising one perfect brow.

"You'll do as I say. Agreed?"

"You don't fight fair."

"No, I don't but this is a better deal than any other newborn has ever gotten from me, by far. Most would be in pieces for a few days as punishment for not listenin'. Now what's it gonna be?"

"Fine," I said with a scowl. "I'll listen. But if she attacks me…"

"She won't attack ya. I'll see to it," he said before cupping the back of my head and kissing me senseless. He shifted then and laid me back on the bed before yanking my pants and panties off in one go, never breaking the kiss. My shirt and bra were next to go and I absently registered the tattered remains of them as he threw them to the side.

I welcomed him eagerly then as his lithe, muscled body covered mine, his trim hips fitting perfectly in the cradle of my thighs as his hot, wet kisses trailed to my chest. "Jasper, please…" I moaned as I wrapped my legs around him and urged him closer. I needed him—needed to feel him, hot and hard and buried inside me as deeply as I could get him. "Fuck me Major…fuck me hard…please…" I breathed while arching against him.

"Damn girl, gimme a second to undress," he said with a chuckle after releasing my nipple with a wet pop.

With a growl, I grabbed his shirt and tore it from his body, then shredded his jeans and nudged off the scraps with my feet as he kicked them and his boots off too.

Reaching down, I palmed his hardened length and he grunted as I gave it a firm stroke from base to tip before lining it up with my entrance. "Now Major, please?"

"You want it hard?" he asked while teasing me with the tip.

"Yes!" I hissed and he grinned.

"Turn over, get on your knees and grab that headboard." I did so instantly and felt him position himself behind me, his delicious cock nestled, hot and hard, against my ass. He placed a kiss just below my ear, his hands grasping my hips as he whispered, "Spread those gorgeous legs sweetheart and don't let go."

He slid into me then with one hard stroke and I cried out at the feeling of being filled and stretched so suddenly. He hadn't been kidding though when he'd told me to hang on because he pulled out and slammed back into me, setting a brutal pace with powerful thrusts that had the whole bed rocking as his hips snapped forward time and again.

I couldn't help it, I panted and screamed and tossed my head as he drove himself into me relentlessly, my fingers crushing whole sections of headboard as I pushed back into him, giving as good as he gave as the bed frame finally collapsed with a metallic groan.

We finally peaked together, me with a shout of his name and a deep-throaty laugh and him with a growl as he sank his fangs into the mark on my neck, drawing out the blinding pleasure for moments more as our bodies pulsed together in release.

With a grin, I looked at him over my shoulder. "Damn, Major…" was all I could manage and he smacked my ass and kissed my cheek as amusement danced in his eyes.

"Hard enough for ya, baby doll?"

I took a second to check out the ruined bed and cracked wall before shaking my head and turning in his arms to kiss him. It was slow and deep and he pulled me close to that chiseled body I couldn't seem to get enough of as he stole the breath from my body.

When I pulled back from the kiss, I whispered against his luscious lips, my own curving into a wicked grin, "It'll do…for now."

**I figure this is a good place to leave you.**

**Next to be updated: The Writer and then probably Hurricane.**

***shrug* I go where the muse takes me, without apology.**

**'Till next time, light and love, ~Spudz**


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Adult content down the page. Not intended for minors.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 16**

"Throw in a fresh one Jimmy," I instructed as I walked off the pain of the numerous bites I'd received that day. The marks now dotted my arms, legs and various spots on my torso…but not my neck. Never my neck. I'd be damned if anyone _'Besides Jasper,'_ I thought with a delicious shiver, ever got their teeth near my neck again, and that's what this training was all about—well that and just basically kicking ass.

I glanced up, a scowl in place as an anxious Jimmy stared at me from forty feet above at the edge of 'the pit'.

'The pit' was really a masterfully designed, forty foot deep and eighty foot round fighting ring made with the finest concrete and rebar money could buy; the kinda shit missile silos are made from, or so Pete had told me. It had to be something like that to withstand the fighting that took place within it.

"You outta fresh ones or something?" I asked, getting a little pissed off at the delay.

Jimmy shook his head. "No, I just don't look forward to the Major kicking my ass for letting you go this far and this long, that's all. You should get outta there for a while. Go read a book or something."

I growled. "Reading isn't gonna help me kick ass when the time comes, now is it? Just throw in a fresh one and let me worry about Jasper."

He slumped and disappeared and seconds later, a completely crazed, newborn vampire came hurtling over the side, landing face first before bounding up to his feet and charging straight at me with a feral snarl. A grin stretched my lips as I balanced on the balls of my feet. "Bring it, fucker," I muttered right before I dodged and went about tearing him apart, tossing the pieces back up to Jimmy as I did so.

I didn't bother taking the head off of this one though and it bit me when I picked it up to heave it top-side. "Damn it!" I hissed before dislodging its teeth and flinging it back up to Jimmy who smirked.

"Had enough yet?"

I eyed him coldly and watched in satisfaction as he barely repressed a shiver. "Send down a fighter," I demanded and he shook his head but left to do as asked, knowing better than to argue when I was like this.

I understood his reluctance though. A fighter was a newborn in the last stages of being trained, or right before their 'graduation' into being a full fledged Whitlock-trained Volturi recruits, if you will. In other words, they were pretty kick-ass as far as their skill-set goes and I wasn't supposed to tangle with them, according to Jasper and Peter, without one of them being present.

I cringed when I thought about what Jasper would have to say about this. It wasn't the first time I'd done it and probably wouldn't be the last, but I still hated arguing with him and I knew this would probably result in one hell of an argument. Still, I needed the experience; was driven to gain all that I could and he wasn't always available. Neither was Peter, for that matter, so they'd just have to stuff their tempers and get over it.

Now, where the hell was Jimmy with my next victim?

With a low growl of impatience, I leaned against the wall and thought of all that had happened before Caius and the others had returned to Italy.

True to his word, Jasper had kept his bitch of a mate away from me and it was a good thing too, otherwise I'm sure I would've removed a few more pieces of her.

I snickered, crossed my arms and leaned my head back against the wall, relishing the memory of the bald patch she now sported on the back of her head.

I would have preferred to turn her into a smoking fucking heap, but that was pretty impossible to do without hurting Jasper and I'd be damned if I'd ever be a cause of more pain in his life.

I had to snicker again when I heard his voice in my head wryly reminding me that I was a huge pain to him—a huge pain in his ass. Still, all humor aside, there was no way I'd hurt him in any serious way.

No, I would bide my time, train as much as possible and eventually find a way out of this situation. I had to…because the alternative was just too painful to consider, not only for me but for Jasper too.

Through research, I had some leads on making our freedom happen, but I was keeping them to myself for now. I didn't want to raise any false hopes without checking them out first. Jasper meant too much to me to do that to him.

"Just what the _fuck_ do ya think you're doing, Isabella?"

Well, speak of the devil and he shows up with a rockin' bod and blond wavy hair…

With a sigh, I shoved away from the wall and looked up into the pissed off countenance of one Major Whitlock as he glared at me from topside.

I smiled sheepishly. "Training?"

He tossed down the rope ladder. "Up here, now."

I scowled. "But Jimmy's…"

His face appeared over the side again, eyes black and features unreadable. "Jimmy's _nothin'_, now climb up damn it. We need to talk."

With a resigned sigh, I began climbing. I knew that tone, and if there was one being on the planet who could out stubborn me in the stubborn ass department, it was Jay so arguing was a useless endeavor.

When I got topside, there he was, feet planted shoulder width and arms crossed. "Hit the shower, Isabella. Then we'll talk. My office, thirty minutes."

"Fine," I agreed with a mock salute as I turned and made my way into the mansion. I didn't dare call the thing a house—it'd be akin to comparing a beheading to a flesh wound.

Just as I was trudging my way up the stairs, I heard a snicker from the upper level and rolled my eyes, preparing for the worst. "I sure as hell hope the other guy looks worse than you, baby-cakes, 'cause _you_ look like sun dried shit."

A loud smack echoed through the cavernous space and I smirked.

"Ow! Jesus woman! Quit hittin' me. Gonna cause some real damage one a' these days," he grumbled.

"That, or I'll knock some sense into ya, so I'll take my chances." Char smiled at me as I reached the upper floor. "Hi sugar. Don't pay no mind to this ass. You're doin' great."

Peter pouted. "Never said she wasn't. Just said she looked like…"

He ducked the hand aimed at the back of his head and held up his hands as Char glared. "Okay, okay…I get it, damn."

"As much as I'd love to stick around, I've been summoned and only have half an hour to enjoy a shower."

Char looked apologetic. "Jasper in a mood?"

I shrugged. "You know how he gets when I'm in the pit and you guys aren't around."

Pete laid a hand on my shoulder. "It's 'cause he cares, sugar." With that, he and Char headed down stairs and I made my way to Jasper's rooms that I never managed to move out of since the first day here.

Stripping out of my clothes, I flipped on the shower and stepped in, hissing when the water hit all the new scars that weren't quite healed.

If there was one thing I now knew about most newborn vamps, it was that they loved to bite and while I found it painful, in a way, I relished it; a left-over shadow, I knew, of my human days of cutting. Like the cutting had, the pain of the bites and the sight of the scars took my mind off the deeper pain inside—the pain of my past but also the pain of knowing I came second on my mate's give a damn scale.

Grabbing a loofah, I lathered it up and began to scrub while my mind went places better left unvisited.

_Caius…_

He'd tried to seduce me a few more times while they'd been here and I'd managed to reject him each time. It'd been a close thing though as my instincts had screamed for me to submit while a large portion of my mind had tried to reason that I'd be happy and loved with him even if he _was_ married to the dragon. It didn't help matters any that he was always whispering sweet entreaties and reassurances in my ear that said those very things and god…

I had _wanted_ him…

With a mental slap to clear my head, I went on to finish up my shower. It was never a good idea to keep Jasper waiting when he was like this.

We'd already had a few of these arguments before and neither of us seemed to ever win. Concessions were always made on both sides and life went on, but I had a feeling today would be different especially since I had so many new scars; something we both knew I should be able to avoid by now and I knew Jasper was astute enough to see through me.

Once dressed, I took one last look in the mirror and made my way to his office.

"Come in, Isabella."

With a slow exhale, I dropped my hand to the knob, gave it a twist and walked in to see him sitting behind his desk typing something on the keyboard. "Have a seat," he muttered, his eyes still fixed on the monitor as his fingers flew.

I slipped into the chair across from him and waited.

When he'd finished up, he slid the keyboard away and relaxed back in his chair, his eyes fixed on me. I quirked a brow. "You wanted to see me?"

"Just what the hell is it you're tryin' to accomplish out there?"

My brows shot up. "Training," I answered simply and he scoffed.

"Bullshit."

I scowled. "What would you call it then?"

He shot from his seat and grabbed my arm, pushing the long sleeve up before I could stop him. "Fuck," he spat before letting go to lean back against the edge of his desk while staring a hole through me with black eyes.

I pushed my sleeve down and looked away.

"That give you some kinda satisfaction?"

"You tell me," I sneered, wanting nothing more than to take back the words the second they left my mouth.

He nodded. "All right. I reckon I had that comin'."

I stared into my lap. "No, you didn't Jay. I'm sorry, and for what it's worth, you're right. It does give me…well, I don't know that I'd call it satisfaction. Release…I'd call it release." I glanced up at him. "But then, you knew that."

He sighed heavily, reached over, got out a smoke and lit it. "Yeah, I did." He blew out a plume of smoke and flicked ash in the tray beside him. "I just really hoped you'd learn from my mistakes and take a different path."

I smirked. "I think we're more alike that either of us care to admit."

He snorted. "God help us both." His eyes narrowed and he pointed the filter end of his smoke at me. "Still, don't go thinkin' I'm gonna let this shit go on. From now on, if I'm not with you, you're not allowed in the pit, period."

"Jay…!"

His brows shot up and I sagged. "Fine."

He crushed out his cigarette in the ash tray and pulled me into his arms, his tone soft as he spoke. "You know, you can go to him whenever ya need to. I'll even escort you there so you're not alone."

I shook my head and nestled into him. "No, I'm—I'll _be_ okay. It's getting a little easier every day and as long as I have you, I think I can deal."

His hand ran over my arm where some of the freshest bite marks marred my skin. "Really?" He lifted my chin and met my eyes. "Is it really, Bella, or are you gonna snap one day from tryin' to hold it all together?"

I reached up and tucked some hair behind his ear before cupping his cheek. "Don't let me go, Jay and I'll be okay, I swear. I'm gonna find a solution to this—for both of us—and then we'll be free, but until then," I whispered, "don't let me go."

He tipped my head up and kissed me softly. "I worry about you."

I smiled. "I know you do, but I'm not a fragile flower."

He laughed, his forehead resting against mine and deep red eyes sparkling with humor. "I'm well aware, believe me. Doesn't stop me from worryin' though."

"That's right," I teased, "you are kinda like my daddy after all—at least in the vampire sense."

His face scrunched. "Don't _ever_ bring that up again, especially considering what I was just thinkin' of doing with you."

I arched a brow. "And that would be…?"

My breath caught as in the next seconds he had me stripped and straddling him in a chair. "I'd rather show ya," he said as he cupped the back of my head and pulled me into a kiss.

I groaned as I felt his fingers trace up the inside of my thigh, part my folds, and gather some of my slickness before expertly circling my clit as his tongue tasted and stroked against mine.

I moaned and sucked at his luscious lower lip, my hands now buried in his silky waves of hair as two of his fingers slipped into me, curling there to tease my G-spot while his thumb tortured my sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Jasper…" I breathed into our kiss as my orgasm rapidly built, my hips instinctively rocking into his hand. "So good…" I whispered as his fingers pressed and stroked inside me. I tensed and sighed into his mouth when my peak washed through me, my walls fluttering and gripping as he smiled into our kiss.

"Always so responsive…" he commented as I heard the distinct sound of a zipper.

Rising up, I tilted my head and deepened our kiss, loving being this close to him as I felt him enter me, his thick girth stretching me deliciously as I slid down his impressive length.

It was him that groaned into our kiss this time and I smiled against his lips while rolling my hips. I knew he loved it when I did that and the low, sexy growl he rewarded me with proved me right while spurring me on.

"Jesus, Bella," he breathed while throwing his head back. "That's it, darlin', ride me…ride me hard…" His hands gripped my hips and he thrust into me as I braced myself on his shoulders and rode him, the chair we were in creaking and groaning ominously as our pace picked up.

"God, Major," I gasped as I slammed down on him. "You feel so good…so _fucking_ good…"

His hands squeezed my hips and he grunted and growled as my walls tightened around him. "Fuck, baby…come on my cock…I know you're close…come with me!"

With a scream, I threw my head back and shattered, relishing the prolonged and powerful orgasm as he stroked into me four more times before filling me with a shout.

My head fell onto his shoulder and we chuckled together as the arm of the chair creaked and sagged to the side. "Poor chair," I said with a smirk as amusement danced through his eyes.

He shrugged. "It's a chair, but now that you mention it, maybe we should get off of it before the thing dumps us both on our asses."

I got up and dressed at a human pace while he fixed his own clothes and set the chair outside the door for the help to dispose of. "I have some business to tend to in town so I won't be back until this evening," he commented while grabbing a file from his desk. He circled the desk and kissed me lightly. "Remember…"

I placed a finger over his lips. "I know, no pit. I got it."

He pulled me close and gripped my ass while kissing the breath out of me. "I'll se ya later. Maybe we can go catch that new movie tonight?"

I traced the side of his face with my fingers, my eyes flitting from his lips to his eyes as I smiled. "Are you asking me on a date, Major?"

He grinned. "If you'll have me, Miss Swan."

"Only if you buy me popcorn and a soda."

His brows inched up but he never lost the grin. "Whatever my girl wants, she gets."

"Then I accept."

He pecked my lips. "Be good," he said and vanished out the door.

With an admittedly dreamy sigh, I pocketed my phone and left the room, intent on finding Peter and Char to see what they were up to. I didn't have to go far as they were in the game room and I chuckled 'cause it sounded like Char was kicking Pete's ass at pool…again. "Damn it woman! I demand a refund."

"Why?!" I heard Char demand through a laugh.

"I've been hustled!" Peter screeched.

"Peter Alan Whitlock… How many years we been together? You cannot be hustled by me because it's no secret I kick your ass every time we play!"

"Whatever," he grumbled.

I walked in and shared a smirk with Char as Pete placed the cues back in the rack before groaning as he saw me. "Why's it always me gettin' double teamed by you two? Jasper, that asshole…"

I snorted. "That's what big brothers are for."

"I'm older," he groused and Char rolled her eyes as she flopped onto the couch and dragged him down next to her while flipping on the TV.

"Don't start that again."

"Well, it's true."

"Wanna watch somethin' B?"

I sat in a chair, folding one leg under me. "Sure."

Char scrolled through the menu of recordings. "Oooh! A new Supernatural episode!"

"Sweet," I said as she clicked on it while Pete moaned and dropped his head on the back of the couch.

I smirked. "What's wrong Pete?" I asked already knowing good and well what his problem was. I bit back a laugh when he answered in a falsetto.

"Oh Dean! He's such a hunk!" His tone changed a bit and he continued, now struggling to hold off Char's balled up fist. "But Sam's so sensitive and caring—makes me all wet just thinkin' about it!"

Char finally connected and he grunted while rubbing his arm as she tried to glare without laughing. "Hush you. How many times I sit through Nascar or the Nightly News for you, you red-necked old fart."

He gaped, spreading his arms wide as he looked at me. "Does this," he stood, turned and placed his hands on his tight, shapely ass while eyeing me over his shoulder, "look like the body of a red-necked old fart?!"

I tapped my chin with a finger. "Old fart? No. Red-neck? Well, you are wearing Wranglers and boots, Pete, sorry."

He flopped onto the couch and threw an arm around Char. "See baby, I still got it."

I smirked. "You're like two days older than dirt though, so she's technically got ya there too."

He grabbed the remote and cranked the volume. "You can shut up now, Bella."

I snorted a laugh just as my phone vibrated in my pocket. Digging it out, I stepped out of the room to take the call. "Bella Swan."

"Miss Swan," an old lady's voice rasped and my brow furrowed.

"Yes, this is she."

"This is Madame Barbos. I was told that you seek services I can provide."

A thrill shot through me. "Yes," I said while putting more distance between me and any possibly listening ears. "I am."

"We have a very small window to work with from what I've been told, child. Be on the next flight to New Orleans and find me in the French Quarter."

"That's it? No address?"

She rasped a laugh. "Everyone knows Ol' Madame Barbos, child. All ya gotta do is ask."

She hung up then and I zipped up the stairs to pack some clothes and the money I had stashed. I jotted a vague note to Jay, and left it on the bed before soundlessly making my way to the garage where I chose a plain looking black sedan.

Minutes later, I turned onto the main road, slid on some dark glasses and cranked the radio hoping beyond hope that I was heading toward a permanent solution to my—_our_—problems.

Only time would tell.

**Your thoughts?**

**Please review!**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

.

* * *

.

_Previously:_

_She hung up then and I zipped up the stairs to pack some clothes and the money I had stashed. I jotted a vague note to Jay, and left it on the bed before soundlessly making my way to the garage where I chose a plain looking sedan._

_Minutes later, I turned onto the main road, slid on some dark glasses and cranked the radio hoping beyond hope that I was heading toward a permanent solution to my—our—problems._

_Only time would tell._

_._

* * *

_._

Chapter 17

The air was thick and steamy as I exited the airport, my bag slung over a shoulder as I walked to the rental car lot, key in hand.

Hitting the button, the car chirped and I headed for it, tossing my bag in the back seat before sliding in behind the wheel.

The flight had been mercifully short, and thank the gods for that, considering the fat, sweaty fuck that sat beside me, leering at me the whole way here. You know that whole 'humans being naturally afraid of vampires' thing? Yeah, so not the case with that guy. Then again, considering what he looked like, he was probably just that hard up.

With a sigh, I entered the general location I needed to get to into the GPS and pulled out of the garage.

Once on the road, I pulled out my phone and hit connect. "My Lady?"

My eyes rolled at his formal address. I'd never get used to it, but I knew he'd probably never loosen up about it, so I let it go. "Demetri, are you busy for the next couple of days?"

"I think I can manage to get away, why?"

I smiled grimly. "Because it's time."

"I see," he said before pausing for moments. "All right, I have his general location. Where shall I deliver the package?"

"New Orleans, the French Quarter. Call me when you arrive and I'll have further instructions for you."

"Very well, my Lady, it shall be done."

"Thanks D. You're the shit," I teased.

He chuckled. "It is my distinct pleasure, Lady Isabella."

The call disconnected and with a smirk, I turned up the tunes and settled back for the rest of the drive.

When I arrived in the general vicinity of the French Quarter, I parked in a random lot, slung my bag over my shoulder and began walking as I took in the place.

The crowds were rather light and I began to look for someone who wasn't an obvious tourist.

It took me a block or so, but I finally spotted a group of men sitting around the door of a shop, laughing and joking as they tuned their instruments to play another song. Flipping down my sunglasses to hide my red eyes, I approached. "Excuse me."

One man lowered his trumpet and frowned while eyeing me warily. "What you want? There's nothin' here but trouble for you, cher."

I tilted my head. "Fair enough, and I don't want trouble, but I'm looking for Madame Barbos…"

He pointed. "Two blocks up and three over, now get gone and don' come back here."

My brow arched but I nodded. "Thanks."

I felt their eyes on me until I turned the corner two blocks up. Their gaze had been oppressive and I found it disconcerting, considering they were human and really, what could humans do to a vampire? Still, there was something about them—about this whole place really—that had me feeling itchy in my skin and I decided the sooner I could get out of this place, the better.

Madame Barbos's place turned out to be a seedy looking little shop at street level with an apartment on the second floor. A small bell jangled as I walked in, my eyes adjusting quickly to the low light of the place to take in the dusty shelves filled with all sorts of candles, herbs and other, more bizarre things. "Hello?" I called out tentatively while walking toward a curtained off doorway at the back. "Madame Barbos? It's me, Isabella Swan. We spoke on the phone…"

"Come on back, child," her voice rasped from the back. "Don' be shy," she chided with a cackle.

I rolled my eyes and ducked through the curtain as the heavy scent of sage and sandalwood assailed me. The sage was new for me, but the sandalwood? That was all too familiar from years of Renee burning it to cover the scent of pot. I smiled as I thought of her; my flighty, whack-job of a mother and how naive she thought me to be.

"Welcome child."

I whirled around and narrowed my eyes at the smirking woman who'd just entered the curtain behind me. "How…?"

She sauntered to a small table and took a seat before lighting up a cigarette that crackled as she took a deep drag. "Sit," she prompted with a wave at the only other chair in the room as clove scented smoke curled from her lips.

I slid into the seat and set my bag at my feet. "How'd you sneak up behind me. I could've sworn…"

My words trailed off as she waved a hand. "My secrets are my own. Now, tell me what it is you need."

I spoke for half an hour, explaining exactly what it was I needed as she chain smoked and watched me through keen, hooded eyes. When I fell silent, she stubbed out her cigarette in the overflowing ash tray and leaned forward. "Each broken bond requires a sacrifice and that sacrifice must be one of your kind with ties to one involved in the ritual. From what you tell me, you desire two. Do you have two, child?"

I frowned. "No, I only have one."

She smiled and sat back. "Then you must choose."

"Choose," I muttered.

"Yes, you must choose which bond to break. You must also provide a personal token from one of the bonded but be careful. Whoever's token is used in the ritual will be the party who suffers the pain of the loss."

My mind raced. I certainly didn't want Jasper to suffer any more than he already had through the years… "Will hair suffice as a token?"

Her gaze sharpened and she held out a hand. "Let me see."

I dug through my bag and pulled out the hank of hair I'd ripped from Athenadora's head, placing it in Madame Barbos's waiting palm.

She closed both hands over it and hummed to herself for a moment. "This one is ancient and ruthless," she murmured. "Her years upon this earth make her powerful."

My heart sank at her words. "Does this mean…?

Her hawk-like gaze speared me. "No child. It won't be a problem for me."

She handed the hair back and crossed her arms. "You have chosen."

"Yeah," I said, tucking the hair back in my bag. "I have."

She handed me a handful of small bones. "Breath on them and scatter them on the table, child."

With a quirked brow and a shrugged shoulder, I did as she said and watched as she studied the outcome. "There are others who would hinder you." She glanced up. "They do not want to lose the one you would sacrifice." She leaned back and smirked. "There is a seer."

I nodded. "Alice. Will she be a problem?"

She grinned and lit another cigarette. "Not for Madame Barbos, child. Now go. Come back when you have your sacrifice. The back door in the alley will be open to you."

I had just stepped out of her shop when my phone buzzed with yet another phone call; one that I finally answered on the walk back to the car. "Hi Jay."

"Where are you?"

"You mean you don't know?" I was shocked. I'd used the card he gave me for the plane and rental car and knew I wouldn't be hard to trace.

"Some folks in this world believe in privacy and personal space in relationships, Bella. Stuff like that goes along with the courtesy of letting those who care about you know what's goin' on. You should try it sometime."

I sighed and leaned against the car. "I'm sorry, but this was important and I knew you'd try to talk me out of it."

"No, you don't know that for sure. You made an assumption without giving me the benefit of the doubt."

I hung my head. "You're right, and I'm sorry, but again, this is important. I couldn't take any chances."

"So, you're not gonna tell me where you are?"

I bit my lip as silence stretched between us. "No, I'd rather not say. I just—I just need you to trust me. Please?"

"You mean the way you're trusting me?" His words, while uttered quietly and without malice, hit me like a physical blow. I cringed.

"I'm sorry, Jay."

"Yeah, me too," he murmured as the line went dead with a click. That quiet click might as well have been as loud as a gunshot. I flinched at the sound of it before pocketing my phone.

I knew he'd be upset; actually thought he would yell and rant and growl while demanding I get my ass back there. The one thing I never expected was his quiet disappointment and acceptance and I had to admit, it was more effective than any angry rant could ever be. I would have some serious making up to do when this was over with. Hopefully, by then my reasons would be clear and he'd be happy with the outcome.

After a leisurely hunt, I checked into a hotel and was just lounging on the bed, clicking through the crap on TV when my phone buzzed again. After glancing at it, I answered with a smile. "Please say you have good news."

"Of course, my Lady. I am the best at what I do, after all."

"I could kiss you right now, Demetri."

"…Uh, that would not be for the best, my Lady."

"Calm your tits D, I was joking."

He cleared his throat. "Yes, well, where and when shall I deliver the package?"

After giving him the details, I grabbed a book from my bag and went to take a long, hot bath.

When I met up with him in the alley behind Madame Barbos's building the next day, he was leaning against the building with a large duffel bag slung over one shoulder. I blinked. "Is that…?

He smirked. "It is."

I pursed my lips. "I hope that isn't a problem."

He shrugged. "He is easily reassembled, should the need arise."

"That's good," I muttered before rapping on the door with the back of my knuckles.

Madame Barbos opened the door and gestured inside.

The room was bare with the exception of a circle etched into the floor and shelves upon shelves of lit candles. In the circle was a small bucket filled with blood and a severed chicken foot lying beside it. The Madame herself was draped in a gauzy white dress, her feet bare and a white scarf tied around the twisted braids of her hair. When she looked at me, her sharp, chocolate gaze was penetrating and sparkling with wisdom and mischief. "Reattach his head, ancient one, and place all of him within the circle."

Wordlessly, Demetri did as she instructed before moving to stand in a far corner. Madame Barbos stared at Edward's body as he struggled back to coherence. "What…?" He glanced around, his eyes going wide as he took in his surroundings before noticing me. "Bella!" he hissed. "What's going on?"

Madame Barbos held out her hand. "The hair, child."

I dug it out and handed it to her and she nodded toward Demetri. "Take a place by your ancient one and don't interfere."

In one hand, she combined the bound hair with a chicken foot and dipped both in the bucket of blood which she now carried with her. She began flinging droplets of blood onto Edward while chanting words in a language I didn't recognize. Then she began to dance around the circle, her body undulating slowly at first, then faster and faster as she dipped and sprinkled blood, leaving no part of Edward's body untouched as his protests went from angry to frantic before ceasing altogether. It was fascinating and beautiful in a way and I found myself mesmerized; so much so that I couldn't look away.

Finally arching her back, she froze in place and screamed, the bloody hair and foot held aloft as her eyes rolled back, nothing but the whites showing, her lips murmuring words so fast and low that had I known the language, I probably wouldn't have understood her.

Her back then arched back so much that I didn't know how she kept to her feet. Then her shoulders began to shimmy as she slowly straightened to an upright position before leaning down to place the hair and chicken foot in the center of Edward's chest.

She stepped back from the circle and my breath caught as Edward's body burst into low flames that consumed his extremities first before gradually moving on to his torso.

I heard a whimper from him as his eyes rolled wildly before locking on me. I wasn't sure how, but it was obvious her magic, or whatever it was, had paralyzed him without taking his awareness and that realization caused me to smile coldly as I stared back into his fear-filled eyes. It was an expression I held until he'd burned completely and the last flame flickered out.

"It is done, child. The sacrifice was accepted, the bond is broken."

My gaze snapped up to hers and I nodded. "What do I owe you?"

She chuckled. "One day, I may call on you, child, and you shall answer."

Demetri frowned and glanced at me in concern while I nodded. "I will, Madame. Thank you."

I walked out and slid on my sunglasses as Demetri followed. "What now, my Lady?"

I let out a deep breath before looking at him. "Now? I think a trip to Volterra is in order. Will you accompany me, D?"

He held out his arm and I looped mine with his. "It will be my pleasure."

**Your thoughts?**

**Please review.**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: New chapter. Hope it clears up some confusion. Yes, the bond between Athenadora and Jasper was broken in the previous chapter. Bella used the hair she'd snatched from Dora's head for the ritual. Since the token (hair) came from Dora, she is the one to suffer the pain of the broken bond, not Jasper. He's home free.

As always, much thanks and love to those who take the time to review. Y'all are the shit! No lie. ~Spudz

.

* * *

.

_Previously:_

_I walked out and Demetri followed. "What now, my Lady?"_

_I let out a deep breath before looking at him. "Now? I think a trip to Volterra is in order. Will you escort me?"_

_He held out his arm and I looped mine with his. "It will be my pleasure."_

_._

* * *

_._

**Chapter 18**

We traveled together, both of us lost in silent thought until after I'd checked in the rental car. It was when I turned to head to the ticketing desk that Demetri stopped me with a hand on my arm. "No need for that, my Lady. I have the Volturi jet here. Master Caius insisted."

My eyes narrowed. "He knows you're with me?"

He inclined his head. "He knows that you called upon me for help, but he does not know the details."

I rubbed my forehead. "Great. That means there are gonna be questions asked when I see him." I glared at my tracker friend. "Questions I don't want to answer, D."

He smirked and arched a brow. "Do not answer them."

"Yeah? And when he grills you about what went on?"

He shrugged a shoulder as we walked toward the security check point. "I delivered Edward Cullen to you for retribution and stayed with you to see him burn. No more, no less." His brows knitted and he glanced at me. "Although, I would like answers about what it was I witnessed."

I smirked and placed my bag and shoes in the plastic trays on the conveyor belt while he toed off his own shoes. "You can't be made to spill details on something you didn't comprehend, D. I'm partial to keeping it that way."

He scowled and walked through the metal detector before collecting his things and slipping his shoes back on. "Master Aro may see," he muttered as we trotted down the stairs. He pushed the exterior door open and held it for me before letting it fall shut as we crossed the tarmac toward the jet.

"We'll cross that bridge _if_ we come to it, D." I began climbing the stair truck to the open door of the humming jet. "I doubt I register enough on Aro's radar to merit him looking into my business."

Demetri chuckled as we settled into facing, soft Italian leather seats. "He is close to Carlisle. You just had Carlisle's first childe destroyed. I would say that merits interest, my Lady."

"Damn, that's right, huh?"

He cocked a brow and nodded as the attendant closed the door and the pilot began to taxi.

I shrugged and pulled out a book. "He bit me and pissed me off. With your help, I got my revenge in a scary way. As far as they will ever know, it was all for show because a simple pyre was too easy for the fucker. End of story."

Demetri studied me for a few long moments before retrieving his own book. "I believe I shall endeavor to stay on your good side, my Lady."

We exchanged smirks over the tops of our books and settled in for the long flight to Volterra.

When we landed in Italy, it was thankfully nighttime which meant we didn't need to hide until sundown. Upon Demetri's insistence, I waited while he retrieved the car, the door of which he held open for me with a tiny smirk as I rolled my eyes and got in. "You know, one of these days, I'm gonna break you out of your stick-up-the-ass formal ways."

He chuckled while sliding in behind the wheel and pulling out.

"If that is a challenge my Lady, I accept," he said while keeping his eyes on the road; something I appreciated greatly since he was currently exceeding the speed of a bat out of hell.

I studied his profile for a long moment. "You know, I never thanked you properly for helping me. I really do appreciate everything you've done. I know you didn't have to do any of it."

He glanced over and smiled. "You are right, of course. I didn't have to do any of it, but I genuinely like you, Bella. Anytime you need me, just call." He smirked at the look of shock on my face before inclining his head. "I am ever at your service, my Lady."

I groaned and shook my head. "So close! You were so close to removing that stick from your ass, D." I grinned at him. "There's hope for you yet I tell ya."

He laughed and I turned on some tunes and began belting out the lyrics as he cringed and shook his head. This was how we passed the rest of the trip to Volterra, and no, it wasn't my imagination when I felt the car accelerate even faster at that point, polite ass that he is.

All humor left me as the castle came into view, and I turned off the music as D pulled through the gates before entering the garage to smoothly slot the car into a space. He cut the engine and turned to me. "Will you be all right, my Lady?"

I waved a hand. "Pfft, sure I will."

He cocked a brow, not looking convinced at all. "Would you like an escort?"

I rubbed my forehead before shaking my head. "No, I know the way, but thanks."

He hopped out and zipped around to open my door. As I got out, he stopped me with a hand on my arm. "Send for me if you have a need. I'll have your bag brought to your room?"

I grabbed the bag from the backseat and slung it over my shoulder. "No need. I'd rather not be disturbed, but thanks."

He nodded and followed me to the entrance doors, which he opened for me. I stepped in and froze at the sight of Caius standing there. "Isabella," he breathed. Taking my hand, he lifted it to his lips and brushed a kiss on my knuckles, his eyes never leaving mine. "I am ever so pleased to see you, cara."

"Caius," I murmured as Demetri passed by and disappeared down the dim corridor. "I—I'm pleased to see you too."

The smile that lit his face was beautiful as he tucked my hand in the crook of his arm and began escorting me toward his rooms.

"Is it too much to hope that you've come to stay?" he murmured with a glance down at me.

I frowned. "I'm not sure what I'm doing here, to be honest. It just felt right to visit."

His free hand caressed mine where it lay on his arm. "Then I shall nurture my hope while doing all I can to convince you, my love."

We arrived at his quarters and I turned to him as he closed and bolted the door. "Is that truly what I am to you, Caius? Your love?"

His fingers traced my cheek before cupping the side of my face. "Yes," he answered earnestly before placing a feather-light kiss on my lips. "You are, cara. You step through the door and suddenly, all is right in my world." He kissed me again, teasing a response from me, one I couldn't deny as my half of the bond flared with fulfillment at the taste and feel of him pressed so closely against me.

Before I could stop it, I moaned low in my throat as his hand roamed down my back to rest on my ass, while his lips, teeth and tongue did sinful things to my rapidly crumbling resolve.

"Caius," I breathed as he trailed kisses down the column of my throat. I'm not sure where I got the strength, but I pressed my hands against his chest. "Caius," I repeated.

He raised his head, questions now shadowing his hooded eyes. "What is it, la bella mia?"

I cupped his face and smiled. "I have been traveling for some time. I think a bath's in order before anything else."

He smirked. "Of course! How insensitive of me. Please, get settled in our room and I shall draw a bath for you."

With that, he vanished into the suite and I followed at a more human, sedate pace. I could hear him moving about in the massive bathroom as I opened my bag and dug out a silky tank and boy-shorts to change into. Just as I turned to walk to the bathroom, he opened the door and strode to me. "It is ready," he said before dropping a kiss on my neck. "Don't keep me waiting too long, I beg you."

I arched a brow. "You're very presumptuous, my Lord."

He stared into my eyes while brushing stray hair from my cheek, his tone tender as he answered. "No, just hopeful, my Lady. Ever hopeful…"

My heart was in my throat, my eyes searching his as the silence stretched between us. "I—I think I'll take that bath now," I muttered before escaping into the bathroom. I closed the door and leaned against it, my emotions a mess as I squeezed my eyes closed. "It's the bond, Bella," I whispered to myself. "Just the damned bond. Stay strong. You can do this."

After quickly stripping, I sank into the steaming, fragrant water, a sigh leaving my lips as I willed myself to relax. With a fresh perspective, I quickly concluded it was dangerous for me to be here. Caius, with all his sweet words and ways, was dangerous to me; dangerous to my resolve and the tentative relationship I'd built with Jasper.

_Jasper…_

I pictured him in my mind. His wicked, dimpled grin when something pleased him… The look he would get in those beautiful eyes when our bodies came together… His strength, which he always shared with me… His passion...

There was no doubt… I loved him. And the kicker was that I loved him of my own free will, not because some mystical vampire bond dictated it be so. No, I loved him because of who he was and how much he meant to me, nothing more, nothing less.

And in that moment—as I was soaking in that bath—I realized… It was my most fervent hope that he loved me just the same.

With my resolve strengthened, I quickly finished my bath, dried off and dressed. After drying and brushing my hair, I padded out into the sitting room to see Caius, draped into a chair with a glass of wine held loosely in one hand.

There was no doubt—the vampire King was beautiful, looking as casual as he did at the moment with his feet bare and chiseled chest on display framed as it was by his unbuttoned, white silk shirt. Still, he wasn't Jasper and he wasn't mine—not fully, anyway.

"Isabella," he greeted with a tight smile. "Your phone rang while you were in the bath. I did not answer it, however, I did place it on the bedside table to charge. The battery was low."

"Thank you," I said while perching myself on the sofa. "Did you happen to notice who it was that called?"

He rose from his seat to hand me a glass of wine he'd poured for me before resuming his seat. "It was Major Whitlock."

I nodded and took a sip of the fruity wine. It really was rather good, so I didn't mind drinking it. "I'll return his call in a bit."

He smiled, but it wasn't his easy smile. "So, tell me, what have you been up to since I saw you last?"

I leaned back and curled a leg under me as I turned to face him. "I've been training mostly."

He nodded as his eyes skimmed my exposed skin. "Yes, I see. I figured it was either training or you'd been attacked by a hoard of feral newborns." His gaze locked with mine, his eyes flinty. "Major Whitlock will have a lot to answer for when next I see him."

My eyes narrowed. "None of these marks are Jasper's fault. Leave him out of it. If you're angry, be angry at me, not that it will do you any good. I am my own person, you really have no say in any of it."

He looked away, a muscle ticking in his jaw as he struggled to rein in his notorious temper. "All right, cara. I deserved that." He set his glass aside and rose from his seat to approach me. Taking my hand, he gently tugged me to my feet before wrapping me in his arms. "I would, however, love to have a say in your life, la bella mia. Say you'll give me that chance?" he murmured as his hand cupped the back of my head.

_'Jesus, he's doing it again! Strength, Bella…find the strength! Challenge him…'_

I met his gaze boldly. "You know what I require in order for you to have such a place in my life, Caius." I cocked a brow. "Are you now willing to give her up and commit to me fully?"

I felt his body tense against mine. "I—you know my reasons, cara. They have not changed…"

I smirked bitterly just as someone knocked on the door. Caius released me and stepped away to answer it. "Yes, what is it, Demetri?" he asked tersely.

Demetri bowed. "Forgive the intrusion, my Lord, but Aro requests your presence in the throne room to resolve some sort of disturbance," he said as his gaze flitted to mine briefly before staring straight ahead. I took that fleeting look for the warning it was and mentally steeled myself for whatever might come.

Caius growled lowly before nodding. "Very well, I'll be just a moment." He began to close the door, but before he could, Demetri spoke again. "Aro also requests Bella's presence, my Lord."

Caius scowled. "What the hell for?"

Demetri didn't waver under Caius's temper. "He did not share his reasons with me, my Lord. Only that he desires her presence."

Caius's eyes narrowed. "What sort of disturbance, Demetri?"

The guard's gaze darted to his Lord's. "When I left, he was speaking with the Lady Athenadora, my Lord. 'Tis all I know."

"We'll be there shortly," he snapped before closing the door. A moment later, he faced me, his eyes calculating. "I've no idea what this is about, but you may count upon my protection, cara. Now, let us prepare."

I nodded and went to change in the bedroom. When I returned, Caius was waiting, his appearance immaculate in the custom tailored suit he wore under his Volturi cloak, his pendant gleaming against the black silk breast of his jacket.

He approached me with a smile and wrapped an inky black cloak around me, placing a matching gold pendant around my neck before pulling up the deep cowl to cover my head. "There," he murmured. "Now you look like a proper Queen—my Queen." Before I could respond, he leaned down and kissed me and it was full of restrained passion. "My mate…" He grasped my hand. "Come," he said simply before leading me out the doors, through the many halls and stairways and to the throne room.

After stepping through the doors, he left me to stand in-between Demetri and Felix with instructions that they guard me closely. They both bowed and he took his seat next to Aro who smiled at him. "Good, we may begin."

"Yes, do share what this is about," Caius snapped. "I was otherwise occupied, as you well know."

Aro smirked and rested his chin in his palm. "Yes, I do know, brother." He glanced over at the seething blond and grinned. "Such an exciting life you're leading these days. It's almost akin to one of those dramas my dear Sulpicia watches on the TV. So sordid and scandalous…"

Caius growled and gripped the arms of his seat. "Get on with it!"

Marcus sighed heavily. "I also grow weary of your antics, Aro. Let us proceed."

"Oh, very well," the raven-haired King pouted before gesturing with a hand. "My dear Athenadora, please step forward and state your grievance."

Hate filled me as I watched a cloaked and hooded figure step to the middle of the room before lowering her cowl. "Grievance indeed, Aro," she said, her voice carrying clearly throughout the whole assembly. "I have been harmed. Untold pain fills my soul where once there was a content bond and I lay the blame at the feet of that female," she hissed the last while pointing at me.

I smirked. I couldn't help it. Here was the proof I was after, and I didn't even have to go looking for it. Nope, here she was—selfish bitch that she is—whining about her loss. As far as I was concerned, it was the least she deserved.

I lowered my hood and smiled. "My, my Dora… Paranoid much?" I taunted.

"You bitch!" she hissed. She made to lunge and Demetri stepped in front of me as Felix grabbed her.

"Please, Lady Athenadora, restrain yourself," Felix pleaded.

She jerked from his hold and straightened her sleeves before looking back at the Kings. "I demand something be done about her. I know this is her doing. She must be punished."

Aro blinked. "My dear, how do you know she had anything to do with your damaged bond? Why, she's only just arrived! Surely you're mistaken, dear one."

She shot me a poisonous look. "She's jealous of me and hates me. She made that clear on our last visit to the Whitlock ranch."

Caius raised a brow. "Why would she be jealous of you, Dora?"

Her chin jutted. "She wants what I have."

Aro raised an inky brow. "And what would that be, specifically?"

"Caius and Jasper," she stated amidst raised brows and murmurings.

Aro raised a hand. "Quiet," he demanded before pinning Dora with a rare, serious gaze.

"What does Major Whitlock have to do with this, Dora?" Caius demanded. "I know of your fondness for him, but you've never laid any claim to him in the past," he said with obvious bemusement coloring his tone.

My heart actually went out to him with the way his bitch of a wife had kept him in the dark all these years.

A rare sardonic chuckle coming from the stoic Marcus caught everyone's attention. "He was her mate, brother, though she never bothered sharing that information." He pinned Dora with a hawkish gaze. "Isn't that right, Dora?"

Aro's brows shot up. "You're just now sharing this information, Marcus?"

Marcus shrugged. "No one ever asked and she seemed disinclined to act on the bond once she had sealed it, choosing instead to remain with our brother."

Aro turned to Caius. "Were you aware of any of this?"

Caius scowled. "With the exception of Demetri and Felix, clear the room!" he called out, not speaking another word until everyone had left and the doors closed.

He glanced at Aro. "I was made aware that she had found her mate while I was away over a century ago, but she sent him away and would not share his identity with me. She chose to remain at my side—to remain true to me, so I did not question her further."

Aro held out his hand and Caius shook his head. "I will not share with you in that way, brother. Ask your questions. I may answer. Then again, I may choose not to."

"Always so contrary…" Aro mumbled. "Very well. I'll get right to it then." He looked back at Dora. "Explain your hatred of Isabella and leave nothing out. It's past time to sort this mess. It's now trying _my_ patience and that's saying something."

She glanced at Caius before nodding. "Fine," she said, her demeanor now quelled. "Just over a century ago, the Mexican coven was summoned here due to the wars that were starting in the southern United States."

"I recall," Aro prompted with a nod.

"Caius was away at the time…"

"Yes, yes, we've established this. Hasten the story, please," Aro demanded.

"I claimed Jasper as my mate and sealed the bond. After being with me for three days, he fully expected me to leave with him, but I refused and sent him away."

"Why would you do such a thing?" Marcus interjected, his tone sharp and gaze steely as he looked at Dora.

I didn't feel a shred of sympathy for her though because I wanted to know the answer too. How could she do such a heartless act? Why not just let the potential bond wither if she never had any intention of remaining with him? Why cause Jasper such pain by sealing it just to reject him so callously?

"I—I wanted him. He's untamed, wild and so unrestrained and unrefined. He was everything I was unused to, and I couldn't resist…didn't _want_ to resist, so I didn't," she said, her tone flippant, akin to that of someone who had claimed a prize or toy rather than a thinking, feeling, loving being.

I loathed her for it.

"So why not accompany your mate when he left?" Marcus goaded, his jaw set, his posture unrelenting.

"Because I am a Queen," her voice rang out as her posture straightened. "Something _he_ could never offer me. I am a Queen and will _remain_ a Queen."

"You would see your bond-mate suffer for over a century now, just to feed your ego?!" Marcus seethed?

I looked at Caius and he looked sick. He sat in his throne, his body stiff and expression blank… but for the look in his eyes. He was stricken. I could tell, and my heart ached for him. Still, he had _chosen_ this bitch over me, so I found it hard to feel much sympathy for him. He had misjudged her and her motives for staying with him—terribly, it would seem. He had gambled—gambled and _lost_, because I had already made a choice of my own…

I would be returning to Jasper…eventually. Just as soon as I found a proper sacrifice and completed the ritual.

As I watched, Aro glanced at Caius before shaking his head. "And now, you have the gall to come before us with a grievance against Isabella?" he asked, once more focusing back on the so-called Queen.

"I do," she snapped. "She's done something! I know it! She wants my position as Queen and I won't stand for it!"

Marcus smirked and reached out to Aro who touched his hand momentarily before looking back at Dora with a raised brow. "Marcus confirms, your mate bond is severed. Tell me Dora, in light of your reluctance to relinquish your place as Queen, shouldn't the loss of this bond please you?"

I watched her admittedly lovely face twist into an ugly scowl. "No, it does not please me!" She rubbed at the center of her chest where I knew from experience such pain was centered. "It—it's painful! I feel—I feel bereft, lost, _empty_, where I once felt complete, fulfilled." She glared at me. "I want it fixed and for her to be punished!"

I smiled and finally spoke up. "It's no more than you deserve and besides, you can't prove a thing, so kiss my ass you self-centered twat."

Beside me, Demetri choked back laughter as Aro raised a hand while raising a brow at me. "Isabella, please, mind your tongue, young one."

"I would apologize, Aro, but I'm not sorry, so I won't bother. _Some_ of us are more genuine than others."

He smirked. "Quite. Still, do try to behave, for me dear one?"

I inclined my head. "Since you asked so nicely."

"Thank you dear heart. Now," he said, looking back at Athenadora. "Since we have established that the only thing you have to complain about is the loss of a bond you sorely abused in the first place, _and_ since you can prove no wrong-doing on the part of dear Isabella, I declare our business concluded."

I was just sharing a smirk with D when the doors opened and Alec strode over to whisper something in Aro's ear before striding back to the doors where he stood at the ready. "Well," Aro chirped. "It seems we are in for more excitement today." He nodded to Alec who opened the doors and stood aside as his sister, Jane escorted none other than the Cullen coven into the center of the throne room.

"Ah, Carlisle my friend, what a pleasant surprise. What brings you to Italy and our humble castle?"

Carlisle's gaze darted to me before settling back on Aro. He didn't look happy. I couldn't care less.

"We have suffered a great loss, Aro and come to ask your help in seeking justice."

Aro frowned. "I am sorry to hear that, Carlisle. Please, explain your loss and what we can do to help."

The blond doctor looked at me again before answering. "My first childe, Edward, was destroyed and Isabella Swan is responsible."

Aro sighed and rubbed his forehead before glancing at me. "Tell me Isabella, should we expect any more surprises any time soon?"

I shrugged a shoulder. "No. Honestly, this should be it. Trouble seems to find me though, so I make no promises."

"Indeed," he said with a put-upon sigh. "Do you deny having Carlisle's childe, Edward, destroyed?"

"I don't. I watched the asshole burn with a smile on my face."

Carlisle consoled his sobbing mate while glaring at me. He wasn't the only one, as Rosalie and Emmett glared too. Alice, for whatever reason, had a carefully blank expression on her face and avoided looking at me at all, which considering her 'close relationship' with Edward, made me beyond curious.

"And your reasons, my dear? Please share them with us," Aro prompted.

"Sure," I said. "When I was still human, he claimed me as his mate, told me he loved me, included me in his family and when things went a bit tits up, he dumped me like a worn out shoe, even though I begged him to change me and take me with him. As always, he refused, told me I didn't belong in his world and that he no longer wanted anything to do with me. Then he and his whole family abandoned me. Left me to fend for myself with others of his kind—human drinkers, no less—after me."

Aro tsk'ed at Carlisle before looking back at me. "Yes, I seem to recall something of the sort from earlier talks. Please continue, my dear."

"Well, long story short, Jasper left the Cullens, came back for me, turned me, took me under his wing and here I am. Oh, but I have one more thing against Edward. While you all were at the Whitlock place, Edward tried to rape me. He didn't succeed, but he did mark me. I decided, for that, and for what he did in the past, he needed to die. Simple as that."

Aro glanced at his brothers before raising a brow at Carlisle. "Her reasoning seems sound, not to mention legal according to our laws, old friend. Can you refute any of her claims?"

Carlisle's shoulders slumped. "I would simply say in Edward's defense, he was young and somewhat naive. He thought he was in love and that Bella was his mate."

"Well, he was wrong, wasn't he?" I sneered, not feeling a shred of sympathy for these vampires, despite their over-blown theatrics. "And now he's _dead_ wrong and the world is a better place, enough said," I finished.

"You could've come to us!" Esme shrieked. "We could've talked this out! You didn't have to end his existence!"

Before I could say anything, Aro intervened. "Your statements raise my curiosity, Mrs. Cullen. Isn't young Alice a seer? Could she not have perhaps prevented his demise?"

Alice blinked owlishly as everyone focused on her. "I—I didn't see it in time, Master Aro. I explained this to my family."

He stood and beckoned her forward. "Let me see, my dear." She hesitated and he urged her on with an outstretched hand. "Humor me, young Alice." His words were innocuous but his tone was firm. It wasn't a request. It was an order, and we all knew it.

She dropped her head and grasped his hand. He only held the connection for a few beats before stepping back with a shake of his head. "Oh what a tangled web we weave…" he muttered, piquing my curiosity even further.

Just _what_ had he seen in her head?

He resumed his seat and smirked. "My, but Major Whitlock is one popular fellow with the ladies! To inspire such intrigue! I'm almost jealous," he quipped.

I blinked and then narrowed my eyes at my former self-proclaimed best friend. Just what the hell _had_ he seen in the psycho psychic's head? Especially concerning Jasper…

_'Oh hell no…'_ my inner voice denied as the pieces began to fall into place.

She'd probably seen Edward's death in time to at _least_ make a phone call—_some_ sort of effort to stop me or try to talk me out of it, I was sure of it, but… she hadn't _wanted_ to. She'd _wanted_ that sacrifice to go through just as much as I had.

And now, I had a pretty good idea why…

Then I made a decision, smiling coldly as Alice stiffened and gasped before meeting my gaze with wide, golden, fear-filled eyes.

_'That's right bitch,'_ I snarled mentally while staring her down. _'Be afraid. Be very afraid…'_

**Your thoughts?  
**

**Please review.**

**'Till next time, ~Spudz**


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: For any interested, there's a note on my profile to explain why I've been MIA as far as writing goes lately. How I managed to get this out, I don't know, but here it is. lol Hope you find it enjoyable. If so, leave a review, yeah? Light and love, ~Spudz

.

* * *

.

Previously: We left off with Bella giving Alice the major stink-eye in the throne room after everyone had migrated there to lament (or gloat over) the bond-severing ritual and Edward's demise.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 19**

A light, warm breeze fluttered through the skirt of my sundress as I wandered the winding path of the Volturi gardens, my fingers trailing through the fragrant blooms of a gardenia bush as I meandered past.

I'd been here for three days now and if possible, my emotions were even more conflicted than when I'd arrived.

After what had been revealed to all in the throne room, it was impossible for me to remain aloof in Caius's presence, especially when I looked in his eyes. There was a deep pain there; put there by the woman he'd thought of as his closest friend—the woman he'd taken to wife centuries ago and refused to abandon for the noblest of reasons, even after finding his mate.

Such a thing, I knew, weighed on him heavily. He was hurting—profoundly—and I ached to ease his pain, but I couldn't. To do so would mean casting Jasper aside—something I'd resolved never to do.

"Your bonds…they grieve you, young one."

Whirling around, I bit back a gasp while placing a hand on my chest. "Marcus! Shit, you startled me."

His brows rose as a smirk tugged his lips. "Forgive me, it wasn't my intention," he said as he took a seat on a nearby bench.

Taking a seat next to him, I shook my head. "It's okay. I should pay more attention to my surroundings."

He hummed his agreement. "It's understandable, considering all that's transpired. With such things to ponder, it's no wonder you were lost in thought."

I blinked and studied his serene expression as he gazed off in the distance. "You've known all this time, haven't you?"

His brow arched as he looked at me. "Of course. Seeing bonds is my gift."

I frowned. "And yet, you never said anything…why?"

"It is not my place to meddle, young one, something I learned long ago."

"Even if doing so could prevent a lot of heartache?"

He chuckled and pinned me with his red, wizened gaze. "I have learned that meddling in matters of the heart is a most futile undertaking. Right or wrong, people will do what they want or what they feel they should. It matters very little what I say."

I thought about that for a minute, considering how Caius refused to part with Athenadora even when he knew I was his mate, and realized just what Marcus meant. "I guess I see where you're coming from," I muttered.

A slow nod was his response. "How did you do it?" he asked after a moment of silence.

I tensed, waiting for the disapproval I was sure I would see in his gaze. When I met it however, his eyes were filled with nothing but patient curiosity. "A voodoo priestess, some of the she-dragon's hair and Edward as a sacrifice."

His brows inched up as he murmured, "Interesting. Especially so since you chose to free Major Whitlock instead of yourself."

I frowned and plucked a nearby bloom from a bush, twirling it absently in my fingers while pondering what to say. "I'm not done yet."

"Ah," he said with a nod before looking at me. "Be careful, young one. Such rituals usually always come with a heavy price."

My frown deepened. There it was—the major sticking point in all of this and the main reason my enthusiasm had stalled. One of us in this bond—either Caius or myself—was going to have to bear the pain of the broken bond and I just couldn't find it within myself to put Caius through more pain.

Sure, he'd been the one to refuse to leave his wife for our bond, but he hadn't done it out of contempt for me, but genuine regard for her, however misplaced his good will toward her turned out to be…

With a low growl, I clenched my fists. "God, I really hate that woman," I seethed.

He glanced at me, his expression bemused. "Which one?"

"Athenadora," I spat and he nodded, a wan smile curving his lips as his gaze roamed over the lengthening shadows cast by the sinking sun.

"You have made your decision," he murmured before looking at me. "…but it pains you greatly."

I felt my eyes sting with phantom tears and nodded. "I have and it does. There's just no clean way to break this bond." I looked at him and saw a similar pain in his eyes. "I am mate-bonded to Caius, and loath to hurt him…but I love Jasper freely."

He nodded and focused back on the setting sun. "Have you spoken to him—your Major Whitlock?"

I dropped my head and shook it. "Not lately. He's…upset with me. I kinda left without telling him where I was going or what I was doing."

The silence stretched until he reached over and lightly squeezed my hand. "You should…and remember young one, pain is just as much a part of life as love is, and you are _not_ responsible for the choices _others_ have made," he said before rising to walk back to the castle.

"Hey!" I called after a moment, and he turned, one brow quirked in question. "I thought you said you never meddled…"

A tiny smirk was his only response as he turned and walked away.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

"You did what?!"

Aro sat back in his Italian leather chair, a frown tugging his lips at my outburst. I had just been returning from my walk in the gardens when he'd summoned me to his office to drop this proverbial bomb. "My dear Isabella, I'm quite sure you heard me, however, in the off chance that you did not, I will repeat myself…. I released the Cullens, Alice included, as I had no valid reason to hold them here any longer."

We stared at each other for a moment before I dropped my gaze and growled. He chuckled. "My dear, I realize you harbor ill feelings toward them…" I snorted and he ignored it. "…but the Volturi cannot condemn people to the dungeons because of mere dislike. If we did, Caius would have filled the cells to bursting long ago!"

Flopping back into my chair, I nodded. "Fine. I get it." I met his gaze squarely and leaned forward. "But, when the time comes, I won't be stopped when I go after Alice Cullen, right?"

His lips thinned and he toyed with an elegant pen on his desk as he studied me. "I believe I shall look the other way should such an occasion come to pass."

I smiled. "And if I call on Demetri?"

He rolled his eyes and flipped his hand. "Despite popular opinion, we do not own Demetri or any of our other members. He is free to assist whomever he chooses, as long as he remains loyal to the Volturi. I'll even loan him use of the jet."

I smirked and sat back. "It's the _least_ you can do for letting the little psycho go."

He narrowed his eyes. "You are exasperating."

I rose from my seat and smoothed the skirt of my dress. "I'll take that as a compliment."

It was his turn to snort as I left his office, closing the door firmly behind me. I still wasn't happy with this development, but with Aro's assurance that the Volturi wouldn't interfere and would even let Demetri help, I knew it would only be a matter of time when I would catch up with the psychic.

And time was something I now had an abundance of. Still, I was pissed—no doubt about it.

Slipping into Caius's rooms, I breathed a sigh of relief at his absence and made my way to the bedroom to pack. It was time to get back to Jasper. Past time, really, especially since I hadn't talked to him since the one tense conversation we'd had just after toasting Edward's ass in New Orleans.

His silence, I had to admit, bothered me, but then again, I hadn't exactly called _him_ either….

With a frown tugging my lips, I stared at my phone where it lay on the nightstand before picking it up. Scrolling the contacts, I pressed send before I lost my nerve and held my breath as it connected and rang.

"Bella?" he answered on the third ring, his tone guarded and I smiled just hearing him.

"Hi Jay. How are you?"

"Can't complain. You?"

"I'm okay, but I miss you."

"Huh," was all he said and my heart sank at his clipped tone. I mean, I knew he was probably hurt by what I'd done and my lack of communication, but come on….

"I'm sorry, Jay."

"For what?"

I blew out a slow breath and ran a hand through my hair. "You're not gonna make this easy, are you?"

He stayed silent for a long moment. "I'm not a mind reader, Bella, and I damn sure ain't gonna try to guess what you wanna say, so either you come out with it, or this is gonna be a short conversation."

I frowned, feeling my irritation from my earlier talk with Aro flare to life with the way this talk was going. "Fine, you stubborn ass. I'm sorry I left so abruptly without talking to you first. I'm sorry I didn't let you in on what I was doing or where I was going, and I'm sorry I haven't called since that one short conversation a few days ago. Was all of that specific enough for you, Major Whitlock, sir?"

A low chuckle was his response. "When ya comin' home?"

I sagged with relief and allowed myself a small smile while tracing the pattern on the bedspread with a finger. "I'm leaving tonight. Should be home sometime tomorrow. You...you gonna be there?"

I could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "I'll think about it."

I snorted a chuckle. "If I promise to make it worth your while?"

"I reckon I can hang out here for a while…"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, darlin'."

"Jasper?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I. . .I'll see ya tomorrow, darlin'."

The call disconnected and my heart ached more than a little bit at his lack of reciprocation, but I understood it. He'd been hurt so badly, for so many years, and it wasn't something you just got over in a few months.

I knew he loved me. I felt it every time we were together. But I think my latest excursion had spooked him more than he'd ever admit and that was something I should've thought of before putting him through it.

It was pretty obvious I had some making up to do when I got home, and in a weird way, I looked forward to it.

"So, this is it, then? You're leaving?"

My head snapped up and I cursed myself yet again for not paying attention. "How long have you been there?"

He shrugged the shoulder that wasn't leaning against the door-frame. "Long enough to hear your conversation."

I frowned and set my phone aside. "Caius…"

"How could you?"

My brow pinched. "What?"

He pushed off the door-frame and stalked toward me, pulling me up from the bed when he reached me, his hands holding my upper arms tightly as he stared into my face. "How could you even _consider_ leaving now, after everything that's happened?"

I tried to shrug him off, but he held tightly. "Nothing's changed for me, Caius, not really."

His nostrils flared. "Everything's changed!" he insisted. "It's clear to me now that Dora never really loved me. She loves being Queen, nothing more, and her ambition is not a sufficient reason for me to stay with her."

My brows shot up and I scoffed. "Pardon me if your enlightenment comes too late, but that's just what it is—_too late_! I made myself clear from the beginning and you—you made a choice, Caius, and it wasn't me, if you'll recall."

"I _always_ wanted you—I begged you to stay with me…"

"Yes, but not as your wife!"

I managed to wrench one arm from his grasp, but he grabbed it again and pulled me flush to his body. "You're mine Isabella, do you hear? You always have been," he murmured as he leaned down to nip and kiss his mark on my neck.

"Caius, please don't do this…" I begged even as I felt my resolve crumbling under the strain of the flaring bond. His hands roamed my back, one dipping low to hitch my leg up on his waist as he ground himself into my center.

"Please, Isabella…" he murmured against the sensitive place just under my ear. "…let me love you…show you just how good we are together…please…give me a chance…"

God, he felt good, and every instinct I had was screaming to submit, but then I thought of Jasper, and the picture of his face in my mind gave me the strength I needed.

Placing my hands flush against Caius's chest, I pushed with most of my strength, causing him to release me and stumble back to keep his balance. He reached a hand out and I held one up to stop him. "No!" My voice trembled with conflicted emotion, but I had to do this, no matter the pain of it. "Things would be different if you had chosen me from the beginning, Caius, but you _didn't_, and that's not something I can overlook. I _love_ Jasper, and I _won't_ abandon him. I won't hurt him this way. He's a good man, and he deserves someone who puts him first for once in this life—and for that matter, so do I, and he's always done that. He's _always_ been there for me."

He frowned, deeply. "He has Dora. She'll go to him now that I'm divorcing her. She won't have a choice…I'm not _giving_ her a choice…"

"Their bond is broken," I sneered. "He's free of her and would probably kill her if she shows her face. I wouldn't blame him if he did, after what she put him through."

His fists clenched. "I don't _care_ what they do with each other, but you are mine!" he roared. "I will fight to subdue you if I have to, Isabella. Please, don't make that necessary," he finished in a placating tone.

"Don't threaten me," I hissed while dropping into a semi-crouch. "Because I will fight you, and I think you'll find I'm a bit more skilled than when you marked me."

He smirked bitterly. "Ah yes, trained by the infamous Whitlocks," he said, crossing his arms over his chest. He dropped his head for a moment before glancing back up at me, his eyes filled with pain and resignation. "Relax cara mia…I will not fight you, nor will I stoop so low as to take you unwillingly." He shook his head and ran a hand through his platinum locks. "So, this is it then? You're set on leaving me for him?"

I stood from my crouch and swallowed the lump in my throat. "Yes. I choose him."

I watched as he cast his gaze to the side and nodded. "Very well," he murmured before reaching down to withdraw something from his boot. My breath caught as he straightened, allowing me to see a jewel-encrusted dagger in his hand. Before I could comment, he reached up, gathered a good portion of hair from the underside of his long locks and sliced it off.

"Caius…what…?"

He stepped forward and held out the hair to me, his eyes curiously sparkling with what looked like tears. "I believe you'll be needing this," he said with a sad smile, but as I reached for it, he drew it back. "All I ask in exchange is one last kiss." He tossed the dagger on a nearby table and slowly drew me forward into his arms, the backs of his fingers tenderly tracing the side of my face.

My heart felt like it was cracking in two as his eyes searched mine for a moment before his mouth descended on mine, his lips soft but demanding as our kiss deepened. He groaned lowly as his tongue met mine and I buried a hand in his silky hair, pulling him impossibly close as we took each other in for the last time.

He ended the kiss with a soft peck as his thumb caressed the apple of my cheek, his eyes closed and sweet breath whispering over my lips as he spoke, "Per sempre , rimarrete nel mio cuore, la mia bella Isabella. (Forever, you will remain in my heart, my beautiful Isabella.)"

With that, he pressed the lock of his hair into my hand, turned and walked out.

**Your thoughts?**

**Please review.**

**Till next time, ~Spudz**


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any original characters therein. No copyright infringement intended.

A/N: Last chapter, Bella was saying goodbye to Caius, and he gave her a lock of his hair.

.

* * *

.

**Chapter 20**

"Ladies and gentlemen, we have arrived at our destination. Prepare to deplane, and please, enjoy your stay in the beautiful city of San Antonio, TX."

With a quiet sigh, I slipped dark glasses over my eyes, finally allowing myself a shallow breath as I stood to collect my bag from the overhead compartment.

The journey from Italy back to the States had been tense, with barely enough time between connecting flights to grab a meal. I'm sure if he knew of my thoughtfulness, the fat, sweaty guy seated next to me would've appreciated my efforts, but there he was, leering at me in all his ignorant glory as I retrieved my bag and queued up to get the hell off this tin can. Allowing myself a look back while shuffling forward, I sneered at him and he paled.

Now chuckling, I kept moving toward the exit, knowing that flashing a fang at the fat bastard wasn't my finest moment, but it made me feel better, so why not? If he said anything, who would believe him, anyway?

Through this experience, I now knew one thing for certain though; I sure as shit wouldn't fly commercial again for a very long while, or at all if I could help it. Private jets are the shit…just sayin'.

Once I made it into the terminal, I took a second to look at the board to see where to pick up my checked bag, and headed out, intent on escaping this cluster fuck of humanity as soon as possible.

Doing so was in their best interest, after all, because if one more person ran into or shoved me, I was gonna start whittling away at their numbers, one throat at a time, fuck the consequences.

It was as I was standing around an empty conveyor belt, waiting for my bag that I felt two arms circle me from behind. I tensed, just barely stifling the urge to flatten whoever had the nerve to touch me, when a smooth, accented voice murmured in my ear. "Whoa there, darlin'. It's just me. No need for all that hostility." He chuckled lowly and I grinned, turning in his hold to wrap myself around him.

"Jesus, Jay, a little warning would'a been nice," I breathed into the crook of his neck and shoulder, my eyes slipping closed as I took in his soothing scent.

Warm, soft lips placed a kiss under my ear as he drawled a reply, "I can leave if ya want." He drew back and arched a brow as a slow, cocky smirk curved his lips.

I buried a hand in the curls at the nape of his neck. "Don't you dare," I said before tugging him into a slow, heated kiss.

"That's more like it," he said when he'd drawn back, his muddy brown eyes searching mine as we stared at each other.

"I missed you, so much," I said while playing with his hair. His lips curved into a smile, revealing that dimple I loved so much.

"I missed you too," he finally admitted, then his gaze flitted over my shoulder. "Let's get your bag and get the hell outta here."

I kissed the corner of his mouth and nodded. "Sounds good to me."

When we exited the terminal, I spied the car I'd borrowed from them parked by the curb and quirked a brow as he popped the trunk and stowed my bags. As he opened my door, he shrugged. "It wasn't hard to find."

With a nod, I slipped into my seat and he closed the door before circling around to slide in behind the wheel. "So, we going straight home, or…"

Smoothly easing into the flow of traffic, he shook his head. "Nope, I figured we'd spend a night or two in the city. Already got a room booked." He took my hand and rested it with his on the center console as I smiled.

"That sounds really good, actually."

He grinned and lifted my hand to his lips for a kiss. "I was hopin' you'd say that."

I grinned back. "Jasper Whitlock, you're such a charmer when you wanna be."

"I know," was all he said and I chuckled.

"Cocky bastard."

"That's only a negative trait if I can't back it up, darlin' so thanks for the compliment."

I scoffed a laugh. "I can see I'm gonna have to take you down a peg! Your head's so big I'm surprised it fits through doors!"

"You love me anyway," he said with a bright, teasing grin as he smoothly steered through traffic and I nodded, something tightening in my chest as I gazed at him. God, but he was beautiful, especially in that unguarded moment…

"I do," I said, lacing my fingers with his, and it was true. In fact, I could safely say I'd never loved anyone more.

He glanced at me and his smile softened. "Careful sugar, that whole 'taking me down a peg' isn't quite panning out with the feelings you're pumping out right now."

With a roll of my eyes, I reached over and smacked his shoulder as he laughed. "Ass," I grumbled while doing my best to hide a smile.

In all honesty, it was good to see him like this. He seemed genuinely happy—his mood the brightest I could ever remember—and I had to wonder if it was the result of being free of that cursed bond. I was inclined to believe so.

When we got to the hotel, he pulled in front, got out and tossed the keys to the valet as another attendant got our bags from the trunk. When he'd stacked them on a cart, Jasper handed him a tip and grabbed the cart. "We'll take it from here."

"Yes, sir," the attendant said as Jasper took my hand and tugged me along into the lobby.

"Wow," I said as we headed to the elevators. "Nice place."

He pressed the up button and smirked. "Beats the hell outta the Motel 6 down the way."

I leaned over and whispered, "I'd do you anywhere, Whitlock. I'm not picky."

He chuckled as the doors opened, tugging me close once we stepped in. "I'll be taking you up on that, Swan, just as soon as we've talked."

I groaned, resting my forehead against his chest as his fingers massaged the back of my neck. "Talk?" I whined. "Is that really necessary?"

"Yep."

"It's so overrated," I persisted as the elevator climbed through the floors. He lightly grunted as I palmed his semi through his jeans and I smirked as I peeked up at him.

He sighed and kissed me softly before murmuring, "Talk first, Swan."

I blew out a breath and nodded just as the doors opened to our floor and we walked to the room. "Fine, we'll talk."

As he stowed our bags in the closet, I took off my dark glasses and tossed them on the dresser before launching myself at the huge, fluffy looking bed, landing with a bounce before kicking off my shoes.

"Fuck, this bed is awesome," I breathed while spreading out to enjoy it.

A minute later, he toed off his boots and joined me, pulling me against him as he kicked back against the pillows. "This is nice," I said while resting my head on his chest and he hummed his agreement while carding his fingers through my hair.

"So, what'd you wanna talk about?" I said after a few minutes of just holding each other.

"How about the fact that I no longer feel a bond to Athenadora, which has been the case I might add, since shortly after you took off without a word to anyone."

I glanced up at him and he stared back with a raised brow. "What'd you do, Swan?"

"All right, I won't lie to you," I stalled, my nerves kicking in. I'd done something life-changing…fucked with his life without his knowledge or permission, and wasn't sure how he'd take it once he knew.

He sighed. "I'm not exactly ignorant here darlin'. I know you did something to the bond, I just don't know what or how, so quit with all the apprehension and dread. What's done is done and I'm not missin' the bitch. I know you didn't kill her though, because I don't feel any pain."

I smiled and kissed his chin. "Nope, no matter how much I would've liked to, I didn't kill her, and I'm so happy you're not feeling any pain."

His arms tightened around me and he kissed the crown of my head while breathing deeply. "That still doesn't answer my question, sugar. What'd you do?"

"I…went to see a Voo Doo Priestess in New Orleans…"

He hissed lowly. "That's some shit you shouldn't mess with, darlin'…"

I popped up and cupped his cheek as he frowned at me. "I was careful, Jay, I promise…and she was…nice. I mean, she was weird, but she didn't threaten me or anything."

We were silent a moment, his eyes searching mine, then he sighed. "All right, sugar, I'll trust your judgement. Just…you should probably avoid going back there."

I bit my lip and looked down at the mattress. "I…can't exactly do that, Jay. Not yet."

He lifted my chin with a crooked finger and stared at me, his eyes narrowed as he murmured, "Why not?"

I looked away as emotions choked me, especially as my mind conjured Caius's face the last time I'd seen him—the deep pain and sadness in his eyes… What I had planned was going to hurt the proud King…badly, and I dreaded doing it. Then I looked back at Jasper whose brow was creased in concern as he leaned down and kissed my cheek. "What is it, baby? What's got you hurtin' so bad?"

Turning toward him, I straddled his lap and tucked my face in his neck while playing with his hair. "I love you, Jay." I raised my head to see his soft smile. "I hope you know that."

"I do," he said, his hands cupping my face as he brushed a kiss on my lips. "I can feel it," he whispered into the kiss. "How'd I get so lucky?"

I gusted a laugh. "Well, I seem to recall this badass vampire showing up just when I was about to end things in a meadow, one way or another…"

We smirked at each other as I continued, "I also recall that same sexy badass pretty much taking what he wanted."

He pulled me close, his hands splayed on my back and ass while he growled against my neck, "Did he now?"

My head rolled back as he kissed and sucked and nipped down my neck to my shoulder, his one hand kneading my ass as I rolled my hips and breathed, "He did, and it was the hottest fucking thing…makes me wet just thinking about it."

He growled and tore my shirt and bra with a quick swipe of his hand as his kisses trailed from my neck to my chest. "So fucking beautiful…" he muttered before twirling his tongue around my nipple.

With a moan, I buried my hands in his soft curls, pulling him closer as he sucked in a mouthful, "Yes, baby, just like that."

With a growl, he released my nipple and threw me back on the mattress before tearing my jeans and panties off, his eyes darkening by the second as I watched. "I need to taste you," he said while parting my legs with his hands on my thighs. The next second, I cried out as he buried his face between my legs, his tongue running the length of my slit before circling and flitting over my aching clit. "Jesus, Jay," I cried while gripping his hair. He wasn't taking it easy on me as he flattened his tongue then sucked with those talented lips while sliding two fingers inside me.

I arched and spoke in languages neither of us recognized as he worked his magic. The boy definitely knew what he was doing… Still, as good as those fingers were, I knew his cock was better. "Fuck me, Jay, please…need you…" I begged, nearly growling when I felt his lips tilt into a smug smirk.

He didn't let up and I felt that coil tighten the same moment I heard the fastenings of his jeans pop as he shed them. He rose up on his knees, his eyes alight with passion and amusement as he slowly stroked his erect cock. "This what you want, Isabella?"

I licked my lips as my eyes darted from his face down to where his hand lazily stroked his perfect cock. Then I narrowed my eyes at the teasing look he was giving me. "You know it is," I said as I moved, tackling his chuckling ass to the bed and straddling him.

"Then take it," he murmured, pulling me down into a searing kiss only to groan into it as I sank onto him, taking in every glorious inch of him while relishing the way he filled and stretched me. "Always so damn wet and tight…" he groaned while bucking his hips.

I moaned and circled my hips, rising and falling as he planted his feet to meet me with his own thrusts. I smirked down at him as the bed began to rock. "I don't think the bed's gonna survive."

He grabbed me, flipping our positions to pound into me while growling, "So we'll pay for the damn thing."

I threw my head back and cried out as he fucked me relentlessly, wrapping my legs around him as he drew me close and slanted his mouth over mine. The kiss was just as aggressive, his tongue plunging past my lips to stroke against mine as I gripped his hair and held on for dear life.

It was all I could do for the moment as his hips snapped forward time and again, his thrusts powerful and hitting that spot inside me that made my vision go white.

He was wild yet focused, his powerful form fully engaged, every muscle seeming to roll and flex with his movements as he took me, spinning me up higher than I'd ever been before as I bucked and writhed beneath him. "Oh fuck, Jay!" I cried as my orgasm hit, my inner walls gripping and pulsing around his hot, hard, silky length.

"Isabella…" he groaned into my neck as he buried himself one last time and filled me.

We laid there, his weight a pleasurable reassurance as I placed light kisses on his neck, my fingers playing their way through his wild curls as we savored just being together. I ran my foot up the back of his thigh and smiled as he nuzzled my neck. "Isabella?" he murmured as his fingers stroked my side.

"Yeah?"

I felt him kiss my neck before nuzzling just under my ear. "I love you, darlin'…I love you."

My breath hitched and I swallowed past the sudden lump in my throat as my eyes closed, the emotions I felt choking my ability to speak.

He drew back to look at me and the look in his eyes…I could only describe it as fervent; full of warmth and honesty and passion. It made me feel like my heart would burst trying to contain it. And best of all, it wasn't anything like the tragic bond he'd shared with Dora or that I still shared with Caius.

This was real and true and _free_…a connection—a bond made through nothing but the purity of what we felt—and it was all the more beautiful because of it. "I love you too, Jay," I whispered while cupping his cheek, "so damn much…"

The smile he gave me then was slow and sweet. "I'm completely free of Dora, aren't I?" he asked and I gave him a slow nod.

"Yeah, you are."

He leaned down and kissed me, rolling us to our sides while keeping me close. "Thank you," he whispered into my hair as he held me. "I don't know how it's possible to be free of that cursed bond after all this time, but thank you."

I smiled against his chest, placing a kiss over his heart before saying, "You know, my motives weren't completely selfless." I raised up to see him and he cocked a brow. "I wanted you, completely, all to myself, and just the thought of you being tied to that conniving bitch…"

He smirked and carded his fingers through my hair. "Remind me to stay on your good side, sugar."

I gave him a cheeky grin. "Oh, I will, Major, don't worry."

He pulled me into a slow, deep kiss and we whiled away the next hour or so just being together, neither of us feeling the need to do much else. It was peaceful, quiet, perfect…

"So, what now?" he finally asked while tracing small circles on my lower back as I rested my head on his chest.

"What now?"

His voice rumbled pleasantly against my ear as he answered, "You said you have to go back to New Orleans?"

My stomach sank at the reminder that all was not perfect in my world—not yet anyway—and I sighed before nodding. "Yeah," I murmured, "I still have the bond between me and Caius to deal with."

He tensed the barest amount. "You're sad about it," he observed and I couldn't deny it. I was, because Caius may have been an arrogant ass at first, not to mention blindly loyal, but under his flaws, he was a good guy with a loving heart—a heart I was about to shatter beyond repair. "I am," was all I said.

"Then, why do it?" he asked, his words quiet and body tense as he awaited my answer.

I traced the outline of his pec with a fingertip while weighing my answer carefully. "Because you deserve to have the love of someone who's free to love you completely, that's why."

Relief and love flooded my senses and I realized it was coming from him. He'd been holding it all back, until I'd uttered those words. I rose up to look in his eyes. "One day, very soon, I will love you as you deserve to be loved." I placed a soft kiss to his lips while tracing his temple with gentle fingers. "And then, we'll never look back."

His eyes searched mine for a beat then he pulled me close and breathed into my neck, "No looking back." His arms circled me and I moaned as he slid into me, our bodies rocking together as we made slow love to each other.

We spent the rest of the day and all night either making love or lying there, tangled together, speaking quiet words of our hopes for the future and the things we'd do and see together, and when the sun rose, we did too, quietly getting ready for the day ahead.

He'd booked the room for two nights, but we checked out early, as he, no doubt, sensed my restlessness to be done with what I still had to do.

While he was busy settling the bill at the desk, I walked out, pulling my phone from my pocket to make a call. He answered on the second ring. "My Lady? What can I do for you?"

"Demetri, I need you to escort our favorite little psychic to New Orleans. Are you free to do this now?"

"Yes, my Lady, although she is a slippery target. It may take some time."

I sighed. "I could really kick Aro's ass for letting her go." I heard him chuckle. "I understand, just try not to make solid decisions—keep changing your mind and contact me when the cat's in the bag so I know when to meet you for the ceremony."

"I will, my Lady."

The call ended and I smiled as Jay's arms circled my waist. "They're bringing the car around," he said while kissing my neck.

I hummed and covered his hands with mine while snuggling into his hold. "It'll be good to be home for a while."

The valet pulled up and they loaded the bags in the trunk as I got in the passenger side. Jay tipped the attendant and slid in behind the wheel just as my phone rang. My gaze darted to his as I answered. "Hello?"

"Isabella, Carlisle Cullen here. I'd like to speak to you, if I may?"

I rolled my eyes getting a chuckle from Jay as he pulled out onto the road. "I could make a sarcastic comment here Carlisle, but I won't, so speak."

I heard the Cullen patriarch sigh. "I had hoped to speak to you face to face, if possible."

This time, I didn't resist. "All things are possible, Carlisle, if only you believe."

"Been hanging around Pete too damn much…" Jay muttered and I grinned.

"Fine," Carlisle snapped in a rare display of temper. "Name a time and place and I'll be there."

I arched a brow. "Now we're getting somewhere. All right, the Whitlock Estate, this evening, say…7 o'clock?" I glanced at Jay who gave a nod.

"Thank you, Isabella."

"Well, you caught me in a good mood, Carlisle, so think nothing of it." I ended the call and stowed my phone while glancing at Jay. "What do you figure that was about?"

His fingers tapped the wheel. "What decision did you make recently that affects him or his coven?" he asked with a knowing look.

"Ah," I said with a nod, "Alice."

"Most likely, darlin'," he agreed.

"So, they're coming to beg or bargain for her continued existence…"

He gave me a loaded look. "Don't let the benevolent exterior fool you, sugar. Carlisle Cullen is a vampire, like the rest of us. He may not like to fight, but he will."

My eyes widened. "Wow…you think he's bringing the fam with him?"

"He'd be a fool not to. He's no untrained slouch either, so don't underestimate him, sugar. Many have in the past, to their shock and detriment."

I bit my lip. "Are you worried?"

He glanced at me. "I'm cautious, not worried. I'm confident in our fighting skills, but it's never good to be cocky. You go gettin' cocky in this life and you end up in pieces or as a pretty purple puff a' smoke."

I growled at just the thought of someone hurting Jay. "Well then, he better hope all he does is talk, 'cause I'm gonna be ready to end his ass if he tries anything else."

**Your thoughts?**

**Please review,**

**Till next time, ~Spudz**


End file.
